


Ice-Make: Software

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Businessmen, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Deepthroating, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, Limousine Sex, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation In A Car, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray just started a new job as an engineer for the ICEMAKE software program, when the fiery CEO, Natsu, takes an immediate interest in him. Is he just a friendly employer, or is there something more to this rich, powerful, reckless man? Gray needs to balance work, his inappropriate feelings for his boss, and a dangerous E.N.D. computer virus that's threatening the whole company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scarf-Wearing Boss

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey everyone, it's Gratsu Week. This time around, instead of a one-shot every day, I'm doing a 7-chapter story. I loved the first day's "Businessman" prompt so much, I just went with it. So here is software engineer Gray and CEO Natsu. The chapters follow the daily prompts._
> 
> _Gratsu Week Day 1: AU / Businessman_

Gray straightened his tie and made sure his coat was on straight, after having taken it off in the summer heat about a dozen times. However, as he stood in front of the corporate headquarters of Dragon Enterprises, he knew he should be dressed properly. It was his first day on the job, and first impressions were important.

He strode in, trying to exude confidence. He got his brand new employee badge and was shown to his cubicle. He shook hands with a few others on his team, a graphical programmer named Lyon, a senior engineer named Invel, a woman he already knew named Ultear, and a small, young, energetic man named Eve. They welcomed him to the team who would be working on the ICEMAKE software and asked if he needed any help starting up. Gray assured them, he knew the ICEMAKE software by heart. He had been hired to adjust some security issues with the software, to strengthen it against viruses. He dove right into his work and hardly realized when he once again removed his business coat and tie.

He had just undone two buttons of his starched shirt when a prim man with long, green hair stepped up to his desk.

"Mister Fullbuster?"

Gray jolted out of a monitor filled with code. "Yes?"

"Freed Justine, attaché of the chief executive officer," the man said in introduction. "The CEO wishes to see you."

Gray panicked, yanked his tie back around, and tugged on his coat. "Am I in trouble? Look, I won't remove my tie next time…"

"I would recommend you not keep him waiting."

"R-right," he muttered.

Gray kept tugging on his clothes as he followed Freed through the cubicle farm and to an elevator. He remembered to button his shirt back up just as the elevator dinged. He gave a few more tugs to make sure his tie was straight, and finally he was in front of two large doors.

Freed knocked and opened a door. "Mister Fullbuster, as you requested."

"Show him in," came a man's high voice.

Freed regally motioned for Gray to walk through. With a gulp and another nervous tug on his tie, he entered into the office.

He had expected a cold, stark, minimalist room with an aging, balding, paunchy man wearing a tailored Armani suit. Instead, the room was bright red, the carpet like flames, and the man sitting at the cherrywood desk was young, no older than Gray. Even more surprising was his brightly colored pink hair and the scarf he wore instead of a tie.

Gray bowed stiffly and formally. "Mister Dragneel, an honor to meet you in person."

Natsu stared at him with narrow, piercing eyes. "You're the new guy, huh?"

"Y-yes, sir. Gray Fullbuster. Just started today."

Natsu hummed, rubbing his chin. "No wonder I didn't recognize you. I sometimes watch the security monitors, you see, and I saw a face I didn't know."

A little bit of the nervousness eased out of Gray's shoulders. "You run a big corporation. You're not expected to know every employee."

"Of course I should! What sort of boss would I be if I didn't know everyone?"

Gray thought to himself, _A normal boss._ No previous employer of his even bothered to speak with those under them, let alone learn their names.

"You looked like you were really into the program. That's the new ICEMAKE software, right? Seems like you really know your stuff."

"I trained under the woman who created that software."

"Is that so? No wonder you got the job so easily, I wasn't even called in during the interview. So hey, since I didn't get to meet you during the interview, I'll do a little evaluation of my own, if you don't mind."

Gray gulped hard. An evaluation? Now? By the CEO himself?

"Lunch!" Natsu declared with a massive grin.

Gray blinked. "L-lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll take you out to lunch, my treat. Hope you like spicy food."

Gray _hated_ spicy food, but he felt he could not turn down the offer. "That's really generous, sir."

"Well, you … intrigue me." Natsu glanced him over, up and down, and a prurient smile lifted his blushing cheeks. Gray felt nearly naked under that captivating gaze. "Well! See ya at lunch."

Gray was lost for words, so he merely nodded, turned around, and fled out of that office. He hurried back to his desk, tried to focus on his monitor again, but now he wondered where the security cameras were. Where was Natsu watching him? What _intrigued_ him?

He told himself his heart was racing so frantically because this man was his boss, and this was just a natural feeling of intimidation.

Not … _absolutely not_ … because he thought the CEO was drop-dead handsome.


	2. It's Not Just the Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gratsu Week Day 2: Heart_
> 
> _Khao phat nam phrik narok –_ (Thai: ข้าวผัดน้ำพริกนรก) _It literally means "rice fried with chilli paste from hell." The rice is fried with nam phrik narok, a very spicy chilli paste made with fried catfish, grilled onion and garlic, grilled (dried) chillies, sugar, fish sauce, and shrimp paste. It can be served with mu yang (grilled pork) and nam chim chaeo, a spicy dipping sauce._

Gray found himself sitting in a high-class Thai restaurant, the sort he might have gone to only when trying to show off for a date. However, the man sitting across from him seemed to be a regular, based on how the staff acted around him.

Gray picked the least-spicy item on the menu and some black tea. Of all places to go, why had his CEO picked Thai food, known for its hot bite? Why not a deli with cold cuts, or the gelato place down the street, or even a pasta restaurant?

He felt he could not complain, though. This was the CEO of the company he just joined. If he wanted spicy food, Gray simply had to put up with it.

Natsu was a hearty eater. He talked all through the meal, asking Gray questions. Mostly they were about his training, his previous jobs, where he went to university, simple things. Gray began to relax. This was not much different from his actual interview, with fewer technical questions and sips of tea in between. He began to think that Natsu really was just an outgoing, friendly boss who wanted to know this new employee, nothing more. It made him start to feel like this job was off to the best start ever.

"So, are you married?"

Gray nearly choked on his food and raised his head with wide eyes. What the hell sort of question was that? Natsu was still looking down at his plate and chewing on pork, seemingly unconcerned with the reaction of his guest.

"I … n-no. I'm single."

Natsu hummed and took another bite of his _khao phat nam phrik narok_. "Single and dating, or single and _single_?"

Forget the spicy food! Gray felt like this pink-haired man could heat up his whole body. "S-single. I've been a bit too focused on finding a job to try dating."

"That's cool. And now you have a job, so does that mean you're looking?"

Gray stuttered on how to answer that personal question. "I haven't yet. I mean, this is just my first day. I suppose though, if I find someone…" He left the answer hanging, feeling awkward to talk about his dating life with his new CEO, and a rather handsome boss at that.

"What's your type?"

"I don't know if I really have a _type_."

Natsu's focus was purely on the rice and pork, picking away at it. "I like strong guys, but only if they're okay with cats."

"W-wait. Strong _guys_?"

Natsu finally looked up and swallowed his food down hard. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, guys. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No!" he cried out, and his voice almost cracked. "S-sorry. You just caught me off-guard."

Natsu's face suddenly turned severe. "If my sexuality, or that of any of my employees, is going to be an issue—"

"It won't, honestly," Gray blurted out. "I … I'm bi. So, it's fine with me."

"You are? Huh!" he said, smiling to himself. "That was easy."

Gray froze. "Whuh? Easy?"

Natsu went right back to his food, digging in. "It's too awkward, right? Just up and asking someone what's their sexuality. I mean, that's not something you just _ask_ when you first meet a person. It makes you look too eager, too desperate."

"And … y-you wanted to ask me … _that_?"

Natsu shrugged. "I like to know everything about my employees. Especially if they have kids. I won't ever ask fathers and mothers to work on weekends. Kids should have lots of time with their parents, lots of good memories." Natsu looked up again. "Do you have good memories of your parents?"

"A few. They died when I was young."

"Sheesh! That's awful. Mine, too. A fire, apparently. I mean, I don't have memories of them, but I remember my adopted dad. He was cool."

"Mister Igneel, yes," Gray said quickly. "He was the founder of Dragon Enterprises."

"Yep! Dad was awesome. I never once thought of him as an _adopted_ parent. He was just _my dad_ , you know. But his plane was lost at sea. I still have private teams searching the Pacific islands. I hope he's alive somewhere out there. I wanna meet him again, show him how I've grown, what I've done with the business. It's gotten huge since back then."

"He'd be proud of your accomplishments, Mister Dragneel."

"Just call me Natsu," he said with a grin. "So, are you into any sports?"

Although Natsu's push into his personal life had startled Gray, he never mentioned it again. Gray had wondered if this pink-haired man was attracted to him, and that was why he had asked those questions. Instead, Natsu kept asking about other things: sports, music, literature, hobbies. It really did seem like he was simply trying to get to know him.

Finally, Natsu checked his watch. "Whoops, time to head back. Thanks for accompanying me."

As he saw Natsu lay down a bunch of bills, Gray shifted to leave. "Thank you for paying."

"Well, you're new to the job, you don't get paid for a couple of weeks. How are you financially? Need any help? Do you have a place to live? Would you like to go out for lunch again tomorrow?"

Gray almost stumbled as that question was tossed in with the others. "I … uh … I'm fine. I'm okay on money, got a loft in the middle of downtown. Money isn't an issue."

"And lunch?" Natsu asked again, looking a bit hopeful.

Gray felt like breaking into a sweat. Was his boss actually asking him on a date? Or was this normal for Natsu? No boss before had ever treated him to lunch like this.

"S-sure. Maybe that gyro place down the street."

"Gyros? I've never been there. Is it any good?"

"Not as fancy as this," Gray muttered as they stepped out of the restaurant.

Natsu looked confused. "Is this fancy?"

Gray cringed. Was this CEO that out of touch with reality, or was Gray that broke in comparison?

"I just like their food. It could be a food cart for all I care, just so long as the food is good. Gyros, huh? Do you like Greek food? What other types of food do you like? Any allergies? What flavor of cake is your favorite?"

Gray laughed as Natsu deluged him with questions like some curious kid. He tried to answer them as they walked back to the corporate building. Other workers were filing in from their lunches. People called out and waved to Natsu. He was not joking when he said he knew every employee by name.

"Well, see ya around, Gray," Natsu said, striding off to an elevator with other executives.

Freed ran into the elevator before it closed. "Mister Dragneel, the reports from the Australian branch for last quarter are in."

Natsu took the folder and looked over them. "Not good. Contact Mavis and set up a strategy meeting. I want three teams…"

The elevator shut. Gray saw only that little glimpse of how serious Natsu could be when it was time to work. He had been childish, talkative, inquisitive, but then his face turned so serious.

Gray shook his head. How was it that he was falling for his boss after just a few hours at work?

"I'm crazy," he muttered.

Yet his heart could not lie. It raced a bit faster throughout that day whenever he paused to think about pink hair and sharp eyes.

* * *

Finally, five o'clock came around. Gray went home and immediately got onto his laptop to do some research, telling himself he was simply being a good employee, getting to know the company better, and of course that included learning at least the basics about the chief executive officer.

_It's just company research._

As a CEO, Natsu's life was public. He read about how he was orphaned. He had an older brother, a notorious criminal hacker, but the young man put the child up for adoption, then fled the country. Natsu was taken in as an heir by Igneel, and it seemed like the child was set for life. Then he read about the plane crash and Igneel's disappearance. Natsu was still a child, so he lived in the Fairy Tail Orphanage—Gray thought that was an adorable name for an orphanage—and he took control of the company as soon as he was of legal age.

He looked at pictures of Natsu, from candid shots at charity balls to professional photo shoots for magazine articles. As he looked at the pink hair and the scarf that seemed to be his trademark, Gray felt a warmth in his veins, like a fire had been sparked in his heart. Then he looked down at his employee badge.

He was _just an employee_. Nothing more!

Gray leaned back and rubbed his eyes from the strain of looking at the computer until late in the evening. He still had not had dinner.

"I can't be like this," he said to himself. "I can't! He's my _boss_. Hell, all he did was buy me lunch. That's nothing weird, right? I can't … there's no way … sheesh, Gray, what are you even thinking?"

Then he looked back to a Wikipedia article on the young CEO. The photo showed Natsu grinning in a way that made Gray's heart beat faster.

He slammed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Don't do this to yourself!"

He closed the browser and got up to fix something that would settle his stomach. It had been churning all day. He told himself it was the chillies in the food at lunch, but Gray knew the truth.

It wasn't just the food. Those butterflies in his stomach fluttered for a man with pink hair, a man who graced business magazines, who ran an international corporation. His boss!

He repeated what he had been thinking all day.

"I'm crazy."

Yet it did not stop the fire that had kindled in his heart.


	3. Earl Grey Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gratsu Week Day 3: (love) letters_
> 
> _I should clarify, this AU is set on the American East Coast. I imagine New York City._
> 
> _**Earl Grey Amore** – based on a real tea: <http://www.tamborinetea.com.au/earl-grey-amore-tea>_

A week passed. After the lunch at the gyro place, Gray did not see Natsu again. Instead, as soon as their meal was finished, a limousine was waiting outside the restaurant to whisk the CEO away.

"Oh yeah, I gotta fly to Sydney for a while. See ya, Gray. The food was good. Great idea."

And like that, he was gone.

Gray tried to focus on work. Natsu was just being a friendly boss. He probably treated all of his employees to lunch. He even asked around.

Erza, the senior manager of HR, said Natsu got her a strawberry cake every year for her birthday after finding out it was her favorite.

Levy, the bookkeeper, said that Natsu frequently bought her books whenever he went on travels.

A hardware engineer named Gajeel said that Natsu bought him an extremely rare steel sword after learning that Gajeel collected metalwork.

The sales manager Max said that Natsu had hosted a party at a high-end restaurant for his birthday.

Lucy, an editor for the company newsletter, went on through an entire lunch break raving about the dresses Natsu got her from Paris and Milan.

Gray shoved aside those ridiculous feelings that had begun to ignite in his heart. It was stupid! Developing a crush on a guy after just two days of knowing him, and worse, _his boss!_

Plain stupid!

Yet it hurt a bit. He really thought that perhaps he and Natsu had something, that maybe he was noticed, singled out, and those meals had been more than just an employer getting to know his new software engineer.

He was _just_ some tech. What was he in the eyes of a CEO? Some low-rung new recruit, a grunt, a worker bee, another gopher in the cubicle farm.

By Friday, Gray had accepted his humble position in the company. He would work for Mister Dragneel and be a good employee to pay back for the kindness he showed. He was just another worker. The company had hundreds in this building alone.

And now Natsu was busy somewhere in Australia, probably treating the employees there to barbecue or more Thai food. He was a good boss. Gray knew he should be happy simply to have an employer who cared enough to learn his name. Anything beyond that was wishful thinking.

Gray was sitting at a deli with his team of software engineers, enjoying a pastrami on rye and iced tea, when his phone buzzed. He saw there was a text, but he did not recognize the number. He pulled a little out of the conversation Lyon was having with Invel about the new patch they were designing for the ICEMAKE software, and he clicked on the text.

> _«Hey Gray, Natsu here. Do you like tea? »_

Lyon saw his workmate's face change to pale shock. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Gray stuttered. A text from Natsu! He wrote back.

> _« Yes, I like tea. Earl Grey. »_
> 
> _« I knew it! »_  
>  _« LOL! Of course you would like that one. »_  
>  _« That's good. »_  
>  _« You'll be getting a package soon. »_  
>  _« Email me as soon as it arrives. »_  
>  _« Gotta go. Need at least a little sleep. »_  
>  _« TTYL »_

Gray stared at the messages, all sent in rapid succession, too fast for him to reply before Natsu ended it.

"What the hell was that about?" he muttered.

Should he reply? If Natsu was about to go to bed, maybe replying was too rude. What time was it in Australia anyway? It had to be in the middle of the night. Maybe he should wait until later. He could wait until after work.

Gray tucked his phone back away. What a wild, unpredictable boss!

His team finished eating and returned to their desks. Gray loosened his tie out of habit as he typed. The program they were designing was moving along swiftly now. Everyone on the ICEMAKE team was putting in their full effort.

"Mister Fullbuster?"

Gray had been so focused on the computer, he had not seen a man in a brown uniform approach with a massive gift basket.

"Delivery for you from Mister Dragneel." The postman set the wrapped basket down, smiled in amusement, and strode off.

Lyon peeped his head over his cubicle. "Whoa! You got a gift basket from the boss?"

"He mentioned something about it," muttered Gray. "I figured it wouldn't arrive for days. I guess it was something he got online, not actually something he bought in Austr-… " He stopped sharply as he saw what was in the clear wrapping of the basket. "No way."

Now many heads had popped up from their cubicles, like a field of curious gophers. Gray blushed under all the stares as he pulled off a huge bow and removed the pale blue plastic wrapping. Inside the massive wicker basket, there was a stuffed koala plushie, a tea towel of Australian slang words, a teapot with the Sydney opera house on it, a ceramic mug with a kangaroo wearing boxing gloves, and ten bags of different Tamborine loose leaf teas _,_ including white tea, Aussie mint, dragon pearls, Arctic Fire, and Earl Grey.

Gray slowly pulled out the bag of black tea and gulped hard. It was not just plain Earl Grey. It was a special blend mixed with blue cornflower and rose petals. _Earl Grey Amore_.

That had to mean _something_ , right? Natsu could have bought him a plain box of black tea. He could have waited until he returned to toss it at Gray and say he hoped he liked it, while passing out other souvenirs to the employees. Instead, he bought this particular blend, along with all the others, the plushie, the mug, teapot, and tea towel.

"What the heck are you thinking, Natsu?" he muttered.

Lyon laughed and slapped Gray on the back. "The boss must have a crush on you," he teased.

"Wh-what?" screamed Gray.

"Sheesh, I'm kidding. That's just the way he is. He buys people things. Don't freak out over a little gift basket. Hell, probably five more will arrive today. He's a good boss."

"R-right," Gray stuttered, although his heart was racing again.

The cubicle farm went back to normal. Sure enough, two other gifts from Australia arrived before the day was over, although none as big as Gray's. A few minutes before it was time to clock out, Gray saw an email pop up in the company's inbox. It bore an auspicious name: Natsu Dragneel. Gray looked around nervously, but everyone was trying to finish up their work before the weekend. He clicked on the email. It was just a brief note.

> _« Hey, did you get my package? It should have arrived by now. »_

"Crap," Gray muttered. He forgot, Natsu had said to email him as soon as it arrived. Still, it had to be barely 7AM in Sydney. Gray wrote a reply.

> _« Yes, it arrived. Thank you very much, sir. It was a pleasant surprise. »_
> 
> _« Pleasant, really? So did you like it? Was it okay? I saw that you ordered tea both times that we went out, so I was hoping that maybe you liked tea. »_

An endearing smile flitted over Gray's lips. Natsu had noticed even what he ordered to drink.

> _« It's great. I really like tea. »_

He paused in his typing, debating if he should bring up what sort of tea Natsu had picked. After all, he was a CEO. It could have been an assistant who put together the gift basket. He needed to word this right or else things would turn very awkward very quickly.

> _« It was an interesting variety you chose. I've not tried some of these. »_

Yes, that was safe to say.

> _« Some are my favorites, and the others I felt best suited you. Did you see the Earl Grey? Is that blend all right with you? »_

That blend! The _Amore_ blend. Gray felt an icy chill run down his spine. Natsu had definitely picked that blend on purpose. Then … did he really mean it symbolically? Gray's fingers trembled as he typed back.

> _« Amore, huh? I'll have to try it out. Perhaps you'd like to share a cup with me when you return. »_

Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit!_ Was he seriously flirting with his boss over email, halfway around the globe? Gray's heart pounded so hard as he waited for a reply, he did not notice the other workers getting up from their desks to clock out for the day.

The ping in the inbox made him click the message instantly.

> _« I'd love to give Amore a try with you. »_

Gray covered his mouth to hold back gasping and screaming.

_Oh shit!_

Natsu was not joking around. His boss, the CEO of his company, was interested in him!

"Gray?" Lyon called out, standing near the exit.

He bolted up and practically shouted across the room, "I gotta finish this. See you on Monday." Then Gray immediately hunched down at his desk to hide the blush on his face. "What the hell am I doing?" he whispered. "What the _hell_ is going on here?" Another email arrived, and he checked it quickly.

> _« It's after 5 there. Are you still at work? »_
> 
> _« Yeah, I'm the last one left. It's fine. »_
> 
> _« No, it's not. Go home. Text me as soon as you get there. I'd like to talk, if that's okay. This isn't the best conversation to be having over company email. »_

Right! That was true. Flirting over company email was probably breaking some rules.

> _« Then I'll get going. Thanks again for the basket. Talk to you soon. »_

Gray gathered the basket, left work, and drove home through annoying traffic. He blasted the radio, but every love song made his cheeks heat up. Finally, he arrived at his little loft situated above an old-fashion ice cream parlor in the middle of downtown. He walked up the stairs to his apartment, set the basket aside, and once again looked at the tea sitting right on top.

Earl Grey Amore.

He backed away from it, as if it might catch on fire, and fled to his bedroom.

What the hell was he doing? So many times, he heard horror stories of workplace romances. Having a fling with the CEO … was that even allowed? Didn't it break some company policy regarding insubordination? Then again, Natsu was the CEO. He made the rules. He could do whatever he pleased.

Gray pulled out his phone. The text from earlier was still there, and now Gray knew that the strange number must be Natsu's personal phone. He lifted his finger to type a message…

… and froze.

If he sent a text, Natsu would call. Gray was not sure if he was ready for what sort of phone conversation might follow.

Did he want something like this? - Hell yes, he did!

Was it a smart idea? - Hell no, it was idiotic!

Was it worth the danger to his job? - There was only one way to find out.

> _« I'm home. »_

He typed it in, but he hesitated even longer, staring at it, trying to calm himself, before slamming his eyes shut and hitting Send.

Then he waited.

And waited.

There was no instant call back.

Gray stared at the phone for five minutes, barely breathing. Maybe Natsu was busy now. Maybe he was eating breakfast, or already in a meeting.

As more minutes passed. Gray felt himself calming down. Natsu was a busy man. Maybe a relationship would not even work. After all, how often was Natsu at the company headquarters? How frequently did he take off on business? When would they even have time to meet? Would it be purely dating at work, just lunches together, chats in hallways? Would Natsu insist on keeping their relationship out of work, and they could only meet after work or on weekends?

Maybe Natsu was realizing that this was a foolish idea.

Maybe the Earl Grey Amore did not mean all that Gray thought it meant.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and Gray let out a cry of shock. He saw the number. It was him! He answered and cradled the phone up to his ear.

"H-hello?"

"Gray!" came a cheerful shout so loud, Gray had to yank the phone back a little. "So, you got it, right? And it was okay? And … and did you get it? I mean, the tea. Well, of course you _got it_ , but did you _get it_? I mean … s-sorry, nervous," he laughed, and Gray heard him take a deep breath. "You … did you really want to try … the, um … the tea? The … _amore_ … together. I mean … sheesh, I'm awful at this, sorry."

"Yes," Gray blurted out. "If … if you want. If you mean it like that."

"Yeah! Y-yeah, I do," he said, sounding relieved. "I was hoping to go on more dates with you first, but you're a handsome guy and I didn't want to miss my chance. You see, I'm not in the office much, I was just lucky to be there on your first day, and then I noticed you, and … and I wanted to make sure I had a chance before someone else noticed you. Because you're very noticeable. I mean … shit, this is going horrible."

Gray laughed and began to relax hearing that Natsu was just as awkward at this as he was. "I didn't know if they were _dates_."

"Oh! Sorry. I mean, if you don't want that…"

"I was hoping they were."

The other line went quiet for a few seconds. "Y-you were? You … you really want … really?"

"If you do."

"Yes! Will that be okay? I know, workplace relationships have bad reputations, I've never mixed business with my personal life like this before, but … well … I _noticed_ you, and … and I was hoping you'd be okay with it."

"Can I ask something bluntly, sir?"

"Don't call me sir, just Natsu."

"Sir," Gray said again in a stern voice, "if I agree, and things don't work out, do I have your promise that you won't let that be grounds for dismissing me from your company?"

"What!" Natsu screamed, and again Gray yanked the phone back with ear pain. "That's something I'd never do. Ever! Look, I'm interested in you, but if things don't click between us, we're still work buddies, right?"

"Work buddies?" exclaimed Gray. "You're the frigging CEO. I'm a software engineer."

"So?"

"So, you could fire me."

"Gray…" Natsu sounded hurt. "Do you really think it won't work out between us? I mean, I don't want you to agree if you think I'd fire you if you say no. Honestly, that's what scared me so much. I didn't want to come out and say anything at all, not for a while, but … but then I was away, and I kept asking Freed what you were up to, and he said how you were going out for lunches and chatting with a lady by the water cooler, and he said she was obviously attracted to you, and I was afraid that if I gave the two of us time so you could see that I was serious, if I gave you time to be serious back, then maybe she'd get you first."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Gray. "What lady? Sorry, I'm still learning names in the company."

"Never mind. Look, I won't ever use the job against you. I never fire anyone unless I have to, if the position becomes obsolete, or if they do something that hurts the company directly. I can't show you much privilege, either. Lunches, maybe a business trip together, but I can't give you a raise or any special treatment. So if you think you can take advantage of this, the answer is no."

"No! I wouldn't use you like that. That's just awful."

"And I won't use my position as CEO against you. I just really want to get to know you better, but if it's too awkward, if it's something you don't want, let me know right now before I get my hopes up."

Gray closed his eyes. So much could go wrong, and yet … memories of those sharp green eyes made him smile.

"I want to share some of that tea with you, Natsu."

He heard a gasp on the other end. "Then, can we go on a lunch date on Monday?"

Gray smiled and relaxed. "Sure, I'd like that."

"And … and can we plan something for next weekend? I'll make sure I'm free."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A nice afternoon tea?"

"Well, that's sweet."

"In London."

Gray dropped the phone. " _Wh-what?_ "

"Is London no good? Do you prefer Edinburgh? The Balmoral serves a very nice tea as well."

"Natsu! Seriously? London?"

"What? Is that okay? Do you prefer Japanese tea ceremony? I could book us for Tokyo, but I'm not sure we'd make it back to work in time on Monday."

"No! I … I don't have a passport. I can't just up and leave the country like that."

"Passport? Oh. I guess you need things like that, huh? I'll make sure you get one. What would you like to do for a weekend date, then? Something more local."

"Sheesh, I'd be fine with an amusement park," he muttered.

"Ooh! Disneyland!"

"No! What about … I dunno … the mountains? I like skiing."

"Great idea! I have a cabin in Colorado."

"You have a…?" He cut off his shouted words and rubbed out his head. "You know what, never mind," he sighed, realizing he was going to have to get used to things like this. "How about something _closer_?"

"Nonsense! The cabin is a great idea. Although, I can't ski," he said with a laugh. "But I can watch you ski. I bet you're good at it. You look really athletic."

Gray smirked. "And that's _your type_ , huh?"

"W-well … yeah," he mumbled. "Not that I'm just attracted to your body. I like … a lot of things … about you … and … and I'm just gonna shut up and I'll see you on Monday and I hope you like the _amore_ and bye!"

The phone flashed to show that the call ended, and Gray burst out in laughter. What an idiot! Crazy, impulsive, a bit demanding, and yet such a kid deep down inside. Gray set his phone aside and shook his head. He walked back to the gift basket and pulled out the tea.

"Amore," he muttered.

He put a kettle on to boil and opened the container, smelling the floral scent of cornflowers, roses, and the unique citrus aroma of bergamot. It smelled heavenly. He scooped out enough to make a cup and let it brew as he got out of his work clothes and stripped to only boxers. Then he settled down on the couch with the tea, sipped from his teacup, and hummed in pleasure.

"I think I'm going to like this tea," he said. Gray took another sip and let his doubts melt away. The conversation played through his head, and he found himself chuckling once again. "Colorado, huh?"


	4. Colorado Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gratsu Week Day 4: Lost / found_
> 
>   
>  Inspired by [this](http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/hollywoods-ski-getaways-luxe-real-666064) Colorado retreat ... _only_ $27 million!

Natsu was not joking about going to Colorado.

Gray met him for lunch on Monday, and the CEO seemed calm and in control once again. He talked about his trip and explained that he had bought the gift as soon as he arrived, hoping it could be shipped and arrive at Dragon Enterprise by Friday. However, whenever he called Gray after work, he was an awkward mess over the phone, babbling and falling into long stretches of silence. Gray never knew what to expect with this man.

Most of the work week went just like normal. They shared lunch again on Friday, and Natsu told him to wait around after work. They would leave right away. Gray protested, he had nothing packed, no clothes to change, and his ski gear was in a storage shed. Natsu brushed it all off.

"I'll buy whatever you need when we get there."

Gray was struck into silence once again at the money this man tossed around like it was nothing.

After work, Natsu came to the cubicle farm to fetch him. They went to a limo waiting outside. Freed was there to open the door for Natsu and wish him and Gray a fun trip. Natsu was silent and kept his face turned away through the entire ride.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked. The boss looked rather pale.

"Sorry. I'm no good with driving," he muttered, and Natsu gulped down a shot of acid from his stomach. "Once we're in the air, I'm fine, but cars … no good. Ugh!"

Gray debated if this would be proper, but finally he slid across the limo to sit beside Natsu. He rubbed his back, and Natsu leaned into him, letting his sickness finally show on his face. Gray smiled, feeling the warmth of the breaths Natsu panted out as he held onto his stomach and struggled not to throw up.

At last, they arrived at the airport. There was a bright blue private jet— _of course there was!_ —and they took off as soon as they had clearance to fly. Natsu definitely looked better in the air than he had in the limo. He opened a bottle of wine, and they both shared a glass as the jet flew smoothly across the country. As time passed in awkward stretches of silence, Natsu pulled out his phone to scroll through messages, and Gray pulled up an ebook he had been reading.

Gray reached the end of a chapter and set his phone down. "Natsu?"

The CEO looked up with a curious hum.

"When we get there, where … um … w-where will I sleep?"

Natsu looked confused, then blushed as he realized what must be going through Gray's head. "Wherever you want. The cabin has six bedrooms."

Gray jolted. Six! What sort of _cabin_ was this?

"I swear, I didn't ask you to come with me for … for _that_! I want to have a nice weekend together, not sleep with you. That's not my intension."

"That's good to know," he muttered, sighing in relief. Honestly, Gray had been thinking about why Natsu would want to go to a cabin, to live together under the same roof, for their first date.

Natsu pouted. "It's _extravagant_ , isn't it? When Freed heard about my plans, he said this was way too much, that normal couples would do something in town, just a dinner or a movie or a walk around a park as a first date. I remembered you kept saying to do something closer to home, and I worried that maybe this wasn't something you actually wanted, maybe it was too much, flying off like this, leaving behind everything to spend a weekend with me. You probably think I'm crazy, or I'm showing off, or … or that I wanted … m-more than just a date," he stuttered, blushing and looking awkwardly adorable again. "I'm not good at dating. I always go overboard and chase people away. So I understand if you want to go home after a few hours. The jet can take you back any time. You don't have to stay there. Or I can put you up in a hotel if you don't want to stay with me, if that's too weird. Whatever you want."

Gray looked out the window at the clouds now far below them. He wondered what state they were flying over. Squares of farmlands made a patchwork as far as the eye could see.

"It's almost sunset," he said. "I think … it might be weird, staying the night in the cabin with you."

Natsu looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded in understanding. "I'll call a hotel as soon as we land in Denver."

"Come get me in the morning," Gray blurted out. "We … we can have breakfast together, then head off for skiing."

Natsu perked up instantly. "Totally!"

An hour later, they were back on the ground. Denver's high altitude left Gray breathless, but at least he got to sit in a limo on the ride to the hotel. Natsu was the one who looked truly sick, and this time there was no consoling him. He used the bucket meant to hold ice for champaign, and threw up twice on the drive to the hotel.

When they arrived, Gray stepped out of the limo and looked up at the towering hotel.

"The Ritz-Carlton? Seriously, Natsu?"

The carsick CEO stumbled out, and his driver helped him to stay standing. "I told my secretary not to get the most expensive hotel, figuring you wouldn't like that. This was cheaper than Four Seasons."

"The _Ritz_?"

He pouted in disappointment. "Too much?"

Gray shook his head. "It's your money. I won't complain." Then he laughed to himself. "I have never in my life stayed at a Ritz-Carlton. Should be awesome."

Natsu grinned. "Good. I hope you don't mind that I'm staying here, too. Different room, different floor, I won't be in your way, but … but I think I need a rest before heading to the cabin."

Gray patted his back. "Do you want to eat dinner together after you rest?"

Natsu's eyes gleamed. "Yeah! Can I pick anywhere?"

"Sure. I don't know anything about Denver. Never even been to Colorado before."

"Cool! There's this place, I really, really love it, called The Fort. They serve wild game and steak. Awesome place, looks like an Old West fort, teepee and everything."

"Fine, fine," Gray laughed, figuring some place that looked like a fort must be pretty normal. "Let me settle in, wash up, and we can go."

* * *

The dinner was anything but _normal_. Gray shivered at the prices on the menu, but Natsu obviously had no cares at all, ordering a chef's special that cost $75 and a bottle of wine that was over $100. So Gray decided to just go with it. A little splurge was nice, compared to how he normally ate. He got a steak, and the two talked about old movies they liked. They got into an argument over football teams and Star Trek captains. Gray laughed, and Natsu grinned happily.

They returned to the hotel and went their separate ways in the lobby. Natsu needed to go to the hotel's business room to deal with something for work, so Gray rode the elevator alone. As he watched the floors light up, he realized that he and Natsu had gone on three dates now—five if they counted the first two work lunches—and still they had not held hands or kissed. Here he was, on the other side of the continent, with a man whom he had known for only a week, a boyfriend— _Are we really boyfriends yet?_ —whom he had not even kissed.

However, he was glad Natsu was taking this slowly. Gray needed time to warm up to people. So many past girlfriends and boyfriends had accused him of being _cold_ in his relationships. Natsu seemed to be fine just hanging out and getting to know one another gradually.

He arrived in his hotel room to see numerous brand new clothes laid out on the bed and new shoes on the carpet. Had Natsu arranged to have these bought for Gray? When? And how did he know his size?

"I am in way over my head," Gray realized as he held up satin pajamas.

He slept well, though. He dressed in some of the new clothes and went down to the hotel's restaurant, figuring he could get some tea and a bit of toast while waiting for Natsu. However, as he entered, he saw a flash of pink hair. Natsu looked up from his coffee in surprise.

"Gray! You're up early. I was going to let you sleep in."

Gray sat at the booth across from Natsu. When the waiter came up, Gray asked for his favorite tea.

"I still can't believe you actually like Earl Grey," Natsu laughed.

"It has _nothing_ to do with my name," he insisted. "I just like black teas."

"Nah, it's cool. I forgot to ask, but did you ever try the tea I got you?"

"Yeah, it was good. I was planning to bring it to Colorado with us, but you sort of whisked me away too fast."

"Oh! S-sorry," he said, tucking his head down. "I promise, I won't do stuff like that again. I'm just used to taking off whenever I want. I forget that other people might not be ready to go."

What a self-centered man! Then again, Natsu had lived alone most of his life. Gray was the same way, although not anywhere near as extravagant.

"The clothes … they look good on you," Natsu muttered, blushing and hiding his face by taking a sip of coffee.

"They fit perfectly. Don't tell me you have my size on company records."

"I … like to know sizes, in case I see something I think people will like. It's really hard to get the correct sizes for women. Like, the first time I bought a dress for Lucy, I just asked her what her size was, and so I bought what size she said. It turned out to be too small. She didn't want to admit her real size. Freed is really good at guessing clothing sizes, though. It's like a hidden talent of his. He guessed yours spot on, it seems."

Gray sneered. "I'm not sure how I feel, knowing that man was checking me out close enough to figure out my _underwear_ size _."_

" _Ack!_ N-no! Freed's taken, dating one of the security guards named Laxus. Don't worry, he's not gonna hit on you." Just then, Gray's tea arrived. Natsu glanced down at it. "Do you just want breakfast here? Then we can head out."

"Sounds good."

They ate, Gray said he should go pack, but Natsu told him that snow gear and skiing equipment were already prepared for them at the cabin. Gray wondered when the hell he managed to do things like this? Did he wake up extra early to prepare? There was also a new rental limo waiting outside. It took them back to the airport.

"Are we going home?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Home? No way! The cabin."

"Then why the airport?"

"I hate driving. The cabin has a helipad."

Gray jolted. " _What?_ We're taking a helicopter?"

Natsu looked back at him. "Is that bad? It's quicker, and I don't get sick that way. I try to fly if at all possible. Even to work, the headquarters has a helipad and I fly in from my home."

"Seriously!" Gray muttered. "I really _am_ in over my head."

* * *

Two hours later, Gray stood on top of a snow-covered hill. He adjusted his skis, made sure his goggles were secure, then pushed off.

He loved the feel of the cold air, the rush of speed, snow flying behind him, everything about skiing. He swooshed back and forth, guiding the skis over an easy slope. He saw a tiny spot of pink at the bottom of the hill and aimed for it.

This was crazy. It was out of his league. It was incredible!

When he reached the bottom, Natsu ran up to him. "That looked so cool!" he cried out. "Was it fun? Did you like it? Damn, that really did look awesome. You're so good, Gray. You're like a pro!"

"Hardly," he said, pulling his goggles up. "How is it, you have your own ski slope, but you've never been skiing?"

"It's Dad's," he explained, but quickly rushed past that. "Do you wanna go again? The rope tow can take you up as often as you want."

His dad's? Gray realized, probably a lot of things Natsu had were originally Igneel's. Houses, helicopters, jets: Igneel must have been even more extravagant than Natsu. As his son and heir, Natsu simply got possession of them, but Gray got the impression that he was normally too busy to actually go out and have fun.

In a way, Natsu was using Gray as an excuse to finally use these things his father left behind.

"Yeah, don't mind if I do." Gray leaned in, and he gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek.

His face turned red, and Natsu touched his face in shock. Gray chuckled and walked away, heading to the rope tow for another ride.

"G-Gray!" Natsu shouted out, making him stop and look around. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then suddenly held back. An awkward grin rose to his flushed cheeks. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me, getting to use this place again."

Gray smiled back at him. "It's a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me. Best damn date of my life," he said with a laugh. Then he turned to grabbed the rope tow.

"Gray!" Natsu raced over the snow, almost slipping, and up to him. He grabbed Gray, gave him a reckless kiss on the cheek, and pulled back. "Use this as many times as you want."

"You're going to get bored."

Natsu shook his head. "Not from watching you."

Gray was speechless. What could he say to something like that? He escaped by hitting the power button on the rope tow and letting it pull him back up the slope. As he went over the snow and up the mountain, he touched his cheek. Natsu's lips had been fiery hot, despite the snow all around them. Gray told himself it was just because his skin was cold from the wind, but he wondered if Natsu's kisses were always so warm.

When he arrived at the top of the slope, he looked off in the distance and frowned. Dark clouds were moving in. He had overheard the helicopter pilot warn Natsu that he would not be able to fly out after four o'clock. Gray saw now, a storm must be moving in. As fun as this was, they could not play all day long.

Still, he skied down the slope five times. Then they walked back to the cabin not far away. It was a massive log building, a mansion more than a _cabin_ , with the slope and rope tow in the backyard. Gray and Natsu got out of their snow gear and went to the sprawling living room to warm up by a stone fireplace. Gray felt like he was in a mountain retreat hotel, not a personal cabin.

"Hot tea before we go?"

Gray began to nod, but as he warmed up, he felt the back of his neck. He looked down, checked inside his shirt, shook out his clothes, and began to check his pockets.

"Something wrong?" asked Natsu.

"My necklace." He looked around, beginning to panic. "Dammit! It must have come off on the slope."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"It was a gift from my dad," he shouted. Gray cringed at his raised voice. "Sorry. I'm just … shit. That thing means a lot to me. I almost never take it off. I should have removed it before skiing. Now … I can't believe I've _lost_ it."

He began to backtrack, returning to the entryway, checking his snow jacket, looking at the ski equipment, then outside, walking slowly to the tow, looking all around. He did not see it anywhere. As he looked up the hill, he realized just how huge it was. He had skied the slope five times. The necklace could be anywhere.

"Shit, we'll never find it."

Natsu looked serious and determined. "Sure we will. We'll scour the slope."

"Natsu, a storm is coming. It's gonna snow. The necklace will get buried."

"So we go now." Natsu put a hand on his shoulder. "Answer me honestly. Will it be okay if we stay the night here?"

Gray knew what he meant. If they spent time searching the slope for the necklace, they would not make it off the mountain in time for the helicopter. Gray dropped his head. As awkward as it was, he still did not want to leave this mountain without that necklace.

"We can find it, right?"

"I can ask the pilot to hurry into town so I can buy a metal detector. We'll find it."

For once, Natsu's impulsive extravagance was fully appreciated. "Y-yeah. It's fine. If we can find that necklace, then it doesn't matter where I sleep."

"I'll find it," Natsu said, dead serious. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Natsu turned and rushed off, already pulling out his phone and giving orders to the pilot to prepare for flight. Gray wanted to go with him, but he figured it would take too much time to secure both of them. Natsu had experience with helicopters and could get himself seated without the pilot's help.

He went back inside the cabin, collapsed onto a couch, and stared at the fireplace. He kept cursing quietly, mad at himself. This had turned out to be a great date, best ever, something out of a dream. Now it was a disaster. He lost his father's necklace. What a horrible way to end the day!

He heard the helicopter fly off. Gray decided to help himself to the kitchen and cleared his mind through making tea. The cabinet was stocked with many types. He needed to relax and went with mint. Then he returned to the couch to sip the tea and wait.

After a while, Gray began to wander around the cabin, checking out the place, using the bathroom, and inspecting the bedrooms. He saw one that he thought looked comfortable enough and felt the bed. The place was so huge, maybe it would not be all that weird sleeping here with Natsu.

Finally, he heard the helicopter again. He ran up to the roof and stepped out to the strong wind of the rotors. The pilot had just stepped out.

"Mister Fullbuster? Mister Dragneel said to tell you, he's at the top of the slope. He's going to search it from the top down."

"By himself?" Gray shouted.

"The town only had one metal detector available, and we had to buy that off a local man. I gotta get back to Denver International. Am I taking you?"

Gray looked up the mountain just behind the cabin. Somewhere up there, Natsu was searching for him. He was rich, he could have waited for dawn and had a dozen people search that hill, yet he seemed determined to find the necklace before the storm came, even if he did it himself.

"I'm staying," he decided.

The pilot suddenly clasped Gray's shoulder. "He's a really loyal guy. He's crazy, too, I hope ya know."

Gray laughed and blushed. "I figured that out the very first day."

"I don't know when I'll be back. National Weather Service predicted the storm will be over by tomorrow, but if it's too late, you may be stuck here another night."

"We'll just have to see," Gray decided.

He went inside as the helicopter roared back to life and took off. Gray walked out to the rope tow. He realized that Natsu must have had the helicopter drop him off on the top of the slope. If he squinted, he could see someone moving around up there.

He pulled out his phone and tried to call. It took a while, probably Natsu digging into his thick snow gear to get the phone out, but finally he answered.

"Are you okay?" he asked right away.

"Don't stay out too long," Gray told him. "If you can't find it, we can check tomorrow."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Hey, get started on dinner, if you don't mind. We probably have some canned stuff that can be heated up. I'll be down as soon as I find it, promise."

"Be careful," he said with a twinge of worry.

"It's my mountain, Gray. My dad took me here all the time. I'll be fine."

The call ended, but Gray still stood outside of the cabin, looking up with worry. He had half a mind to start searching as well from the bottom up and meet Natsu halfway, but he had nothing to search through the snow.

He decided he could go inside and at least have a good meal prepared as way of thanks. The pantry was sparse, just some dried noodles, rice, and canned goods. The freezer at least was stocked well with meat. It appeared that Natsu had not made plans to actually stay in the cabin that night, or at least not to eat much while there. Gray wondered where he would have liked to dine. What crazy restaurant would he have picked this time?

He took some frozen chicken and a cast iron skillet, happy to get to work in a kitchen so large, instead of his loft's tiny kitchen and laughable stove. He fried up the meat, and once the chicken was nicely browned, he put it aside, adding to the pan some rice with some basil, oregano, and parsley to season. He let the rice soak up the chicken juice, put the chicken back on top of the rice, and added some canned tomatoes, a jar of olives, and chicken stock. He covered the whole thing with foil and let it bake.

The cabin began to smell heavenly of Italian seasonings and chicken juices. However, Gray heard the wind howling now. He went outside, and although it was not snowing, the wind whipped the snow already on the mountain into a frenzy. He tried to look up the mountain, but he could not see anything in the white swirls.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Natsu. It answered, but he heard only static and broken syllables of Natsu's voice, nothing clear?

"Natsu?" he tried to ask. More static. "Natsu, get _down_ here."

Natsu apparently tried to reply, but Gray's phone was only windy static.

"What?" he shouted. "Natsu!"

"Go inside!" he heard clearly, then more static.

Gray angrily put his phone away. "Get off the mountain, you idiot," he muttered to himself.

He went back inside and turned on the news, looking for something about the weather. Finally, he found The Weather Channel and watched for local news. The map looked promising. It was a heavy storm, but it was small. It should end by morning. However, what was overhead, and what was coming in fast, looked bad.

As evening set in, Gray grew impatient. He tugged on his snow gear, found some snowshoes in a closet, grabbed the biggest flashlight he could find, and marched out into the storm. Right away, he was hit by the wind. He looked back and realized he could lose his way from the cabin in a storm this bad. Still, Natsu was somewhere out here, and Gray was not about to let his boss freeze to death on his account.

Trying to remember where things were from earlier, he made his way to the rope tow. He grabbed hold of the rope and used it to guide him up the slope. Slowly trudging and keeping to the rope so he would not drift and lose his way, Gray began to climb the mountain. He looked to the left and right, swinging the bright yellow beam of light, hoping that at the very least, Natsu would see the flashlight and come to him.

"Gray?"

He swung toward the shout to his right. He ran along, crunching over the snow with the flat shoes, almost all the way to the treeline. He saw Natsu huddled by some bushes. The idiot was not even wearing a proper jacket, only his normal coat and the white scarf.

He grinned, his lips blue, and slowly he held out a bare hand. His fingers were bright pink from the cold, but gripped in them was the silver necklace.

"Found … it."

Gray grabbed the necklace, slung it around his neck in a rush, then grabbed Natsu, lifting him up into his arms.

"You are, far and away, the most reckless, the most thoughtless, the most _stupid_ boss I have ever had in my life," he shouted, hiking back down the hill. "I swear, if I didn't like you, I'd have left you out here, let you freeze off a few toes just to teach you a lesson. What the hell were you even thinking?"

"N-n-necklace," Natsu said with chattering teeth. "Precious … gift from your dad. I kn- … kn-know w-w-w-w-what that's like. Scarf … was Dad's. Most … p-p-precious thing … I own."

Gray's frustration simmered as he looked down at the half-frozen man. "It's not worth dying for."

"M-maybe it is."

"Well, it's not worth _someone else_ dying for it!" Gray screamed.

Through the blinding wind and snow, he saw the glow of the cabin lights and headed for it. He walked in, snow shoes and all, all the way to the fireplace and carefully laid Natsu on the couch. He then went back to the hallway to remove his gear. As Gray pulled off his coat, he looked down at the necklace lying on his shirt.

"Idiot," he whispered. "It's not worth _you_ dying for it."

He grabbed a blanket out of one of the bedrooms and brought it to Natsu. He wrapped him up, then carried him closer to the fire, sitting with him on the hearth. Gray dusted the snow out of the pink hair and carefully rubbed out the frosted fingers.

"Looks like it's just frostnip," he said, inspecting each finger for the telltale white coloring of frostbite. "It may hurt as it warms up."

"S-sorry," he stuttered.

"Let me check your toes." Gray carefully removed Natsu's boots, but the sweat had frozen his socks to the skin. "Okay, we'll let you warm up some more first before trying to peel that off. Sheesh, you're drenched everywhere. I'll get you something to wear. You need to get out of those clothes."

"Didn't … b-bring … anything."

Gray realized he was right. All of their clothes were left in the hotel. They had only their snow gear and the clothes they wore that day.

"Screw it," Gray muttered, and he yanked off his shirt. He pulled off Natsu's scarf, laid it out near the fire to dry, and helped him to pull his shirt off. Natsu weakly protested, but he could not move on his own yet. Gray got the snow-soaked shirt off, laid it on the hearth as well, and pulled his shirt around Natsu's shoulders.

"Can you get your pants?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "I'm _not_ wearing your underwear."

"No, the blanket should be fine for your lower body. You just need to get out of all these wet clothes before you get sick. Can you move enough?"

Natsu shifted and tried to work on his belt, but his reddened fingers were beginning to sting as they defrosted. He cringed just trying to move them.

"May I?" Gray asked softly. "Just to help," he added.

Natsu blushed, but he nodded, giving up on trying to do anything with his hands yet. He watched with a worried pout as Gray carefully undid his belt, button, and pulled down his zipper.

"I'll close my eyes," he offered.

With eyes shut, Gray grabbed the fabric and pulled the whole thing down off Natsu's legs. He felt Natsu trying to work with him, shifting his hips to get the clothes off, then struggling with his ankles, until finally the trousers and underwear were free. Gray immediately turned away, facing the fire, and laid the clothes out. Still, he looked at what sort of boxers Natsu wore. Flame print! Why did that seem so appropriate for a hothead like him?

Gray kept facing the fireplace as he heard Natsu shifting around, trying to wrap the blanket around himself for decency.

"Okay," he finally heard in a weak voice.

He looked back around to see Natsu with flushed cheeks, looking ready to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic. "Is it the frost? Is it hurting?"

"N-no," he said. "I ruined our evening. It was going to be simple and romantic, a little Italian restaurant in town, nothing fancy, just good spaghetti made by this nice immigrant family. They seriously make the best calzones ever."

"Maybe we can go tomorrow," Gray said. He stroked back some of the damp hair. "Tonight, you get to eat my food."

Natsu perked up. "You cooked?"

"As well as I could, given the limited ingredients. Are you hungry?"

"Starved!"

Gray laughed, but he still kept stroking back Natsu's hair. Without his scarf, he saw a scar on his neck. Was that why he wore it? His eyes were deep green, and in the firelight his face looked so young and vibrant. He looked up at Gray with hope and gentleness.

"Gray?"

He yanked his hand back. "S-sorry, I…"

"Thank you."

Gray blinked in confusion. "What? What'd I do? I'm the one who should be thanking you for finding my necklace."

"You were a gentleman just now, looking away."

"That's just common courtesy."

"Also…" Natsu bit his lip as he tried to think how to say this. "Up until now, I've lived for two things: to find Igneel, and to make the company something that will make him proud. I haven't put much effort into anything else. Like … _nothing_ else. I got only as much education as I absolutely needed, I've never dated anyone seriously before, I don't go on trips unless they're for business or searching for Igneel, I haven't even been to this cabin since I was a kid. Igneel took me here and bought me that scarf. A week later, he was flying to Japan when his plane was lost at sea. They found the wreckage, but never his body, which makes me hopeful that he swam to shore somewhere. So that scarf … it's the last thing my dad gave to me, and this cabin was the last time we really got to spend a lot of time together. Maybe that's why I really wanted to take you here, and I know that's why I wanted to find the necklace for you, because if it was my scarf, I wouldn't rest until I found it. Doing that … gave me a new purpose. I was doing something that had nothing to do with the company. Just you. I wasn't thinking about Igneel, or work, or anything. Just you. And … and I realized, I've probably never done that. Buying gifts for people, that's easy, but searching that mountain was a pain in the ass," he said with a light laugh. "I don't know if I've ever put my life on the line for someone else like that before. And it's … a really nice feeling. So … thank you … for showing me that I can live for someone else for a change."

Gray's brow tensed at hearing all that. On the outside, it looked like Natsu lived a charmed life, more money than he could ever use, traveling all over the world, eating anything he wanted, no matter the price. However, Gray saw a deep sadness in those eyes, something he knew as well, having lost his parents at a young age. It was not easy to get over that loss. For Natsu, hope dangled in front of him all the time. Igneel was never confirmed to be dead. Just missing. If his parents had merely gone _missing_ , Gray knew he would have become obsessed as well.

"Never dated seriously, huh?" he asked.

Natsu jolted up in surprise. Then he blushed, realizing he had given that bit of information away without thinking. "Nothing more than dining out and watching shows together. Nothing … like this."

Gray caressed his cheek. "Does that mean you consider this to be serious?"

His face went even redder. "I'd like to think it could be. If … if you want."

Natsu reached up and stroked his fingers through Gray's raven hair. His thumb ran over a scar just above his eyebrow. He felt the chill of his skin. He stared at the lips, wanting them more and more.

"May I … kiss you?"

Gray leaned into the warm touch of Natsu's hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

With the storm swirling snow against the windows and the fire roaring in front of them, their lips met, first hesitantly, then slowly growing bolder. Gray felt that Natsu's mouth was indeed as fiery as it had felt earlier against his cheek. His lips were soft, and the hands that cautiously wrapped around him were strong. Gray traced down Natsu's face, down his neck, to the shirt still unbuttoned and draped over him. He heard a soft hum, almost a purr, as he stroked his hand along Natsu's muscular chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's shirtless body and pulled him in closer.

Their kisses grew stronger, tongues met, and Natsu grabbed with greater need, yanking Gray up against him. Their bare chests pressed together, and Gray hissed as he felt Natsu claw slightly at his shoulders. Natsu's body surged at him, pressing him back until he laid on the rug, with Natsu above him. The fire crackled beside them. Their soft groans of pleasure were almost lost in the roar of the mountain storm outside. The blanket began to come unraveled, exposing more and more. Then Natsu snagged Gray's lower lip between his teeth, giving it a firm bite.

Gray yanked back, shocked by the wildness. Natsu's eyes practically burned with desire as he gazed down at him, and Gray knew he was about to melt away in the flames of passion.

Then suddenly, Natsu pulled back and wiped his lips. He crawled off, tugged the blanket around him, and Gray realized he was trying to hide what was happening _inside_ of that blanket.

"S-sorry," he muttered in a fluster.

"I didn't mind," Gray said, slowly sitting back up and shoving his hair into order.

"You … you kiss pretty damn good."

"So do you," Gray replied, hoping for more, yet worried where things might go if they continued.

Natsu looked aside and gripped his blanket with nervous twitching of his fists. "We … I wasn't prepared to … I mean, not that I don't _want_ to, but … I'd rather like to get to know you better before … before we do … _stuff_."

Gray chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "I don't want to go too fast."

"Exactly," he said with a sigh of relief. "But … maybe … can we kiss more?"

Gray cupped Natsu's face in his palm. "As much as you want."

Natsu began to lean forward, suddenly pulled back to keep his blanket in place, then tried again, leaning in and giving Gray a long, wet, sensual kiss that took his breath away.

Damn, Natsu could _kiss!_

However, that was all they did. Their hands stayed above the waist. Just touches and kisses, nothing too erotic. It was plenty for Gray.

How long had it been since he was in a serious relationship? He had been too busy in university, then too broke and stressed during his job hunting. It had probably been years since he was kissed like this.

It felt incredible. He did not want to rush this, to lose the magic of simply making out.

Natsu pulled back again. Somehow, he had ended up in Gray's lap, and the blanket just barely covered him below. Both of them knew they could be doing so much more, yet both wanted to take their time.

"You … really are muscular," Natsu noted, caressing Gray's shapely biceps, shoulders, and pectoral.

"You're really fit as well," Gray said, admiring the powerful legs straddling him. "I wouldn't have expected that from a CEO."

"I work out a lot," he admitted. "Do you go to a gym?"

"Can't afford it. I just workout at home."

"I have a gym at home. Maybe we can train together."

Gray laughed and shrugged. "Sure, maybe someday."

Natsu still caressed Gray's chest. "You carried me off the slope and all the way here."

"Is that why you like _strong guys_ , so they can carry you whenever you do something stupid?"

"I like to know we can both protect each other. If it was you in trouble, I bet I could carry you as well."

"With those arm muscles, you probably could."

Natsu blushed, but his face became solemn and thoughtful. "I know this is too early to ask, but … if we get to doing _more_ … what, um … what … _position_ do you like?"

"Thinking about sex already?" teased Gray.

"I just feel like we should set that parameter."

Gray nodded, figuring it was only fair. Even if they both wanted to wait, they should know what to expect from one another. "Honestly, it doesn't matter. I'm not really into anal in general, but I can give or receive."

"What are you into?"

"Oral, or just touching. I've had anal twice, both ways. It was okay, but I like to suck more."

Natsu blushed fiercely. "I wouldn't mind _that_ ," he laughed awkwardly. "Not yet."

"No, we take our time. And you?"

"Well, I'm not really … that is … I'm not … _sure_. But oral and touching, that's totally fine."

Gray tried to turn up Natsu's embarrassed face, but he kept it tucked down tightly. "Have you ever…?"

"Not anal," he blurted out quietly. "I was never in a relationship that serious, and I wouldn't do something like that unless I was certain. So, I'm fine going really slow, but … but if you're not okay with waiting—"

"I totally am," Gray butted in.

"G-good. I mean, I feel better, knowing you're not _expecting_ things. So then, if we get to that point…"

"We'll do what you want," he said.

"But only what _you_ want, too!"

"I told you, it makes no difference. We can even try both ways, see what you like."

"But not yet," Natsu insisted.

"How about we just have dinner for now? It's probably ice cold."

"Oh! Y-yeah, dinner. I could use food."

Gray stood, and he slowly helped Natsu up to his feet. The pink-haired man pulled Gray's shirt around him closer and adjusted the blanket around his hips and legs. Carefully, he shuffled into the kitchen, and Gray rushed to get the chicken and rice warmed up. They sat at a table and ate heartily.

"Mmmh … not bad."

"It's supposed to have peppers, garlic, onions, and dried tomatoes, but I used what I had."

"It's good. Plus it's something _you_ made." Natsu grinned up at him. "I've never had a boyfriend cook for me. This is a first, and it's really nice."

"Have you ever stayed in a cabin with a boyfriend?"

Natsu barked out a laugh. "Never! I never took one of my boyfriends on a trip."

"So why did you offer that with me? Hell, you were ready to fly to the UK."

"Because … you seem like the type who craves adventure," he said, looking uncertain but also excited at the prospects of a future dating someone like that. "You wouldn't be fully satisfied with just dinner and a movie. Although," he laughed, "I think we both got a lot more than we bargained for in terms of adventure."

"It's something I'll never forget, that's for sure," said Gray.

Natsu nervously stabbed at his rice and chicken. "Do you wanna do something again? Another date next week?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Pick any place, anywhere you've ever wanted to go. Absolutely anywhere in the world."

"I still can't leave the country."

"I'm working on getting you a visa and passport, but the government is really slow. So, anywhere here."

Gray shrugged. "I really have no idea. I picked the mountains, so how about you pick this time? What is _your_ favorite place?"

"Hawaii," he said automatically. "I love going up the volcanoes. My dad used to take me, and we'd get right up to the lava flows."

"I'm not so sure I'd like to get close to lava, but surfing in Hawaii sounds like fun."

"Awesome!" he cheered. "I'll plan everything out. We'll leave Friday right after work. And this time, if you want to pack your own clothes, bring them in the car with you."

"Oh sheesh, my car!" Gray moaned. "I left it at work."

"It's fine, security is watching over it. I told them to make sure it stayed safe."

"Yeah, but how will I get to work on Monday?"

"Oh. I'll have someone pick you up."

"A cab, not a limo."

"But I have a limo; I'd have to hire a cab."

"I am _not_ showing up to work in the boss's limo."

They chatted and ate, talking about places they had visited in the past. Gray had not had a chance to do much traveling, whereas Natsu had been to almost every major city in the world, from Shanghai to Houston to Paris, from Cape Town to Cairo to Moscow.

They argued about a movie to watch, but both agreed to the Avengers. As they watched the antagonistic bromance between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, they cuddled a little closer. Natsu ran his hand up Gray's thigh, not too high, just enough to feel the muscles under the clothes. Gray wrapped his arm around Natsu, feeling his clothes so loose around Natsu's shoulders. He wished they were really _his_ clothes, not some shirt his boss bought for him. He would have liked to see Natsu wearing his shirt and nothing else. They shared a few kisses while sitting on the couch, but when the fight scenes came up, both cheered on their favorite characters.

After the movie was over, as the credits played and they listened to Henry Jackman's music, Natsu suddenly rolled over, straddled Gray's lap, and aggressively kissed him. This time, the blanket completely fell away, yet Gray respectfully kept his hands up in Natsu's hair, caressing his neck and shoulders, not venturing lower.

He looked, though. He just had to. Natsu was only semi-hard, yet he saw that he was well endowed.

How he would love to pleasure that, to taste it, to hear Natsu's voice cry out!

But not yet. He reached inside the loose, opened shirt and grasped at Natsu's skin, pulling him close, until he could definitely feel that hot mast rub up against his stomach, yet still Gray did not give in to the temptation of touching it.

The credits had long ended when Natsu finally pulled back. His lips were wet and swollen, his pupils huge with desire, the flush crept down his neck and chest. He pulled back, yanked the lower half of the shirt around to hide himself, and climbed off Gray's lap.

"Sorry," he muttered, searching around for the blanket. "I … um … w-we should go to bed."

"Y-yeah," Gray said, utterly out of breath from those fiery kisses and knowing he needed to _do something_ before bed.

Natsu picked up only his scarf, testing it to make sure it was dry. The other clothes were still damp and could stay by the fireplace through the night. He looked back to Gray, then down, seeing how he was shifting his trousers.

"Do y-…" Natsu's question cut off short. He looked aside sharply, scolding himself. "Nothing. I hope you sleep well." He took off at a brisk pace, with the blanket trailing behind him like a royal robe.

Once Gray heard the bedroom door shut, he let out a long groan and reached down to the ache in his pants. Damn, Natsu _really could kiss!_

He made his way to the bathroom first and quickly jerked off just to relieve the tension that had built up. He almost had been tempted to ask Natsu if he wanted to touch one another, just touches for now, but this was still only their first week of dating. It was too soon. Natsu had said, he wanted to take this slowly.

He wondered if Natsu was _taking care of business_ as well in his bedroom. He thought about creeping up to the door and listening in, but he figured he could not do something that rude, especially to the man who was still technically his boss.

He picked one of the spare bedrooms, pulled off his clothes, and went to bed naked. As he laid on the mattress, he listened to the blustery storm outside. Gray closed his eyes to sleep, but his mind was still lost in memories of those burning kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gray's recipe is a highly-simplified version of one-pot Italian chicken and rice. I normally like some bell peppers and onions when making it, but those rot too quickly to be kept in a cabin like this. This is how to make something with just frozen meat and canned goods. Living paycheck-to-paycheck, I am now an ace at making meals out of practically nothing. My family jokes about how I tend to call up and ask for recipes using the most bizarre combinations. "Hey Mom, what can I make with pickled beets, white rice, canned chicken, apple cider vinegar, mustard, and some turbinado sugar?" (Actually, you can make a really delicious chicken marinade with just mustard, turbinado sugar, apple cider vinegar, and some spices.)_


	5. Lies, Spies, and Teary Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gratsu Week Day 5: Lies_

As the weeks passed, Gray often thought back to that cabin. It really had been the start of things. Before then, he could not fully imagine that _Natsu Dragneel, CEO,_ was his boyfriend. Lunches together did not feel like _dating_ , not when the man sitting across from him was his boss.

After that trip, he knew without a doubt, Natsu definitely had strong feelings for him, and he could not get those kisses out of his mind.

They were careful at work. If they went out for lunch, Gray met Natsu's limousine behind the building, and they drove out somewhere rather than eat near work. One day, they might be dining in a high-rise café eating manchego and quince tea sandwiches, the next day a food cart by the river serving the juiciest, cheesiest hamburgers Gray had ever tasted. Always, the food was superb, no matter what sort of place it was, from high class to street vendor.

Gray honestly never knew what to expect with Natsu, and he preferred things this way. The man was utterly unpredictable.

They tried to get together, sometimes after work, sometimes on weekends. However, Natsu had to let Gray know when he was available. His schedule was busy, his weekends often booked. He invited Gray to a few charity balls and galas, but the poor software engineer knew he would be lost at events like that.

Still, when they could spend free time together, just them, with no rush to eat and go back to work, things were wonderful. Natsu was a little clingy, but Gray did not mind. He liked how Natsu grabbed hold of his arm and held on so excitedly. That childishness was endearing. They cuddled to watch movies, always at Gray's loft, never at whatever sort of place Natsu lived in. (Gray was curious but figured it was a mansion way off in the countryside, since Natsu flew in to work via helicopter.)

When they kissed … Gray had no words to describe it.

When they made out on Gray's couch, he lost track of time. He immersed himself in those burning lips and scalding touches. He felt like melting, like a winter snowman and Natsu was his summer.

Yet Natsu left often as well. He told Gray if he was going out of the country, but frequently Natsu simply did not message for days on end. Gray did not see him in the office, and when he suddenly reappeared, all he said was that he was busy with work.

Gray might have been suspicious that Natsu was playing him, except when he fell asleep once while watching a movie at Gray's loft, Natsu began to talk in his sleep, complaining to some dream secretary or assistant, "I don't wanna do another interview, I wanna see Gray."

Gray held back an endearing laugh, smiled down at him, and stroked his soft, pink hair.

"You must be exhausted from all the work you do, yet you still make time for me," he whispered. Then Gray leaned over and kissed Natsu's cheek. "You're truly crazy, you know."

Focusing at work became harder as the weeks went by. Seeing Natsu walking through a hallway made Gray freeze and catch his breath. He leaped at every email from the CEO, although they were always company messages sent out to everyone. The only times Natsu messaged him, it was on his phone, usually to ask him if he had plans for lunch or wanted to go out after work.

Gray was strict about one thing: he did not want his teammates to know he was dating the boss. He was the new guy, and he wanted to be accepted for his talent as a programmer, _not_ for coworkers to think he slept his way into the job.

At least things on ICEMAKE were progressing rapidly. Day after day, Gray ran tests on the program, searching out security flaws, fixing them, running more diagnostics. He saw the progress in the graphical work Lyon did, chatted about content with Eve, and listened to Ultear and Invel as they gave him suggestions on how to optimize his work. Those two were older and highly skilled, but Gray specialized in security parameters. No one could beat him at fighting against viruses.

Although he liked going out for lunch or some after-work happy hour drinks with the ICEMAKE team, he looked forward to the texts from Natsu.

* * *

> _« Can you do lunch today? I was thinking sushi. »_

Gray smiled with warmth in his cheeks. He had just begun to reply when Invel loomed up behind him.

"Texting at work?" he asked in a gelid, accusatory tone.

Gray felt a shiver, as if this man was colder than ice.

Invel looked a little closer. "Natsu? You're texting the CEO? What could you possibly have to say to a man that busy? Why would you bother him like that?"

"He texted me first," Gray blurted out.

Lyon shifted back his office chair and looked around the corner of his cubicle. "Ooh? Love messages with the boss?"

"It's _not_ that," Gray shouted defensively.

"Y'know, there's a rumor going around the water cooler that you and Natsu have been seen at different restaurants around town."

Gray went pale. Had they been caught? Did people know?

"And of course," Lyon went on, "there was that gift basket last month from Australia. He must like you."

"Shut up," Gray snapped defensively. Shit, did people know? Were they guessing already?

Invel folded his arms. "The CEO has some eccentric whims. You haven't worked here for long, so maybe you haven't figured it out yet. I highly recommend you _not_ mistake his generosity for some foolish dream of romance."

Lyon snickered. "Maybe it _is_ romance, though." He dropped his voice and grinned slyly. "Maybe he _likes_ you. Do you like him?"

"No!" Gray cried out, feeling his heart racing. How could he get out of this?

Lyon lightly punched Gray in the arm. "I bet you do, you dog."

"He's the boss. I'm not _that_ stupid," Gray said, feeling on edge now.

"What's in the text? Asking you out to lunch? Are you going to go with him? I mean, you never know. Maybe you two will hit it off one day."

Invel glared behind his glasses. "That would be highly ill-advisable."

"Look," Gray barked, but he quickly brought his voice down so other workers did not hear, "if the CEO wants to take his employees out to eat, that's his business. I'm not going to turn down a free meal."

"You mean he pays?" asked Lyon. "Well, sure seems like a date."

Gray scoffed, "Like I'd fall for a crazy, immature man like that! He's totally not my type."

"Oh? So what's your type? Are you even into guys?"

"I don't _date_ guys. I don't mind them, but I don't want to date them. The last girl I dated was busty with a perfect butt. Tits and asses, man. T &A," he insisted. "That's what I want. Some rich-as-hell businessman who buys gifts for everyone, probably sleeps with people all over the world? Hell, who would want that?"

"Gray," Invel said with a deep, stolid voice. "May I recommend that you talk seriously with Natsu. He is young, and it may be he sees your acceptance of these invitations as hints of mutual attraction. Do you want a romance with the CEO?" he asked directly.

"Hell no!" Gray answered instinctively, feeling like he had to shield himself from this onslaught.

"Then talk to him, explain your situation, and end this before Natsu gets hurt. Reply to that text, turn down the lunch, and talk to him, either after work or over an email. Talk on private time, though, _not_ company time. You should not let your love life take up your time at this job."

"I … I understand. Mixing business and pleasure, that's always a stupid idea. I'll make things clear. I just hope it doesn't cost me my job," he said with an awkward laugh.

"Natsu would not resort to that," Invel assured him. Then he drifted off.

That meant Lyon could scoot around the corner of his cubicle to be even closer. "Hey, honest truth, Gray," he whispered. "Are you into guys?"

"Why?" he growled, staring down at the waiting message on the phone.

"Whoa, not me, okay? It's just, I know some guys. One of them is interested in finding a simple romance: dinners, hanging out, casual sex, nothing serious. It might be better if you broke the news to the boss by telling him you're already dating someone. I can introduce you two. You're totally Sugarboy's type."

Gray cringed. "His name is _Sugarboy_?"

"A stage name. He sings. How about it? Just hang out with us this Saturday, nothing else."

Gray looked away. The phone caught his attention again. "No," he finally said. "I don't think I want a relationship right now. It's just a bad time."

"Well, the invitation to hang out still stands. You're a cool guy, and I wouldn't mind some time to get to know you better. Hey, how about lunch today? Tell the boss you already made plans."

"Y-yeah. That might be better. Thanks," he muttered.

Invel cleared his throat, and the two went back to their computers. Gray still looked down at the phone. Lunch. Natsu wanted sushi. Gray had not had a chance to talk with him in a while. He really missed their lunches together.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed again.

> _« Never mind. Something came up. »_

Gray stared at the new message. Well, that made things easier, but now he really wished he could see Natsu. He needed to feel those warm arms around him.

Gray slumped over in his chair and rested his head in his hands, pulling at his hair in frustration. He really wanted to see Natsu right now, but there was no way. He couldn't simply stroll into the CEO's office or call him on his private phone when he might be busy.

Freed Justine walked up to Gray's desk. "Mister Fullbuster, if you would, follow me."

Gray jolted. Freed only came here when he had to fetch someone for Natsu, and usually it meant it was an emergency, not something that could wait for the person to finally check their email.

Lyon looked over. "Uh-oh. Maybe he didn't like that you dumped him for that lunch date."

"I didn't, he said something came up and canceled on me," Gray replied as he stood from his chair.

Gray followed Freed out into the hallway and to an elevator. They rode up the lift with typical silence as soft jazz played overhead.

"May I ask what you said to Mister Dragneel?" Freed asked sternly.

Gray jolted. "Nothing today. He texted me about lunch, but I couldn't get back to him right away. Then he texted again to cancel. That's all. Why?" he asked, wondering if Freed was also going to advise him against the growing closeness between him and the CEO.

"Did you and the other employees speak about Mister Dragneel?" asked Freed.

"Well … y-yeah, a bit. They were asking things and … and I … um … y-you _know_ , right?"

"About your relationship? Yes."

"Is it a bad idea?" Gray asked directly. "I mean, in _your_ opinion."

"I'm not one to answer. I'm also dating someone who works in this company. Such arrangements can work with the right frame of mind and mutual understanding. Were you and the techs discussing this issue?"

"A little," Gray admitted. "They've grown suspicious of us. I had to deny it."

"I see," Freed muttered with a furrowed brow. "So he was watching CCTV again."

"Huh?"

"He was spying on you. He likes to watch the security cameras. He must have overheard your conversation and misunderstood. Mister Dragneel suddenly canceled all of his appointments for the day and hid in his office. We could hear him raging in there. I was hoping you could calm him down, but it seems you're the cause. You need to confess and explain your actions to him."

Gray dropped his head. "Shit. I was just trying to get those guys off my ass."

"I understand, but you need to explain this to him directly. He's a very _impulsive_ man."

Gray nodded, and the elevator opened. The two of them marched out. Gray saw a massive blond security guard standing in front of Natsu's office door, and already he could hear shouts of anger inside. Some workers slowed down to look, but one glare from that guard's scarred face sent them scurrying.

"Laxus, how is he?" Freed asked the security guard.

"Breaking every piece of shit in that room, from the sounds of it. I don't want you going in there, Freed. It's not safe."

Gray looked between the two. Freed never called anyone by their first name, yet he spoke to this man with familiarity. Then he remembered Natsu said Freed was dating a security guard. This must be him, although their body language and speech gave away nothing, besides that little bit of familiarity.

Freed looked over to Gray. "See if you can calm him, but if you can't, get out. It's not the first time Mister Dragneel has thrashed his office."

Gray nodded and stepped forward. Just as Laxus reached for the knob, they heard something hit and smash against the door. Slowly, Laxus opened the room, and Gray slipped inside.

Natsu was slumped in his chair, although the desk had been overturned, computer equipment and writing utensils scattered and broken on the floor. Pictures on the wall were sideways or had been broken. Gray stepped over the shattered vase of a ficus plant.

"Natsu?"

He looked up, and Gray saw lines of tears on his cheeks. It tore at his heart.

"You really did overhear," he realized.

"Get out of here," Natsu screamed. He picked up a jar of pens off the floor and threw it at Gray. "Just get out."

Gray easily batted the jar aside. "You _know_ I only said those things because we're at work. I want to keep work and romance separated. We talked about that."

"So you'd lie to your friends?" he asked, his voice strained with tears.

"Invel is not my friend, and Lyon … okay, yeah, I lied."

"You told them you don't like to date guys."

"Normally, I don't," he admitted.

"But … you said you've had … that you … b-both ways," he sputtered out before sniffing up snot.

Gray slammed his eyes shut. That was right. He admitted to Natsu that he had anal sex twice. "They weren't _dates_ , exactly. Look, I went through a wild time in college. I didn't want anything serious, didn't have time for dating. One-night stands, nothing else. I've never had a _boyfriend_ before now. It's not normally my thing."

"So then, you actually don't want me after all. You just agreed because you were afraid I'd fire you if you said no."

"No, Natsu—"

"That's what you told them," he screamed, kicking his overturned desk. "You said you hope it doesn't cost you your job."

"I had to say something."

"You said I'm not your type."

"I don't really _have_ a type."

"Tits and asses? Is that your thing?"

Gray folded his arms and looked aside. "I dunno. Maybe for women. Look, I told you, I'm bi. I have a certain type of woman I prefer, but I never really had a _type_ with men."

"You said … you don't _like_ me, that dating me is _stupid_ , and … and you think I sleep with people around the world." Fresh tears streamed down his blotched cheeks. "Do you really think that? Do you think I'd cheat on you?"

Gray sighed and walked up to the desk. "I'll admit, it's crossed my mind."

"Gray!" he screamed, shaking as he struggled to hold back sobs.

"Because I don't understand what you could possibly see in me," he explained, stepping up beside Natsu. "I don't get it. And I'm worried." He reached out and stroked Natsu's frazzled hair. "I'm worried you'll get bored of me. I'm worried I'm just some fun toy for you. You're a man who could have anything and anyone. So why did you pick me, out of all the people in this world? I'm worried what might happen if people at work found out. I don't want them to know, Natsu. Even if I have to lie, I want _us_ to stay just _us_."

He knelt in front of the large chair and looked up into Natsu's face.

"I don't want people to think you're the sort of man who would give an employee special treatment," he explained gently, "and I admit, I don't want my teammates to think I got this job, or any accolades, purely because we're dating. I want to keep that world separated from _our_ world." His head dropped, staring at Natsu's shoes now. "It's not easy. I see you in the halls … I just want to run up to you, grab you, kiss you fiercely, right in front of everyone. But I can't, because you're talking with board members or stockholders or some secretary planning a trip to God-knows-where. Then you take off and I don't hear from you at all, and … and I get worried. I don't like thinking you might cheat, but … I've been there, Natsu. I've had that, and I don't want to go through it again."

"I don't cheat," Natsu said, sounding angry and offended.

"You spy on me instead. Do you not _trust_ me?"

"That's not it at all. I wanted to see your face when you got my message. I … I like to see how you look when I do that."

"Just how often do you watch me at work?"

Natsu frowned and looked away. "Enough so Freed has chewed me out." Then his head dropped. "I need to see your face. I need to know that what I do isn't annoying, that you actually like it. I need to know that you actually _want_ it, and … and it's not just out of fear and intimidation. I know who I am, Gray. I know _what_ I am, the son of Igneel, a powerful man who was once called the _Flame Dragon King_ because of how he lit a fire under this company and made it soar. People around me fear that power, or they want to use it for their own greed. It's hard for me to know if someone likes me for _myself_ , and not out of greed for the money or out of fear of what I might do to them."

"Natsu," he said, rubbing both hands up and down his thighs in comforting strokes. "I told you, I didn't agree to date you because I feared for my job."

"You still asked me if I'd fire you."

"That's if we broke up, not if I turned you down. I admit, your position as my boss is daunting, sometimes it's frustrating, but … if I didn't want this, I would tell you honestly."

"How do I know you will?" he shouted. "You're intimidated, you just admitted that. You could _put up with me_ out of fear, just like everyone else."

Gray glared. He suddenly reached up to Natsu's crotch.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you really think I'd do something I don't want out of fear?" Gray asked in a coldly enraged whisper. "Do you really think I'm that much of a coward?" He squeezed the lump he felt within the slacks, stroking it with a firm, steady hand.

Natsu tried to squirm away. "Nngh … Gray!"

"Are you that conceited about your own status? You little bitch." He yanked Natsu's knees apart and settled between them. "You're my boss, but you don't scare me. You got that? Your power, your money, I don't care about that. I am not some coward." Gray slipped Natsu's zipper down and reached inside the trousers.

"Gr-Gray!" he cried out. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

"I would never, _ever_ , demean myself to doing something like this to a boss. Never! Not even if it meant he'd fire me." He eased Natsu's limp shaft out and gazed at it through the sunlight streaming in through the office windows. He rubbed it like he had dreamed of touching it for many weeks. "I am not some whore who can be bought with money."

"I never said—"

"I am not some _coward_ who would give in to a person just because they have a good job and some cash." Gray leaned over and licked up Natsu's cock, earning a strangled cry of shock and arousal from him. Slowly, it grew firmer. "Don't you dare think I would do _this_ out of fear and intimidation, you pink-haired bastard."

He licked up to the head and began to let the cock slide into his mouth.

"Wait! Not at work!" Natsu hissed, trying to push him away.

Gray blindly grabbed Natsu's wrists and pinned him to the office chair. He went down, relaxing his throat, taking the cock in.

"Oh shit … G-Gray," Natsu moaned, straining to keep quiet.

He bobbed up and down until he finally felt the cock stiffen to full size, getting longer and wider in his mouth, while Natsu squirmed in his chair. Gray relaxed his throat, letting the cock go deeper, and Natsu let out a gasp of pure pleasure. He pulled back up to look into the flushed face and widened green eyes.

"Do you get it yet? I want you, Natsu. I want everything about you. I want texts from you every day. I want you to call me all the time when you're gone on business trips. When you email me, I drop everything to read your letters. I have a folder in my inbox just for you, and I read through your emails over and over. I'm frigging _obsessed_ with you, and it's troubling me at work, because I can't stop thinking about how much I want to march into this office … and do precisely this!"

He let go of Natsu's wrists so he could stroke him, now wet from his mouth and sliding through his fingers with ease. How long had he wanted to touch him like this? How many nights had he fantasized in bed or in the shower about tasting him, pleasuring Natsu, watching the faces he would make?

He looked up now, and he saw not someone disliking it, ready to push him away again, but a man in awe. He wondered if Natsu had ever in his life received a blow job. Maybe this was a first. If so, he was going to give him something to remember.

During his wild days in college, Gray realized he liked the feeling of giving a man or woman pleasure with just his mouth, the tastes and the simple act of giving without any receiving. One male partner with a penchant for dirty talk had called him a _cock slut_. Maybe that was true. He loved oral, and Natsu's cock fit perfectly in his mouth, not so wide that it hurt the corners of his mouth, just long enough to deep-throat.

He felt Natsu's hand on his head, and he put his own hand over it, showing him he could grab there. He heard Natsu's breath getting husky, deeper, quiet grunts and hushed expletives of pleasure. The fingers in his hair began to tighten, and he felt the leg muscles around him tense up. He rubbed the base of the cock while his mouth worked the head, going faster for him, slightly worried that Laxus and Freed might open up the door to see why it had fallen so silent inside.

"Gray!" Natsu hissed in warning. "G-get off! I'm … it's gonna…"

Gray pulled up with saliva smeared down his chin. "Can I swallow it?"

Natsu's eyes grew huge. "What?"

"Is it safe to do that?"

"Safe?" he cried out again.

"Safe! Is it safe?"

"Wha-… Oh! Y-yeah. I … I'm not … Do you really wanna?"

"Please."

"Unh!" Natsu cringed, and it was obvious he was straining to hold back now. "Y-yes. Now!"

Gray thrust the cock back into his mouth, bobbing faster, ready for it. Natsu's breaths came in sharp, staccato gasps as his muscles drew up to a climax. The gripping hands went from Gray's hair to his shoulders, clawing into his suit until he could hear the scratching in the fabric weave. Damn, he wished that he was naked and those nails were digging into his skin! Another time.

He tasted Natsu spilling over his tongue, down his throat, filling his mouth. Gray turned his eyes up to see the mouth hanging open in pleasure, silent but showing all Gray wanted to see.

Natsu liked it, and that was what he _needed_ to know.

As he felt the shaft getting soft, Gray pulled off and began to lick, cleaning it up, making sure every last drip was squeezed out. Then he carefully tucked Natsu back in, zipped up his trousers, and gazed up at him with a pleased gleam in his eyes.

"Do you get it now?" he asked. "Be clingy, Natsu. Be demanding. Text me and email me as often as you want. I'll let you know if you become irritating, but so long as you don't call me at three in the morning, I won't ever think a text from you is annoying."

Natsu nodded, unable to speak yet. His cheeks were bright, sweat stiffened the sides of his hair, and he panted with weariness. If anyone were to see him, they would know precisely what happened. For Gray, though, the sight of him so messed up and lust-lost was glorious.

"Lunch?" Natsu finally asked, barely able to speak even that much.

"I'll need to cancel on Lyon."

"Cancel," he ordered. "Talk … security … something."

Gray was getting more and more turned on by how disoriented Natsu was. It must be a hidden kink of his, to blow a man so good he could not mentally function. Gray pulled out his phone and sent Lyon a text.

> _« Talked to the CEO. He understands. He needs to discuss program security parameters over lunch. Just gonna eat and talk. »_

Natsu looked at the phone as Gray typed. "Just eat and talk?" He sounded disappointed.

"Well," Gray reasoned, "I just had a _very_ good lunch." He licked his lips to show what he meant. "And we can talk, if you want. Or no talk and do more. You're the boss," he said slyly.

"More," Natsu answered right away. "You … you're still…"

"Blue-balled and _aching_ ," he admitted with a little bit of sexual frustration creeping into his voice.

"Not here," Natsu realized, looking around the office. "Limo."

"Sex in the car? Kinky bastard."

"The windows are tinted, and it's soundproof so long as you're not loud."

"So long as you don't bite my cock, I can be quiet."

"I … I want … to try _that_."

Gray lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"What you just did."

"A blow job?"

"Y-yeah. I wanna try it."

Gray laughed and got off his knees before they began to hurt. "Ever done it?"

"No," he admitted. "Is that okay?"

"Hell yes."

Gray helped Natsu to straighten up as much as possible. Then they left the office. Laxus and Freed were right outside, shoulder to shoulder, talking intimately to each other. They separated the instant the door opened.

"Freed, I apologize," Natsu said, sounding like a businessman once again. "Please have my office cleaned. Laxus, your discretion will be rewarded. Expect a bonus in your next paycheck."

"You don't need to bribe me, sir," the security guard told him.

"Not a bribe. A thanks. Freed trusts you the most. He picked the perfect people to come deal with this … incident." Natsu looked over to Gray and smiled at him. "Freed, in half an hour, have sandwiches for two brought to the executive lounge. Soda for me, iced tea for Gray."

"Understood, sir," Freed said with a bow.

Natsu's eyes told Gray to follow him. They went to a different elevator, an exclusive one that went to the parking garage for executives. Once inside with the doors closed, Natsu grabbed Gray, slammed him against the elevator wall, and began to kiss him while grinding against his groin. He grabbed Gray's shirt, loosened his tie, undid his first two buttons, pulled the starched shirt apart, and latched on to Gray's shoulder, biting and sucking. Gray let out a shuddering cry of erotic pain. It took just that to make him hard again.

"You're not just my employee," Natsu snarled, glaring up at him. "You're … _mine!_ " Then he kissed Gray and bit his lower lip.

However, the kiss lasted less than a minute. When the elevator dinged, Natsu yanked back, wiped his mouth, and looked in control again. Gray was the one left disheveled, clothes rumpled, lip swollen, and painfully aroused.

Natsu strode out, and slowly Gray limped after him. Dammit, he needed _something_ soon! Natsu headed straight for a limousine, pulled out a key fob, and unlocked it. He climbed into the backseat and waited for Gray.

"Are we safe in here?" Gray asked as he climbed in.

"No, but safer than my office. Freed will have to erase some security videos now."

"Or you can keep them for yourself," Gray teased.

Natsu's eyes widened. "You're right!" He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text. "That's an awesome idea, Gray."

"Wait, you're seriously keeping them? Natsu, that's like … like a _sex tape_ now."

His mischievous grin shot down to Gray's groin.

"Damn! You really are a kinky bastard."

"You're the one who just gave his boss a blow job at work."

Gray's cheeks went hot. He had! And he would love to do it again one day.

"But now…" Natsu pulled Gray over on the long bench. "I want you."

He snagged Gray's hair and yanked him in, kissing him with the same ravenous lust as in the elevator. Only now, the car was silent, the windows tinted black so no one could see inside, and they were in an exclusive garage.

Natsu reached down and groped at Gray. "Dammit," he snarled through the rough kisses, "do you know how long I've been wanting to touch you?"

"Why … _nngh_ … why did you wait this long?"

"I wanted to take it slow," he said, yanking Gray's tie off and throwing it aside. "Didn't wanna scare you away." He fumbled with Gray's shirt buttons.

"Stop, you're gonna tear the buttons off. I don't have many nice shirts."

Natsu growled deep in his throat, and he suddenly tore the shirt, sending buttons flying over the backseat.

"Natsu!"

"I'll buy you a new damn shirt," he yelled, throwing the shirt aside. "I want you out of these stupid clothes."

Gray pushed him back. "Idiot. Just ask. I can undress myself faster than you can."

Gray removed his shoes, took off his belt, undid his pants, and slid his underwear off.

"See, isn't that easier?"

"Not as fun," Natsu said petulantly.

"Rip my clothes off sometime when I don't need to return to work in an hour."

"I can't help it," he said, running his hands over Gray's torso. "When I'm with you, I lose control of myself. I become a demon, and I want to _ravage_ you."

Gray moaned as the hot hands rubbed over him. Natsu leaned in, licking up his body: his neck, his pecs, and down his abs.

"Can I?" he asked, his body getting lower, but not touching where Gray wanted it.

"Fuck yeah," Gray groaned, ready to beg if he had to.

Natsu touched him, cautiously at first, feeling out the size, admiring the shape. Then he licked the palm of his hand, reached down again to feel the cock sliding easier through his fingers, and began to stroke Gray.

"Oh God, yes!" he shuddered.

"I've been wanting to touch you since Colorado," Natsu admitted.

Gray peeked open an eye. "That long?"

"I knew you probably jerked off that night."

He laughed softly. "Yeah, I did. I was curious if you did."

"No. I couldn't. I'm always nervous about doing it if anyone is in the house. I can't even do it if my cat is around."

"But you can in a car in public?"

"I'm not jerking off. I'm jerking _you_ off. Plus, no one can enter this car except my driver who isn't on call today."

"And in the office?"

"I was trying to push you away. You asshole, holding me down like that!" he scolded lightly. "That could be consider as non-consensual oral sex, ya know."

"Heh! You seemed to like it," Gray pointed out.

" _You_ were the one obviously enjoying it. Do you have some weird office kink?"

"Who knows! Never done anything like that at a job before."

"Ever done something like _this_ in a car?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm curious. I won't be jealous. After all, it's in the past."

"Fine. My dad's Chevy Silverado, I was seventeen, claimed I was going on a camping trip with classmates, actually took a girlfriend out to the middle of nowhere, banged her in the back of that pickup truck. Probably the worst sex of my life, to be honest. It was cold, I only had a blanket to lay out, not a mattress, and she wanted up top, so my back was killing me from lying on the grooves of that pickup. Probably _why_ she wanted to go cowgirl, to save her spine. Then I ended up getting a mosquito bite on my dick. She obviously didn't like it either. We broke up a week later."

"Bad sex, huh?"

"Ugh! Story of my life."

Natsu leaned over and licked Gray's cock to make it wet again as his hand began to make too much rough friction on the skin. "Is it your partners, or is it you?"

"Fuck you!" he panted. " _You_ certainly seemed to like it just now."

"I did," he answered honestly. "A lot." Natsu slipped down to the floor of the limousine and scooted to be between Gray's legs. "I really liked it," he said softly, and he licked over the head of Gray's cock. "Never done it, though, so maybe it was actually horrible and I just don't know."

"Screw you. Guys have said I give good head."

"Yeah? Well, you do. I don't think I can give back as good as that. Maybe this will be yet another bad-sex-in-a-car story for you."

Gray stroked through Natsu's hair. "It won't be bad, because I already know I'm your first. That alone makes this special. Just don't scrape your teeth on my dick."

Natsu licked up again, and he made a face. It was a strong, musky smell, overpowering, yet not unpleasant. He tried to thrust his mouth down like Gray had done, but he pulled back choking as soon as the cock hit the back of his throat.

"Easy," Gray said, gently caressing his hair. "For now, just suck the head. Let your hand take care of the rest. The head's the most sensitive part, anyway."

Natsu felt annoyed at himself, but he followed Gray's advice. Just bobbing on the top part was simple. As saliva dripped down, his hand could stroke easier up and down the shaft.

"God, yes!" Gray moaned, leaning his head back against the car seat and threading his fingers through Natsu's hair. "Damn, your mouth is so hot."

Maybe it wasn't the _best_ blow job in his life, it was timid and awkward with a bad rhythm, but Gray loved simply knowing Natsu was doing this for the first time, just for him. This rich, powerful CEO was on his knees, sucking his cock. He had to confess, that was intensely erotic when he thought about it.

Then the elevator dinged and a group of executives stepped out, heading to their cars for lunch. Gray gasped in horror and Natsu held still with the cock still plunged between his lips. They could hear chatting about which restaurant they should go to as the group walked through the echoing, cavernous parking garage.

"I thought you said this car is soundproof," Gray whispered.

Natsu pulled off. " _Nearly_ soundproof. You can barely hear them, right?"

Gray listened again. Although his heart was pounding and all senses were on alert, he realized that they could barely hear what the people were saying. In a normal car, they would have heard the clicking of high heels and patent leather shoes in such a small, echoing parking garage. Instead, they barely heard muffled voices, although the group was right beside the limousine.

Then Natsu smirked. He suddenly thrust down onto Gray's cock, taking it much deeper this time.

"Natsu!" Gray hissed. Shit, those people were right outside! He could hear them arguing over a few places to eat. If he made a loud noise, they would definitely hear.

Natsu's eyes gleamed devilishly. He sucked harder, thrusting in even when it made his throat spasm.

"Shit, stop," Gray warned, trying to pull him off.

This time, Natsu grabbed Gray's hands and pinned them to the car bench. He held him down and continued to suck.

"Dammit … no," he gasped.

Natsu sucked relentlessly, faster as they heard what sounded like a consensus on where these executives should eat this time.

"Na- … _fuck_ … Natsu," Gray warned. "I'm gonna … sh-shit!"

"Do you hear something?" a lady asked her colleagues.

Gray slammed his mouth shut, but he felt his body exploding. He shivered, unable to stop anymore. He could only give in, lost in bliss, coming in Natsu's mouth.

As he floated on the orgasmic high, he heard the group leave, cars start up, drive away, and then all was silent in the parking garage once more. Finally, Natsu pulled back, as if he had worried that any motion might have made Gray scream. He gulped down and made another face, not sure if he liked the taste. Still, seeing the flush spread over Gray's naked body was what he truly wanted.

"You … fucking … bastard," Gray whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"I figured that'd do it," Natsu said, getting off his knees only to realize they had mud stains now. "Dammit, Freed will need to get me some new slacks before lunch ends."

"It'd do what?" asked Gray.

"Hmm? Oh! It was just a hunch, but I figured you were a bit of an exhibitionist."

"What?" he screamed. "No I'm not!"

"Obviously, you are."

"That was horrible!"

"No, it was overwhelming to you. You actually really liked it, didn't you?"

"You held me down when I said no."

"Payback."

"Bastard!"

"Did you hate it?"

Gray pouted and folded his arms. "Obviously, I didn't _hate_ it."

"You know, your dick got a lot harder as soon as you realized we weren't alone." Natsu slid up beside Gray and wrapped his arms around him. "I could … plan things. They'd be safe. If you like this sort of thing."

Gray kept quiet, still pouting. After a long silence, he confessed, "Maybe I have a … a thing … knowing someone could find me."

"You're an exhibitionist."

"Shut up! I'm not!"

"I want to see you react that way again."

Gray glared over at him, but Natsu was not teasing him now. He was serious.

"I want … any of this … again."

Gray's mouth dropped. "It was okay?"

"It was _incredible_."

"Even in the office?"

"Especially that."

"But I … I held you down. That was a really crappy thing to do."

"Trust me, I could have broken out of a weak hold like that. I didn't hold you down all that tightly, either."

"I thought you were just weak."

"Screw you!" He laughed at their easy bantering. "Hungry?"

"Famished!"

"Freed should have sandwiches for us. You'll need a new shirt. Let me text him."

While Natsu sent Freed a message, Gray pulled on his underwear, trousers, shoes, and draped the torn shirt around him as best as he could.

"Okay, Freed messaged back. He said to stay here and he'll bring the meal to the car. The clothes should be here by the time we finish eating."

"Seriously, don't rip my shirt again. Not at work."

"Promise. And I'll try not to overreact if I hear you lying to your workmates. I … _guess_ I get it. It still hurt, though."

Gray reached over to Natsu's chin and eased his pouty face up. "I thought I showed you, I didn't mean any of it."

"It _still_ hurts."

Gray leaned in and kissed him. "Then I'll have to make up for it even more … later … maybe after work? Are you busy?"

Natsu sighed. "Today, yes. Friday I leave for another trip. Germany, this time. I wish I could take you."

"What about Thursday?" Gray asked, pushing aside that he also wished he could go on all these trips around the world, but it would take a while longer to get his passport and visa.

"Um … I think I'm free." Natsu yanked out his phone to check his calender. "Yeah, nothing planned." He put the phone away with a wily smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something simple but romantic. A home-cooked meal, cuddling on the couch, some stupid rom-com movie, and maybe … maybe a bubble bath together, if you want … and … and you can stay the night."

Natsu's eyes gleamed like stars. "Can I, really?"

"If you don't mind my small bed. I'm sure yours would be better for two people."

"Ehhh…" Natsu pulled back and an uncertain face. "I don't want you to go over there and feel weird, out of place. I want you to be yourself. That's why I like to go to your place instead."

"Don't you feel weird, coming to that loft? It's probably no bigger than your frigging dining room."

"My place isn't like that. And I don't feel weird at all. Gray, I lived in an orphanage. Your place is pretty awesome."

"Well," he chuckled, "you're welcome to it." He leaned over and gave Natsu a kiss. "Anytime."

"Any?" Natsu asked pulling him in closer. "As often as I want? Because, you know," he said, letting his hand drift down Gray's bare chest toward his trousers, "I can be a _really_ selfish man."

"I like that about you," Gray whispered, leaning in closer, staring at his lips, that mouth that had pleasured him so wonderfully.

Natsu's lips softened and parted, and he could feel Gray's breath on his face now. "I'd love to hear you when you're not holding back."

"Same here," he sighed, his lips just touching Natsu's. "I wanna hear you moan my name as I suck you off."

"Oh God, yes…"

Knuckles suddenly rapped on the car window. "Mister Dragneel?"

They yanked apart at Freed's voice, and Gray turned aside, putting his fist to his mouth in frustration. Natsu laughed softly at his reaction. He straightened his hair, then opened the door and stepped out. The car door shut behind him as he walked over to Freed. Gray tried to listen in, but the car really did have a good ability to block outside sounds. He could barely make out Natsu's loud voice and could not at all hear Freed's soft-spoken words.

"Ah, thanks. Yes, this will be just fine. Try to match the color of the shirt. I doubt which brand matters, so long as it looks similar. Should I get new … yes, the trousers. I know, they're filthy. Just buy those when you buy the shirt. Yes, Freed. Oh, those tapes? Yes, yes, I know, it was dangerous. Sheesh, you don't have to snap at me. Oh, I see. Yes. I understand. It's fine. No, no need to go that far. Hah! Nope, not promising that. Yeah, and thanks, really. That's all for now. We'll stay in the car and wait for you. Just make sure you're back before lunch ends. Awesome, see ya."

The door opened, and Natsu brought in a tray of food. "Lunch is served," he announced regally.

"What was all that about?" Gray asked as he took the tray and set it up inside the limousine.

"Freed's a stickler for rules. Obviously, we both broke those rules."

"Will I be fired?"

"Hell no! Although he asked if Laxus would get fired. Apparently in retrieving the tapes, he saw part of it."

"He _saw_? Us? Doing _that_?"

"Obviously he didn't watch the whole thing. Anyway, I trust those two. The tapes are confiscated." Natsu climbed in and shut the car door. Then he beamed a rascally grin at Gray. "Wanna watch it together on Thursday? Maybe _after_ the rom-com?"

Gray let out a flustered scoff. "You do realize, I'm gonna see it and wanna do it again."

"That's what I'm hoping," Natsu admitted slyly.

"Bastard. You just want me to suck your dick."

"Yeah. You were good. I wouldn't mind it again right now."

"Oh?" Gray ran his hand up Natsu's thigh. "I suppose, these slacks are ruined. Freed's off to buy you new ones. So if I get a little messy…" His fingers grazed over the lump inside. "… it won't really matter."

Natsu groaned, and his hips thrust up into those teasing fingers.

Gray pulled back his hand. " _After_ we eat."

Natsu glared. "Bastard."

"What can I say? I like getting you riled up. Besides, I'd rather you have time to recover, that way I can taste your cum again."

"Shit," Natsu hissed, shifting around in his seat as the idea got him turned on again.

Gray chuckled and handed him the soda. "Eat. That way I can eat _you_."

* * *

Lyon walked into the office, stomach full and feeling energized for more work. He saw Gray already sitting at his computer.

"Hey, hey!" Lyon slapped his back. "How was the date with the boss?"

"It was not a date. I told you, we talked and sorted things out."

He slid into his cubicle but rolled his chair over to Gray's side. "So, did he actually have a thing for you?"

"I didn't ask. He was well-composed about it, though."

"Damn. I kinda feel sorry for the guy, getting turned down by his own subordinate. But you talked over lunch, right? About the security for the software?"

Gray held back a smirk. "Yeah, we discussed various forms of protection to use for future developments."

"Awesome. You know, we'll probably be done with this in two weeks. It's going by so fast. I wonder though, what's going to happen to you after we're done?"

"Well, I'll need a new job," Gray answered. "I was only hired for ICEMAKE."

Lyon's mouth dropped. "Oh man, seriously?"

"Yep. It was just a short-term contract job."

"That stinks. There's gotta be some other program you can work on here."

"Dunno. Maybe something will come up again."

"I hope so. I'd hate to lose you. Hey, did you change shirts?" Lyon asked, tugging on Gray's sleeve. "This one is silk. The shirts you normal wear are all cotton."

Gray clenched his throat to keep from cursing. "Oh, well … I snagged my shirt during lunch, ripped out some buttons, nothing I couldn't fix at home, but the CEO decided to buy me a new one."

"Hah! Same color and everything. I bet he's still trying to hit on you, even after you turned him down."

Gray rolled his eyes and looked over at Lyon. "Really? Why do you insist on this?"

"Office gossip is too much fun," Lyon admitted. "Oh, but hey, have you seen the new lady in the Crime Sorcière development group? Meredy, I didn't catch her last name. Hot damn, I am _in love_."

"Idiot," Gray laughed, going back to his computer.

* * *

In his office, Natsu stared at the screen with a horror-struck face.

"Short-term?" he repeated. He touched the screen showing the overhead view of the office and caressed over the image of Gray working on his computer. "A new job? N-no … _FREED!_ "

A few seconds later, the office door opened. "Sir?"

"You only hired Gray for a short-term contract?"

"Yes, sir. Security is his specialty. ICEMAKE happened to be a program in which he excels. His expertise got the team back on track and ahead of schedule."

"And when it's done?"

Freed spared a look of sympathy. "He knew his contract with us was short-term."

Natsu looked hurt. "He never said anything about it."

"If I may guess, Mister Dragneel, he probably thought you already knew. It's in his employee profile, after all. This was only a contract job."

Natsu slumped back in his chair, staring ahead in shock.

He had only a limited time being Gray's boss.

What would happen after the contract was fulfilled? Gray would leave. Things would change. Gray liked him—Natsu firmly believed that now—but he would move on to another job, maybe in another city, even another part of the country.

Natsu had liked the idea of sneaking Gray into this office again some day. He thought he would have years of happy lunch dates together. Maybe one day, when Gray was more comfortable and the office accepting, the two of them could be open about this, leaving the office together holding hands and sharing a happy hour pint with other workers, laughing and giving one another discreet kisses in the pub.

Now, he realized Gray would not be around for much longer.

"Find him a job," he growled softly.

Freed shook his head. "Sir—"

" _Find him a job!_ " he screamed. "I don't care if we have to develop a whole new product just for him; find a reason for him to stay in this company."

"Sir, that's unreasonable."

" _I don't care_ ," he bellowed. Natsu swirled his chair around, facing the window so Freed did not see the tear that slipped down his cheek. Quieter, forcefully calmer, he ordered, "Find something."

Freed gave a slight bow. "I'll try, but no promises. You have a company to run. You can't destroy it for one employee. Mister Fullbuster would never want you to do that just for him."

Then Freed turned and strode out, closing the door securely behind him. Natsu stared at the window, feeling his heart shatter at the thought of Gray leaving him one day. Then he looked over to a portrait hanging on the wall of Igneel, looking dignified, powerful, regal as the _Flame Dragon King_ the media had nicknamed him.

"What should I do, Dad?" he asked unsteadily. "I don't want to let him slip away from me."

He closed his eyes as tears burned and stung down his cheek.

"I _can't_ lose him!"


	6. Bridging the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratsu Week Day 6: Distance
> 
> (Okay, so Gratsu Week was ages ago, but this story is turning into a real story and will almost certainly go past the originally intended 7 days.)

Gray leaned back in his bathtub with Natsu settled between his legs, resting on his chest. They had eaten dinner, watched a romantic movie, made out on the couch, and things had heated up until they stroked each other off. Then they pulled one another into the bathroom to get naked and cleaned up. There was plenty of wild kissing once they could be skin-against-skin, but they gradually settled down into the tub.

Now, the post-sex haze mixed with the steamy heat and made them feel lazy and happy. Natsu kept tracing a tattoo on Gray's chest, while the computer tech stroked up and down the CEO's sculpted torso, dipping into the water to feel that soft and spent cock, merely a gentle and pleased touch down there, then back up, dragging hot droplet over his bronze skin.

"I could have a new tub put in," Natsu said idly, running his finger around the edge of the dark blue tattoo.

"Do you not like it?" Gray asked with his eyes closed to enjoy the closeness.

"I do, but you look cramped."

"'M fine," he muttered, not at all minding how close Natsu had to be.

"If we shift the pipes to the east wall, we could rotate the location of the tub. That would give more room. The sink could be smaller and closer to the toilet. Maybe even a jet spa would fit in here."

Gray only hummed. "It'd be a waste. The chance of me remaining in this loft for more than three years is pretty slim." He knew that was life; he would follow the work, even if it took him to another city.

Natsu bit his lip and looked up at the reclined head. "Gray?" He got only another sleepy hum. "About your job at the company."

He raised his head and looked down, surprised Natsu would bring up work after so much pleasure.

"You won't be there much longer, will you?"

"Probably not," he admitted, settling back again. "The program is almost done. I finished most of my work. Honestly, I don't have a lot to do next week until Invel is finished and we run it through one more series of tests for bugs."

Natsu pouted and snuggled down. "I don't want you to go."

He chuckled and hugged him closer. "It won't change us. I'll even try to have my next job in this city."

Natsu jolted up and shouted, "Were you planning on moving away?"

"Not unless I can't help it. I'd prefer to stay here. Moving is a pain in the ass. You follow the jobs, though. Staying in one company your whole life, that just doesn't happen anymore, y'know." He paused and stared up at his ceiling. "No, I guess you _don't_ know."

"I can help. I'm _trying_ to help," he insisted. "I have Freed looking around to see if our company or any we work with have an opening that fits your skills."

"Sheesh, don't do that," he sighed, and he yanked Natsu back down onto his chest. "I don't want to be accused of getting a job just because I'm dating a CEO."

Natsu blushed and snuggled back down, feeling warm inside to hear Gray call it _dating_.

"I wouldn't mind leaving, to be honest."

Natsu jolted straight up. "What!"

"Ow! Watch the balls!"

Natsu shifted carefully to not put pressure anywhere. "Why would you want to leave me?"

"Not you. That team. Lyon has a tendency to be a cold jerk, Eve is a playboy, and I really don't like Invel at all."

"Maybe I could fire Invel and promote you to his place."

"Don't. His job isn't something I know. He's damn good, too. He's an asshole, but he's a talented asshole. We just clash, that's all. It happens in jobs."

Natsu hummed and pouted. For a second, he really hoped that maybe he had come up with the perfect solution: put Gray into someone else's position. Then again, his field was software security, whereas Invel had leadership skills that were vital to being a manager. Every person in a company had an area of expertise. Natsu learned that from his father.

"We should get out," Gray said, finally shifting around.

Natsu stubbornly grabbed around him. "Don't wanna!"

"You're turning into a prune, and I want to cuddle you properly in bed."

Natsu decided that might actually be better, although he liked the feel of the hot water. They climbed out and dried off. Natsu had brought some night clothes, while Gray slept naked. They crawled into Gray's small bed and shifted around until Natsu was snug against Gray's back with an arm wrapped around him. A street light cast orange through the curtains as they laid together.

Gray stared ahead, feeling Natsu caress his shoulders. Then he felt lips on his neck that sent a shiver through him. The lips nibbled down, hitting almost every sensitive spot. Finally, Gray rolled around and saw Natsu's eyes almost glowing in the amber streetlight. His hot hand ran up Gray's chest, and he lightly licked his lips.

"You have a plane to catch tomorrow," Gray muttered, feeling his heart race. "What time?"

"Nine. I'll have to leave here by seven thirty."

Those searing fingers tingled his bare skin. "I guess … a little fun before bed is a bad idea, huh?"

Natsu hummed as he leaned in and began to kiss Gray's collarbone. "I can sleep on the flight." He nibbled closer to his neck. "What about you?"

"Tomorrow's a Friday. No one will even notice if I look tired at the end of the work week." Gray ran his fingers through Natsu's hair and scratched through his scalp. "Having you sleep in my bed, it'd almost be a sin if we didn't do at least something."

Natsu lifted up. "Not—"

"I know, not that." They were still saving sex for some other time. "Just … kissing?"

He swore Natsu purred, or at least some sort of soft rumble deep in his chest. He rolled in closer, leaning half over Gray, and kissed him with tender, burning lips. Gray's fingers clenched into the pink hair, pulling him down to be closer, making the kiss even rougher. Definitely, there was a growl that time. Their tongues met, and Natsu's hand caressed Gray's cheek to pull his jaw up just a little higher so he could really dive down into that mouth.

Gray grunted at the possessiveness of Natsu's kisses. He could enjoy this man's mouth for hours nonstop. The softness, the heat, the taste of toothpaste still in his mouth, all thrilled him.

Then suddenly Natsu's lips were down on his neck, hitting a spot that always made fire burn through Gray's veins. Natsu's whole body surged up more, the blankets tumbled off, one leg swung over Gray's torso, and Natsu caged him in, sliding his hands over the bare contours of his stomach while his mouth kissed over his chest and his tongue licked nipples, the tattoo, his sternum, _everywhere_.

Gray felt lost in the sensations. All he could do was lie there and let his boss call the shots. Natsu's mouth was everywhere: his chest, back up to his neck, then his shoulder, his cheek, along the collarbone. He had memorized all the spots, and he was always eager to find new erotic zones that would make Gray shiver.

Gray clutched at Natsu, groaned without restraint, and began to claw into his back. He had said just kissing, but … _damn_ , Natsu could kiss! He felt those burning lips working down again, over his chest, his stomach, slowly pecking hot, wet marks down, lower,  _lower_ , until Gray really thought this was about to turn into more. He was ready for it, _wanted_ it.

Yet Natsu paused. Gray felt the weight of his body lift, and suddenly he was aware of just how hard he was breathing. Natsu's dark green eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he gazed down with intensity. Gray waited, wondering what would happen next.

Was Natsu about to change his mind about only kissing? Did he want more? Did he maybe, really, perhaps want to…?

Natsu's hand reached up and pressed on Gray's ribs, right over his heart. Gray forcefully calmed his breathing as Natsu just stayed there, one hand on his chest.

What was he doing?

"I love how fast your heart beats for me," he whispered.

Gray's mouth dropped, but he had no idea what to say.

"Feel mine." He grabbed up Gray's hand and placed it over his own heart.

He felt it, throbs racing in his chest, just as frantic as his own pulse.

"It beats this quickly for you, Gray."

His mouth dropped even more, until he was sure it looked silly, yet Natsu only smiled in amusement. Gray suddenly pushed himself up, knocking Natsu back onto his heels, yet he instantly yanked him back into a hug. Gray smashed their chests together and tugged Natsu to be against him, their chests pressed together.

"Both of us. Our hearts, they beat for each other."

Natsu blinked in amazement by Gray's romantic words, but then he hugged him back, chuckling with embarrassment.

"That's right. For each other."

They pulled back enough to gaze at each other, sitting up in bed in the dark. Their noses rubbed together and they laughed to themselves.

"We're really crazy dorks, saying romantic crap like that," teased Natsu.

"I could be ice cold if you want," Gray offered with a cocky smile.

"Not a chance!" Natsu flopped back onto the pillow and yanked Gray down with him. "I like this side of you."

Gray gazed at Natsu's face with one cheek pressed into the pillow. Their hands still stroked along arms, sometimes along the torso, but they did not kiss more. Only their noses or foreheads pressed together.

That was enough. The wildness of a moment ago had somehow simmered into something stronger, hotter, deeper, like the flame glowing within a coal that burned longer than the ashy newspaper that kindled it.

"Gray?" Natsu looked like he was seriously thinking through something. "No matter what, don't give up on me."

Gray jolted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just mean … you know, I go out, I travel around, sometimes I'm gone for a while. It really worries me when I have to leave you behind. Like, I know I should be a better boyfriend for you."

"You're an incredible boyfriend," he assured.

"But I have a busy life."

"I knew that before I agreed to this, idiot."

"I guess you did," he muttered. "Still, it might get worse during certain seasons. So please don't give up on me. Even if I have to put work first from time to time, even if I have to … to do things … not bad things, but _business_ things, where I have to be strict and assertive, if I can't tell you about secret projects, or tell you where I'm going, if I can't be there for you on important days—"

"I get it," Gray said softly, tracing his fingers along Natsu's cheek. "You've gotta do what's best for the company; I've gotta do whatever work I can get to pay rent. We do the business thing, but when we can get together … _this_ … this is _our_ thing."

"Right!" Natsu said in relief. "It sure can be stressful, though."

"Then I'll hold you," Gray said, slinging an arm around Natsu's shoulder, "and I'll kiss you," he added, giving him a peck, "and I'll wait for you. I'll trust you to stay loyal and come back to me."

"Totally!" Natsu assured wholeheartedly. "And I trust you. Just promise me you won't move out of town for another job without telling me."

"Are you kidding? I'll have to call you to help me move boxes," he teased. Natsu looked worried about that, though. "Hey, don't worry. ICEMAKE isn't finished yet, and I'll probably be kept on hand for troubleshooting the first few weeks after it's released. I'll be around. No matter the distance between us, either from physically traveling or having to place all of our mental focus on work, we'll make time for just us."

Natsu curled his head into Gray's chest. "Thanks. Just don't hate me."

"Not a chance!"

Yet as Gray stared up at the shadows cast from the ice parlor's lights below his loft, he realized something. He obviously did not hate Natsu, but he also had never said yet that he loved him. He kept waiting for Natsu to say it first. Love was a pretty big deal to him, especially when he dated men. Gray usually waited for the other person to say it first.

Yet Natsu hadn't.

Was he uncertain if this was love, and not just mutual pleasure? Was Natsu waiting for him to say it first? Maybe that was it. Maybe Natsu was waiting to hear those three words, and not saying it was leading to this insecurity.

Well, not like anything was _stopping_ him!

"Hey, Natsu."

He waited for a sleepy hum. It would be sweet to say _I love you_ just before falling asleep together.

Instead, he got a snore.

Oh well. He would tell him in the morning. That would also be sweet, waking up together and the first words out of his mouth would be "I love you."

Gray eventually drifted off to sleep with his arms still around Natsu.

* * *

His plan was foiled. When Gray woke up, the bed was empty. There was a note scrawled on his lamp desk.

_Gray, I got a text from our Chief Strategy Officer, Mavis. Something's come up, rather big, can't talk about it yet, but I have to leave ASAP. It's 4AM so I don't want to wake you. I guess this is the sort of work-comes-first crap that I was worried about. I'll message you later. I had Freed bring doughnuts as an apology. They're in the kitchen. See ya!_

Gray sighed. "You could have woken me up, idiot. Don't just take off."

He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

> _« If you don't want me to move to a new city without warning you, then don't take off from my apartment without warning me. You can always wake me up, even if just to kiss me goodbye. »_

He thought about adding an "I love you" to the message to soften the admonishment, but no … that was something that had to be said face-to-face. Just as he was trying to think of a way to soften that message, the phone buzzed.

> _« Sorry about that. I guess I screwed up anyway. »_

> _« No, I just really wanted to kiss you good morning. I miss you already. »_

"That sounds like the sappiest thing ever," he groaned after he had already sent it. His phone buzzed.

> _« That's seriously the sappiest thing ever! »_

Gray burst into laughter. "Bitch!" he cried out loud, rolling onto his back as he laughed. He held his phone up to send a text back.

> _« I was just thinking that. »_
> 
> _« LOL! Are we already thinking the same thoughts and finishing each other's sentences? »_
> 
> _« Depends. What am I thinking about right now? »_
> 
> _« I'm not sure if I should write that on a phone I use for work. »_
> 
> _« Then yes, we're reading each other's thoughts already._ _»_
> 
> _« Don't take too long in the shower, pervert. »_
> 
> _« Screw you. If I do, it’s your fault. »_
> 
> _« I’ll make up for it. I gotta go now. TTYL »_

Gray chuckled as he sent a final goodbye heart emoji. They really were idiots, yet the distance already ached his heart, and the thought of how Natsu might _make up for it_ tingled him.

He knew he would probably go against his boss's wishes and take a rather long shower that morning.


	7. Did You Try Rebooting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Gratsu Week Day 7: END_  
>  _During Gratsu Week, this was the last day. However, I can't get everything I want in seven chapters, so this in not the … END._ ^_^

Lyon sat in the cubicle next to Gray. He sighed as he clicked on his computer.

"Anything wrong?" asked Gray, sitting beside him.

"Nah, waiting for the patch to finish. Reading Reddit in the meantime. There's some news from Alvarez."

"Where?"

"Dunno, some country, something about an electromagnetic pulse bomb pretty much wiping out their capitol. Can you imagine that happening here? All computers, phones, the Internet, lights, anything with an antenna. We'd shut down as a society."

"You're going _conspiracy theory_ on me, Lyon," Gray warned lightly as he picked up his mug, saw it was empty, and scowled. "I'm gonna get more coffee. Go look at cat memes or something to cheer up."

As Gray walked to the break room, he paused at the elevator that led up to Natsu's floor. The CEO was still gone after a whole week, and the most Gray got were brief texts. Natsu could not say what he was doing, and Gray did not press for information. Companies had their secrets, after all, and that meant Natsu would hide secrets from him. He simply had to accept that.

Still, it was lonely. He missed their lunches together. Ever since he realized he had not yet told Natsu "I love you," that had been weighing heavier on his mind.

Was it really love? Would he just be saying the words out of social obligation, or out of real emotion? What did he truly feel about this man? Would their relationship even last much longer after Gray no longer worked at Dragon Enterprises? ICEMAKE was almost done, only one final patch after Gray discovered a minor security flaw that morning. Definitely by Friday, it would be ready.

At this rate, Gray might actually leave his job without having Natsu around to wish him off.

He pressed on. Invel had already told him that he would like Gray to stay around after the software release date. Bugs would be discovered, patches made, all the usual issues with new programs. They would need his expertise. He knew the program was solid, though. How long would he actually be allowed to stick around?

Natsu would hopefully be back soon.

Hopefully…

Gray poured himself more coffee and returned to the cubicle farm. He saw Eve, Ultear, and Invel all gathered around Lyon's desk and _not_ looking happy. Gray hurried over, set his coffee down, and leaned in with them.

"What's going on?" He saw the screen. "What the…?"

The screen was blue with random code that Gray knew right away was unfamiliar.

"I swear, I didn't mess with it," Lyon said in a strained voice. "The patch finished, I clicked OK, and this suddenly popped up."

Invel looked over sharply at Gray. "This is…"

"A virus," Gray realized. "Don't click anything! Dammit," he sneered.

"The patch?" Lyon asked.

"No, this couldn't have been from the patch. It must have been hidden in a deeper layer. I need that on my computer, now! Don't send it over the network, just in case."

Gray slid over into his seat and tapped frantically into his computer, setting it up for testing. Lyon copied the program onto a memory stick and handed it over. Gray ran it and pulled the code straight up into his security program. He scanned through while the rest of the team gathered around him.

Suddenly, Gray stopped scrolling. He recoiled, as if something might jump right out of his screen. Then he scanned back up and scrolled through slower.

"Oh … fuck," he whispered, not caring if he got scolded for profanity in the workplace.

Invel's eyes narrowed. "I thought you had security worked out on this."

Gray scowled at the accusation in his voice. "I did. It's protected against all the usual viruses. This one's new, it's powerful, and it's vicious." He scrolled quicker through lines of code, skimming it much faster than the others could read. "How the _hell_ did something like this get in there? ICEMAKE was never exposed to the network for security reasons, precisely to make sure no one hacked in and implanted something. There's no way a virus like this can get into the code except—" He froze and leaned back.

"Gray?" Invel said sternly.

"Directly planted," he continued numbly. "It's the only way. This isn't some random virus. What it's targeting is _specific_ to ICEMAKE. Someone designed this especially for _this program_. That's why it was never detected. It's practically blended into the code, embedded so deeply, my security tests didn't stand a chance. This code is insane, it's brilliant, and it's specific. It's a direct attack, and since we never put ICEMAKE on the network, it came from within."

"Sabotage?" Ultear asked in astonishment.

Invel rubbed his chin. "We're so close, and the deadline is coming up. Investors are eager. If ICEMAKE has a late release, that looks bad on the company as a whole. There's also something going on, something deeper. Mr. Dragneel has been away for a week with minimal contact even to the managers." He looked down to Gray. "You're close to the CEO. Have you heard anything, any troubles with other businesses that might want to sabotage us?"

Gray shook his head. "He hasn't told me anything, no emails, no calls, just texts."

Lyon's mouth drops. "The boss texts you? Are you two, like, an item now or something?"

"Focus!" Invel shouted, jolting Lyon and bringing instant relief to Gray before he had a chance to panic. "I need to report this in case there's a wider threat to the company. Lyon, triple-check that patch."

"I told you, it's not the patch," Gray insisted.

"We're checking everything," Invel said sternly. "Eve, you were working on the graphics, so check your computer as well, see if this attached through one of the images. You too, Ultear. All of you, search for any unauthorized accesses to your computers, remote or otherwise. If this is sabotage and it had to be direct access, then it's from one of our computers. Gray, help me check my computer while I file the report. Access _nothing_ on the network until we find out which computer was breached."

Gray started up a scan for his computer to pull up all accesses to his computer, but he saw right away, there was nothing amiss. As he got up to check Invel's computer, he saw that Lyon looked panicked. After all, the virus launched while the program was under his control. Gray patted his arm as he walked by.

"It wasn't you. As soon as we figure out which computer it originated from, I can hopefully isolate who did this."

"How do we reverse the damage?" he asked.

"I'll have to figure out precisely what it's doing first."

"Is it even possible to repair ICEMAKE?"

Gray steeled himself. "I have my work cut out for me."

"If I can help…"

"Everyone will have to help. We caught it quickly, and we have some backups on a remote site, standard security procedure. All's not lost."

He went to Invel's desk and instantly felt jealous about the comfort of his plush leather chair. The perks of being a manager! He tapped and clicked his way into the scan program. Instantly, warnings flashed up.

"Oh shit," he muttered. He looked around for the nearest team member. "Ultear!"

She rushed over, and she also saw the scan picking up issues.

"It was Invel?" she asked in surprise.

"Not him. His computer. Makes sense; toss a Trojan horse into the manager's computer and you have access to pretty much everything. The hacker must have known precisely which person to target, because the first suspicious remote access happened just after he got a standard report from the CEO. Only, it wasn't the CEO who sent it. Looks completely legit though. This hacker knew precisely how to format the report. After that, there were multiple accesses from a remote user." He pointed to one of the issues. "There. The access time is longer. The virus must have been installed then. However, there are these points, and here," he said, pointing to more entries. "Whoever is doing this has been accessing this computer in broad daylight, during work hours, for over a week. That's enough time to know absolutely everything about ICEMAKE."

"Invel didn't know?" she asked.

Gray clicked on a few of the trouble issues and read through generated reports. "Damn, this is so buried, morphing constantly. I'm surprised a scan like mine even caught it, and likely it doesn't see the full scope of this. Breaches to the firewall, digging through folders, accessing almost every file … but buried so deeply, Invel wouldn't have known it was going on right under his nose. He would just see it as his computer chugging a little slower."

"He complained about that last week," Ultear recalled. "So can we just get it off the program?"

"No, it branched tendrils. It's wrapped pieces of itself into just about every software program on the computer. It's probably on all of our computers by now, maybe even company-wide."

"What will that do?"

He shook his head, clicking through rapidly. "It can access anything, but the payload is only attacking ICEMAKE files. Still, it's aggressive. Insane aggressive! For a mere software attack, this is overkill." He paused as something flashed up on the screen. "Shit, he's accessed it again right now."

She leaned in close. "Now? You mean the hacker is in Invel's computer right at this moment?"

"Probably wants to gloat over his attack." Gray began to type frantically. "Strengthening the firewall, closing the gap … there! Slammed that bastard right out. He might be able to break that, but it'll take a while." He stood up and shouted, "ICEMAKE team, shut your computers down, now. Completely! Shut them all down. Ultear, you too. I'm going to patch what I can, but whoever is doing this, they're only targeting our software. We're the only ones truly at risk. The rest just have backdoors opened for access, which is bad but won't destroy anything … yet. I need to patch this before that bastard cracks the firewall and dumps a new payload. Shut your computer down for now."

Ultear left to her computer and closed it down, while all around her the other team members were saving work and turning off their computers. Ultear returned immediately to Invel's desk.

"Gray, how long has this been going on?"

He went back to the main scan. "Since last week. That means our backup last Friday is corrupted as well."

Her face paled. "Did we lose everything? The entire project?"

"No. It's a habit of mine, when I start on a new project, I copy everything onto an external hard drive before I begin my work."

"Gray! The company doesn't allow that for security reasons. You'd get fired."

"Well, _this_ is why. A worst-case scenario. Natsu can fire me if he wants, but he probably wants to wait until _after_ we get the project up and working." Besides, Gray knew that Natsu would never fire him for an offense like that which caused no harm.

She sighed and shook her head. Ultear also knew, with the friendship between Gray and the CEO, his job was secure. "So, we have a backup?"

"Yes, but I made it on my first day here. It would throw us back two months."

"Better than nothing."

He continued on Invel's computer, plowing through the company's network security and cursing as he saw breaches. How could no one have spotted these? Then again, they caused no noticeable damage. Gray ran back to his cubicle and retrieved a memory stick with a few programs he had hoped he would never have to use at this company.

Invel returned as Gray was intensely focused on his monitor, and the other team members, now without computers, had gathered around him to watch the cyber security expert at work.

Ultear looked over as Invel approached. "It was yours, sir. Gray is trying to patch the leak."

"Any luck?" he asked.

Gray rubbed his face. "The network is safe from future attacks; he can't access us anymore. I'll need to point out the signs of activity to the on-site techs so they know what to look out for if this hacker tries to breach the firewall again. However, ridding the virus is going to take a while. It's so embedded, it's has wrapped itself into absolutely every crevasse it can, replicating and morphing. Kill one version, a morphed version in another file activates, and with it another attack on a different part of the software. I'm sorry, but I'm going to need the team to shut down what they were doing. We'll need completely blank, clean computers. Completely fresh install from devices that have not been on the company network at all. If you have any backups from before last Friday, collect them. I'll need to inspect them first. Ultear, can you go to the server farm to collect last week's backups? If I can pull off at least a few safe files, it'll help augment my old copy. Make sure you use a completely clean extremal hard drive. I have one, if you need it. Don't use anything from work on your home computers or you might end up infected."

Eve raised his hand timidly. "I've been taking the graphics home with me to work on them."

"Then your home computer is compromised. As soon as I crack this, I can help you clean off the virus."

Invel came up to Gray. "Mister Justine wants to know if this virus has a name."

"A name? Seriously?" Then again, for sending a report to Natsu, it would be easier to name it instead of something vague like _we have a virus_. "I've not come across something like this. It came through a report sent over an extranet account and spread through the network through back channels, destroying security checkpoints along the way, but slowly, unseen … like using dental floss to gradually saw a deadbolt lock in half. The _lock_ finally gave way, enough security access points opened…"

"They just need a name, Gray. We can correct it to the proper virus name later."

"Hell if I know! Extranet … network security … destroyer. ENSD?"

"How about E.N.D.?" Lyon suggested. "After all, this is the END of our careers if this project fails."

"I'll tell them you've named it the E.N.D. virus for now."

"Invel, I would like to isolate it before I go digging any deeper, just in case there are traps embedded that would corrupt more programs. I will need another computer, and I want to do it at home, where I can contain it easier."

"Then I'm sending you home right after you update the on-site techs to the security breeches. Lyon, Eve, you may go home as well. We won't be getting much work done today. Ultear, be careful retrieving the backups. Don't activate the program. Get a copy of the backup to Gray, before tomorrow if you can. We're relying on you, Gray."

"Understood, sir." Gray swore that sometimes Invel sounded like a general barking out orders on a battlefield.

"Now, shut down my computer safely. I have a feeling I'll be in meetings for the rest of the day."

Gray first backed up the program from Invel's computer since it seemed to be the worst. Then he handed Ultear an external hard drive he knew he could trust (he had not even used it since arriving at the company) and gave her directions to his apartment so she could give him a copy of the backups. After chatting with the on-site techs and seeing their horror at the extent of the security breech, he went home. This was definitely the worst day of his working career. He set up an area in his living room to do some serious work and loaded up the program he had copied from Invel.

"Now, E.N.D., let's see what you _really_ are," he said to the virus.

Time vanished when he was like this. He could almost start to picture the route through the network this virus took, the slow etching away at security, so gradual that no one caught on.

It was getting late when there was a knock. Gray groaned as he stood, realizing how long he had been sitting, and answered his door. Ultear was there, and she instantly blushed when she saw him.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, averting her eyes.

Gray hummed in confusion, then realized he had stripped off his clothes down to his boxers.

"Ah, no. This … it's a habit. Before getting into security, my focus used to be on hardware. Clothing causes static, so we'd remove as much clothing as possible. It's a habit that I never fully broke." He stumbled back into the apartment and grabbed a shirt. "Bring the hard drive in. Help yourself to soda or beer."

Ultear slowly entered, glancing around at the stark, cold loft situated above an ice cream parlor. "Nice place," she said, although she felt it was very empty. It looked like Gray had moved in and planned to move out at any moment.

Gray zipped up his pants and returned to the main room of the loft. "It's cheap, roomy, and close to work."

"Any success on that virus?"

"A slight success. I figured out how to shut down the security holes it left open. That means whoever did this, they won't be able to get back in the same way. Bad news, though." He slid back into his seat in front of the computer and began to click through what he had been working on, as if Ultear would understand the code he was showing her. "It copies parts of itself to the root directories of systems to prevent removal. It spreads tiny seeds all through the system, like blowing a dandelion across a field. Those seeds are spread through almost every software program. If you try to root out a seed, it corrupts the program it's inside, burning it. It will even burn the anti-viral program attempting to kill it."

"You said it only affects ICEMAKE."

"If left alone, yes. It doesn't really do anything to other programs. It just sits there like a landmine left behind from an old war. It's triggered by something within the code itself of ICEMAKE, and I haven't figured it out yet."

"Have you eaten?"

Gray looked away from the computer monitor with a jolt. "What?"

"You've been at this since leaving work, haven't you? You're obsessed with beating E.N.D."

"Are we seriously calling it that?"

"I'll fix you something to eat."

"I can order Chinese food."

"No, your job is important to our team, so I'm going to make sure you at least eat something healthy."

Gray made a face at the idea of _healthy food_ , but he was also impressed that Ultear cared so much. He had not cared much for his teammates, figuring they only _tolerated_ him, the newcomer hired just to patch up security flaws in a software the rest of the team spent months developing. He would do his job, and then he was gone. It was a temporary position, so no need to form attachments.

"Seriously, you have no vegetables in this place. Not even canned. What do you eat?"

"Rice, ramen, spaghetti."

He heard Ultear grumble something about 'such a typical male bachelor' before the noise of pots and pans clanked in his kitchen. Gray tuned it out, focused on the computer.

How could he freeze the virus before it burned the program it was sitting on? He had the usual anti-virus tools, but nothing worked, not against something this aggressive. He would need to get creative.

"Whoever created E.N.D. just wants to set the world on fire." He cracked his knuckles and leaned over his keyboard. "Let's see how you stand up to _ice_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I did sooooo much research to make the details of this chapter right, and then I just... forgot about it. I wrote the chapter months ago and totally forgot. SORRY!_
> 
> _I know this is just techno-babble to many of you, but my husband and I had fun designing the parameters of this virus: how it works, how it could embed itself into software that's still in development, how would a hacker make it as challenging as possible to remove, etc. My husband knows how to hack computers... legally! He's an on-site tech at the headquarters of an international computer company. (Ironically, one of the things they make is called iCE.) He knows about viruses and attacks to networks, so I asked him to invent a fictional "virus from hell." As he described something that would " **burn** the root directories if you try to remove it," I knew we were onto something perfect. His expertise was crucial in designing the E.N.D. virus... including how I could sneak in naming it that! **E** xtranet **N** etwork-security **D** estroyer._


	8. Drunk Dialing

Gray punched his desk, upsetting the cup of coffee that he had already finished.

"We're never going to defeat this damned E.N.D. virus."

Lyon rolled his chair over to Gray's cubicle and patted his shoulder in sympathy. The new computer virus had hit the company hard, known only as E.N.D., Extranet Network-security Destroyer. Who created it and what purpose it served, no one knew, but it was one of the greatest threats to Dragon Enterprises in many years. It had completely shut down Project ICEMAKE that Gray, Lyon, and their team were supposed to be working on, and it had threaded its way into just about every system. Now, other departments were reporting abnormalities. Financing could not access VPN, graphic designers were struggling with sluggish mouse responses, even Human Resources were glitching out.

And Gray knew, it was all designed to shut down _his_ team's progress.

"I'll talk to Invel," Lyon offered. "We're going to need something stronger."

Gray collapsed onto his desk. Only one week, but this feeling, working so hard on this software only to have it attacked, was depressing. He knew ICEMAKE was a strong software, and his tools to combat viruses were some of the most powerful in the industry. What more was needed?

He raised up and rubbed his face. Something about E.N.D. was blocking the program, burning away the security parameters like a fire in a cotton factory, yet it did not seem to be destroying anything vital to the program itself. It shut them out of it, but his investigations showed that, hidden behind the codes of chaos, the program itself was untouched.

What was so damn important about ICEMAKE that someone would attack it, but not destroy it? Sure, it was an amazing program, created by his own mentor, and he was a master of software security, in a sense preserving his mentor's legacy.

Was this attack random, or was it personal, by someone he or Ur had known?

Did she perhaps have enemies he did not know about? Did he?

Did Natsu? Was this attack aimed at Natsu's newest pet project as a way to punish or threaten him?

Gray could not let that distract him. His job was to root out the program and rescue the data. He could not worry about what E.N.D. was or who created it; he first had to _kill it_.

* * *

Natsu entered the building in lively spirits. He had been away on business for nearly a whole week, and it was good to be back. In particular, he was excited to see Gray again. Their relationship had deepened just before he left, and he was eager for more.

Just as he saw the cubicle farm, a tall figure stepped in his way with a swish of green hair.

"Freed," Natsu said in surprise.

"Sir, we have a situation. I could not tell you about it over the phone."

Natsu's eyes briefly flicked over to the room. He could see Gray by a coffeemaker, but he could not call out to him, not here at work.

"Is it about the company?"

"Yes, sir. It's urgent."

Natsu sighed. His reunion would have to wait. "Okay, I have an hour before a video conference call to the prime minister of Kohinur. Fill me in."

* * *

Eve Tearm walked over to Gray and Lyon, and the two straightened up.

"Hey, it's Friday," said the small man with a boyish face. "I was thinking the team could go out drinking. Quite frankly," he said, with a guilty shrug, "I think we could use it after a week like this."

"Oh, God, yes!" Lyon groaned. "I need to get drunk and regret it all weekend, so Monday arrives feeling better than a hangover."

"I'll pass," Gray muttered.

"You always pass on drinking with the team," Lyon complained. "You've got it worse than any of us, fighting this virus."

"And I'd rather like to work through the weekend on this issue, not spend half of Saturday regretting getting drunk."

"Just beer to unwind," Eve urged.

Gray was about to tell them no again when Ultear swooped in like a mother hawk.

"Are you eating well, Gray?" she asked sternly.

He cringed back. Truthfully, he had not eaten a decent meal since the one she cooked for him. He was ordering takeout a lot more so he would not even be bothered with cooking and washing dishes. He had not gone shopping, and he was pretty sure he was out of even rice by now.

"Come and at least have something solid to eat," she said, and he knew that saying no to her was out of the question.

"Fine," he sighed. "I guess a beer won't hurt. Maybe if I can relax, my brain will work through the issue."

"That's more like it," Lyon said cheerfully.

"I'll make reservations for all five of us," said Eve.

Ultear patted Gray on the back. "Make sure you eat before you have beer. You probably skipped lunch again, didn't you? I don't want you throwing up. That's the last thing you need."

Gray grumbled but said nothing directly to her. Part of him was glad that she was looking out for him.

Gray knew Natsu was due to be back sometime that day, but as he kept checking his phone and email, there was no message from him. Maybe his flight was delayed. Maybe something came up. With the virus, although nothing serious was affecting the company as a whole yet, certainly he would have to look into things.

He missed Natsu. He would have much rather gone out drinking with him than with his team, but he supposed that during a stressful time like this, being there for his teammates was more important.

Five o'clock rolled around, and they packed up to go. Eve made sure they all knew how to get to the restaurant. Ultear had a car, so she drove Lyon and Gray. Invel was in a meeting with Natsu but would be along after it ended. Gray wished he had known about the meeting. He would have liked to sit in, if only so he could at least get a glimpse of his secret boyfriend.

They arrived at a swanky microbrewery restaurant that did karaoke on Fridays. They already heard someone singing an Elvis Presley song. Eve waved to a small man with a cleft chin wearing a white lounge suit.

"Welcome, men. And lady," he added at seeing Ultear.

"Ichiya, nice to see you."

"Eve, my boy," the man said, practically sparkling in a way that made Gray feel a little grossed out. "We've missed you here. Ren and Hibiki are working tonight. I'll make sure they know you've come. Perhaps you can sing that trio you used to do." He looked over to the others. "Friends?"

"Yes, my coworkers. Guys," he said to the group, "this is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. He runs _The Trimens_."

Ichiya swept up to Ultear and took her hand. "A charming perfume, my dear," he said, and he leaned over with his lips puckered out to kiss her knuckles.

She yanked her hand back before his mouth came into contact. "Charming place." Then she looked over to Eve. "Did you used to work here?"

He nodded as Ichiya led them back into the restaurant. "I was an _entertainer_ here all through college."

"Entertainer?" Lyon asked suspiciously.

Eve shrugged. "We comfort guests, provide  _better_ singing on karaoke nights, and used to put on a bit of a show for lady's night," he confessed, chuckling awkwardly.

"You were a male host," Gray realized.

"And a waiter on the side," he protested.

Gray merely shrugged. "A job's a job. I'm not judging."

They sat in a booth, and Ichiya handed them menus with a flourish. "Shall I start you with appetizers, _hors d'oeuvres_ , drinks?" he offered, mostly speaking to Ultear.

Eve knew right away what to order. "Pita bread with the avocado hummus, an order of five wonton shrimp tacos, and your special amber lager for me. What drinks does everyone want?"

They placed orders, and while they ate the pita bread and crunchy tacos, Invel arrived. He talked about the meeting, how because of the nature of the virus, they could not contact Natsu with details, since nothing was secure anymore. Freed had been dealing with everything until Natsu returned to Magnolia, and now he was being updated on the security breach. Gray checked his phone again.

If Natsu was back and done with meetings, why had he not texted Gray yet?

Now that the whole team was there, they ordered dinner and another round of drinks. It turned out _The Trimens_ brewed their own version of an eisbock, Gray's favorite beer. Although he was not normally one for drinking, the high-alcohol content of the ice beer meant he was feeling nicely relaxed after just two. After a third pint, he was chatting with the others as openly as he would with close friends. After his fourth beer, Eve convinced Gray to come over to a stage for karaoke with him and two old friends, Ren and Hibiki. The crowd cheered when Gray threw off his shirt while singing _I'm Too Sexy_.

After the song, and someone chasing down Gray's shirt, he collapsed back into the booth, laughing along with Eve.

"Man, that was fun. I wish Natsu was here."

Invel jolted at that. "The boss? Why?"

"Natsu's fun," Gray said, his words beginning to slur.

Ultear giggled into her glass of beer. "Are you two into going out for drinks together? Almost sounds like you're dating."

"Nah, we couldn't go on dates anyway since he's my boss."

Lyon coughed as he tried to swallow food. "Wait, are you actually interested in him? I thought you said you don't date guys."

"Did I say that?" he mused. "I fuck 'em, not date 'em, but Natsu, I wouldn't mind both, ya know."

"Whoa," Ultear said, shocked to hear him being so candid. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Nah, I wanna hear more," Lyon said. "Another round of beers."

Invel scoffed stiffly. "I advise we not pry him with alcohol nor with questions that could lead to him getting fired."

Lyon shrugged. "Hell, if he's fucking the boss…"

"I ain't fuckin' nobody," Gray said. "Just sayin', he's fun. Where is he?"

"Likely at home," Invel said, glaring in a cold warning.

Gray pulled out his phone and dialed up a number.

Eve gasped and laughed. "Oh my God, don't tell me you're calling him."

"Sure am," Gray said.

"Wait, how do you have his personal number?" Ultear asked in astonishment.

Gray waved at them to be quiet as the phone clicked and he heard Natsu say, "Hi, Gray."

"Mister Dragneel," Gray said, trying to sound as stiff as Invel, "you are lacking in your bossly duties by not coming with your beloved underlings to drink and sing _I'm Too Sexy."_

Eve burst into a laugh, and Lyon hit the table as he lost it.

Natsu was immediately worried. "Are you drunk?"

Gray began to sing, "I'm … too sexy to be drunk, too sexy to be drunk, so sexy I'm … Trump? Oh, hell no!" Ultear sputtered out her beer with a sudden laugh, even Invel cracked a smile, and the rest of the table bawled in uproarious laughter. "So sexy I'm _drunk_!" he shouted.

"Oh my God, Gray," Lyon gasped, turning red in the face from laughing so hard.

Natsu's voice sounded stern. "Where are you?"

"Bar, pub, something. There's this dude who works here named Ichiya who likes to smell me. So weird, right? He says I smell like a wintery pine forest."

"Some man is _smelling_ you?" Natsu growled.

"You're missing out, bossy-boss."

"Gray, where the hell are you?"

"Snooze you lose. See ya on Monday." He hung up and sloppily stowed his phone away. "I wonder what song Natsu would sing."

"Seriously, how do you have his number?" Ultear asked.

Gray shrugged. "I'm lucky? He's a nice guy."

"Remember?" Lyon said, slinging his arm over Gray's shoulders. "The boss was hitting on him when he first arrived."

"Was not," Gray grumbled. Through the alcohol, he realized he needed to watch himself. He still had to hide the fact that he and Natsu were an item.

"Lyon!" came a shout, and a man with a massive blond quiff came up to their table.

"Sugarboy," Lyon greeted. "Gray, this is the guy I told you about, the singer who's interested in guys like you."

"Talking about me?" Sugarboy said, looking at them through dark glasses.

Gray took in the sight of the man dressed in a disco-era white suit with his shirt unbuttoned, showing off a huge amount of thick, blond, curly chest hair.

"My God, he's a hairy man," Ultear whispered.

"I was about to go sing."

Eve nodded. "Sugarboy is one of the best karaoke singers to frequent _The Trimens_."

"He's a pro," Lyon insisted.

"Semi-pro," Sugarboy said humbly. He looked closely at Gray. "Your singing touched me deep inside."

Invel muttered into his wineglass, "That sounds gross."

Sugarboy held out his hand. "May I request we do a duet?"

"Oh God, no," Gray cringed, pulling back.

Sugarboy pouted at the instant rejection. "How cold."

Lyon shoved at Gray. "Do it, do it!"

Eve was also eager. "Sugarboy really is a good singer, and you're pretty darn good as well. Go on, it'll be awesome."

Sugarboy leaned in close to Gray, right over his beer, and dragged his finger under Gray's chin. "Afraid I'll be better than you, ice boy?"

Gray instantly became stubborn. He pushed Sugarboy out of his face, grabbed his beer, and chugged the last of it. "You're on!"

* * *

Natsu stared at his phone. Gray was obviously drunk. He was with coworkers, though. What he did on his own time was not his business.

Still, he was deeply worried.

Natsu dialed his phone again with urgency in his face. "Freed, it's Natsu. I need you to look up something for me. A bar or pub with someone named Ichiya working there. I know, it's not much to go on, but it's important. Yes, Ichiya. No, I don't know how you spell that," he shouted. "Sorry," he said quieter. "Thank you." He tapped his foot as he waited, then picked up another phone. "I need a driver, STAT," he ordered curtly, and went back to the phone with Freed. "You've got it? Text me the address. Thank you so much. No, there's not trouble. I just need … yes, it's Gray. Yes, drunk as hell from the sound of it. No, I'll take care of it. Thank you, Freed."

Natsu hung up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why are you out getting drunk? Dammit, Gray."

* * *

Gray was half leaning on Sugarboy by the time the two finished singing their duet. To the crowd, it almost had seemed like they were singing the love song to one another.

"They could totally hook up," Lyon said to the others.

Ultear frowned with a cringe to her lips. "I dunno. He's sort of … slimy."

"Yeah, he's weird, a total diva, and he can be a bit pushy, but he's gay."

Invel scoffed. "That's not an excuse if he's not a gentleman."

Sugarboy took Gray over to the bar, offering to buy him a drink for agreeing to the duet. Although Gray was already dizzy, his throat felt dry, so he agreed. "Last one," he said to himself as the drink was poured.

"You're quite a cutey, ice boy," said the man with a massive quiff. "Are you with anyone tonight?"

He thumbed back to the group. "Just coworkers."

"No cute boy or girl?"

Gray chuckled. Was this total stranger actually flirting with him? "Nah, my guy isn't here."

"So, you really are into guys," he said with increasing interest.

"I guess," he muttered, staring at his drink. "He's always gone, always taking off."

"You poor thing." Sugarboy suddenly yanked Gray in for a hug. "Cry into my manly chest."

Gray felt the thick tuft of curly hair press against his cheek and gagged as he pulled away. "Whoa, back off."

"I'm just sympathetic," Sugarboy insisted. "I know what it's like, having someone not around, feeling like you practically have to drug them and tie them up for them to stay with you."

Gray laughed and shook his head. "I don't think even something that extreme would work on that flame-brain. He'd burn off the effects and rip through the ropes. Besides, I knew what I was getting into." He took a drink. "I knew he was big, important, busy, flying off all the time. I knew that. I keep telling myself it's okay."

"Obviously, it's not okay at all."

Gray shrugged with a pout. "It was last week. This week was shit."

"That's sad," Sugarboy said, leaning in closer. "Wouldn't it be better to find someone who wants you?"

"He does," Gray sighed, drinking again. "He's just busy."

Sugarboy put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "I think you're more important."

He looked at the hand. "Um, thanks?"

"Am I bothering you?" he asked, flexing his fingers on Gray's shoulder.

His head swam. "Nah, s'okay."

"I don't want to be a bother. I'm just sympathetic." Sugarboy patted Gray on the leg next, but his hand lingered there. "So, where is this adventurous boyfriend now?"

"Hell if I know," Gray muttered. "China, I think. Maybe Japan. Half the time, I don't know."

"He could be with someone."

That thought plunged Gray's heart. "Yeah, he could be." It was something that he dreaded, although Natsu kept assuring him he was loyal during these long trips.

"So, he's away, maybe with some pretty piece of ass."

"He's not, okay!" Gray shouted. "He's loyal." However, the seed of doubt was planted, and his face became anguished as he said, "He keeps promising me, he's loyal."

"Of course he promises that, and maybe it's true," Sugarboy said, patting Gray's leg and inching up higher. "But now you're left behind here, all alone."

"Yeah, story of my life," Gray muttered as his head swayed. "It's hot in here." He undid his shirt and fanned himself.

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"Go home, sleep, pray I don't puke in the morning."

"Would you like to go home with me?" Sugarboy asked directly.

Gray jolted and gawked at him. He thought it was sort of adorable, having someone flirt with him. It had been a long time since a man did that. However, that was shockingly direct.

"No offense, but I don't do that sort of thing anymore."

"We don't have to do anything. You're interesting. I want to talk to you more. I think you're craving companionship." He leaned in close. "I think, deep inside, you actually wanna go home with someone tonight." His voice dropped lower. "I think, deep inside, you want someone _inside_ tonight."

Gray's vision went double. "What?" he asked, unsure what the words even were.

"Come home with me," he said again. "We'll talk. Tell me all about your problems."

Ultear was watching the two at the bar and slowly growing worried. "Eve, get Gray to sing again."

Eve also did not like how close this stranger was moving onto Gray. He jumped up and ran over to the bar just as Sugarboy's hand was running up Gray's thigh and his face was leaning in for a kiss. Eve grabbed Gray and pulled him off the bar stool with shocking strength for someone so small.

"Come on, let's sing a song in honor of our boss."

Gray wobbled on his feet. " _Fireball_!"

"Perfect! Ichiya, start up some Pitbull."

They sang, and Gray's addled brain drew closer to numbed fogginess. He could barely feel his limbs now. He felt hot, his shirt had vanished, and yet he continued to sing. Sugarboy sat near the stage to watch Gray with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Gray was crooning into the microphone when the restaurant doors opened, and Ichiya bustled over to help the newly arrived patron.

"Welcome. A table for one?"

"No."

Lyon happened to look up just then, and he choked as he saw the silhouette. "Oh shit. Guys!"

He pointed, and the team sitting at the booth looked over to see a pink-haired man wearing a scarf striding in, his eyes fierce and fiery. Like guilty children caught partying, the group tried to shove aside just how many beers and wineglasses had gathered on the table. Invel stood up, ready to take responsibility.

"Sir, we were just having drinks…"

"That's totally fine," he assured, barely giving the group a look as his eyes focused on Gray shirtless on the stage. "However, _that_ can look bad on our company. Help me get him."

Invel went up to Gray and quietly tried to convince him to end the song early. He stubbornly clutched the microphone and kept singing.

" _I haven't seen you for some time._  
I miss you desperately.  
And all I want is to know  
Why you're not here with me.

 _Are you blending into shadows?_  
Are you underneath the bed?  
Are you peeking 'round the corner  
Listening to every word I've said?

 _Were you kidnapped by a ransomer?_  
Can I pay to get you back?  
Are you stashed away in a car trunk  
In an old potato sack?

 _Did a siren sing you to the depths?  
_ _Did a dragon fly you to the sky?  
_ _Were you fairied off to a magic land_  
Where you're forever young and never die?"

Gray's eyes met Natsu's as he sang the last stanzas, this time aiming the words right at him.

" _Are you hiding in the closet_  
Checking me out secretly?  
I don't mind where you've been gone  
Just please come back to me.

 _And I want to know so desperately,  
How come you're not here with me?_"

The music ended, and Gray practically collapsed off the stage. Sugarboy jumped up to catch him, but Natsu rushed forward, shoved the blond man away, and was the one to catch him. Gray weighed heavy in his arms as he slumped. Then his eyes bloodshot looked up and saw the familiar green irises. Gray yanked back, falling instead into Invel's arms.

"You're my boss. Don't touch me."

Natsu flinched hard at the cold words. Invel spoke just then as if to smooth things over.

"As his manager, I take full responsibility, sir. I didn't realize he was drinking eisbock, and the alcohol is much higher. I would not have gotten him drunk on purpose."

"I know," Natsu said calmly. "What you guys do after hours is not my business, nor is Gray your responsibility when he's off the clock. I was merely concerned when he called."

Gray lurched forward and poked his finger into Natsu's chest. "Where were you? How come ya never said you were back?"

"Gray!" Invel scolded. "Mister Dragneel is the CEO. He does not answer to a temp worker like you."

"He would if he gave a shit," Gray sneered, glaring at Natsu.

Sugarboy sat back at his table. "So, that's the one. Damn. He's cute, too."

Gray was livid. "What was it, flame-brain? Some whore in Shanghai wore you out too much?"

"Gray!" gasped Invel.

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist in a crushing grip. "I think I need to reprimand my employee."

"I ain't on the clock, asshole."

"Gray!" Poor Invel looked ready to faint at the level of disrespect. "Sir, he's drunk, he's been under a lot of stress—"

"I said he's not your responsibility. Right now, he's mine."

"Damn right I am," Gray muttered. "Act like it!"

Natsu yanked him by the arm through the restaurant. "Someone find his shirt," he called out to the other employees.

Lyon, Eve, Ultear, and Invel looked at one another.

"At least he's not mad at us," Lyon said awkwardly.

"Not yet," Ultear muttered. "I feel bad. I was the one who convinced Gray to come."

"It was my idea," Eve said. "I hope he's not fired."

Invel was thinking things through. "How did Mr. Dragneel even know where we were? Gray didn't tell him when he called."

Lyon perked up. "Oh, I know! I bet it's like in _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and how Christian Grey made an illegal trace on Ana's cellphone like a total stalker when she drunk dialed him from a bar."

Ultear pulled back in shock. "Wait, you like _Fifty Shades of Grey_?"

"You actually read it?" Eve asked, also looking disgusted.

"No! No, no, I was dragged to see it in the theater. My ex-girlfriend thought it would be sexy. It was against my will."

"Sort of the plot of the whole thing, right?" Invel muttered.

Eve thought for a moment. "So, Gray is in his own plot of _Fifty Shades of Grey_? That's too convenient."

Ultear rolled her eyes. "I swear if Gray uses ropes and blindfolds to bang Natsu at the office, I'm quitting."

* * *

Natsu pulled Gray into the restroom and finally released him, sending him loping awkwardly into a sink. He glanced at the urinals and stalls first, but the room was empty. They were free to talk.

"Are you that drunk or that stupid?" he shouted. "First, calling me when you're with coworkers, as if simply having my personal number isn't suspicious enough. Then saying that shit in front of Invel. You all but blurted out that we're together."

Gray held his dizzy head. "I told 'em we weren't fucking."

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Natsu exclaimed. "Look, you're the one who was panicked about them finding out about us. If you wanna tell them, I don't care, but I'm trying to keep you from screwing things up for yourself at work over one stupid night of getting drunk."

"I … I wouldn't have even come here if you'd texted that you wanna hang out." Gray wiped his forehead. "Is it hot?"

"Wait, so this is my fault?" Natsu exclaimed. "To hell with that." Gray exhaled hard, and Natsu caught a whiff of his breath. "You reek of beer. Seriously, how much did you have?"

"Enough to try to forget how much I've missed you all week."

Natsu's eyes softened. "Gray…"

"Because you weren't around, you didn't text or call me even once, and I've been dealing with shit all week," Gray accused overly loud, hanging onto the sink to hold himself up. "When I really could've used you, you're off once again, flying around the world, wining and dining who knows how many people."

Natsu's tender moment snapped. "What the fuck! Do you really think I have whores when I go on these trips? Because to tell you the truth, knowing you think that of me seriously pisses me off enough to punch you."

Gray slouched against the wall as his body tingled numbly. "I don't think that, but I worry. I've been cheated on. It's hard to trust after something like that, and you're gone, always gone. If you did cheat, how would I know?"

"Gray…"

"You weren't calling, you weren't emailing."

"You didn't either, you know."

"I was sorta _busy_ fighting a virus from Hell!" he shouted, swinging his arm out. "Then I find out you're back home but you didn't message me."

"I was in meetings about that virus."

"You could've called me from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, color me surprised!" he screamed. "You're back, you don't say a word, not until you think some weirdo sniffing me means a dog is moving in on your bitch. That's all I am, huh? Your bitch, your mate to claim, a fun toy to have when you're not traveling around on adventures. I've been battling E.N.D., and you've been out whoring."

Natsu suddenly slammed Gray against the wall and leaned in. "Fuck you," he sneered, barely holding back rage.

"Well, obviously I gotta fuck myself, since you're too cowardly to do it. Maybe I'm the one who should get a whore. There's a guy out there who totally just offered to take me home with him. Maybe I should say yes."

Natsu grabbed Gray and threw him at one of the toilet stalls, sending him careening through the swinging door and colliding into the toilet. "Take that back!"

Gray struggled to hold himself up against the stall walls. "If you're going to avoid me, why would you even care?"

Natsu stomped inside and yanked Gray up. "I'm not avoiding you, bastard. It was Freed who suggested I leave you alone for the day, that you've been working hard on this virus issue all week and you're obsessed with cracking it, so I should give you space to work without distraction. Then in my last meeting, Invel mentioned that his team was going out for drinks, so I figured maybe you guys all needed some time together. Teamwork is important in this company, and they need you as much as you need them."

"I need _you_ ," Gray yelled. "I'll leave this company one day, I won't have to see them again, but hopefully I'll still see you. Hopefully, you'll still want me."

"Of course I do," Natsu said, looking hurt again.

"Good. Because I want you, and I need you. Damn, I need you!" he said in anguish.

Impulsively, Natsu kissed him. Gray not only stank of alcohol, his mouth was bitter with the toasty-chocolaty flavor of ice beer. When he pulled back, Gray's pupils were huge with lust.

"Look," Natsu said softly, already enthralled by the feel of Gray's body, "I told you, there may be times when I have to leave for a long time, when I can't contact you, when I can't even tell you what I'm doing. You said you were okay with that."

"Che!" Gray scoffed. "Of course I said that was okay. What was I supposed to say? I mean, dammit, I _knew_ you were some hotshot CEO and this would be crazy, but I didn't think I would miss you so damn much."

Natsu was torn between being upset and feeling sorry for Gray. "I wish I could take you with me."

Gray gazed straight at him. "I wanna be with you all the time. _All the time_. That idiot out there wanted to take me home, but I really want you to take me home."

Natsu stroked his fingers through Gray's messy hair. "I will. We'll head home now."

"Not yet," Gray sighed, and he pulled Natsu back into a kiss.

Natsu hummed at the pent up desire in those lips, but the lingering taste of the beer told him he needed to stop this before things got out of control.

"Okay, enough."

Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu's ass and yanked him in viciously hard, giving a sloppy rutting thrust up against him.

"Shit," Natsu hissed as Gray practically humped himself up against him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need you," Gray moaned, flexing his hips over Natsu's trousers. "Please…"

Natsu cursed and locked the stall door. "You need to calm down."

Natsu was suddenly thrust against the metal door with a reverberating bang, and Gray really did begin to hump against him this time.

"Oh shit, you're rock hard," Natsu moaned. "Don't tell me someone spiked your drink."

"Need you," he panted. "Haven't felt like jerking off since you left. Stressed, worried, just not in the mood, haven't touched myself all week, and now here you are, and I'm horny as fuck."

"Dammit, keep your voice down," Natsu hissed. Gray's drunken humping was starting to seriously affect him. At this rate, they could honestly get arrested if they were found out. "Look, calm down. Let's get you home first."

"Will you fuck me there?"

"Will I … what? No!"

Gray leaned back to look at him. "Am I not good enough? That guy out there thinks I'm good enough."

Natsu sighed. "You're more than good enough. I'm just not ready yet. I want to take our time."

Gray rolled over and collapsed against the wall. "That's right. Virgin."

"Hey!"

"Whoa, dizzy," he groaned, holding his head. "Stop the world from spinning."

"You're drunk as hell. I need to get you out of here."

Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and slammed it up against his crotch. "I want it. Now!"

"We're in public, you idiot."

Gray released his hand and slumped his head back. "I knew it. You don't want me. I'm not good enough for someone rich like you."

Natsu cringed. "That's not it. You're drunk, we're in public…"

"I wanna fuck you so much," Gray muttered, barely conscious.

Natsu's mouth dropped. Then he looked aside in conflict. "You're drunk."

"Yeah, and I wanna fuck you all the time."

Natsu pouted and muttered, "Am I holding you back?"

"I just want you," he said, wobbling on his feet. "You're super hot and your cock tastes amazing, and I wanna suck it and have you fuck me, or me fuck you, or anything, I just want more, and I'm so fucking worried."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, and he stepped up close to him. "Why are you worried?"

Gray's whole face was red as he grabbed his swaying head. "Because, you said you're a virgin, you wanna wait til we know each other better, but I feel like we're not getting to know each other fast enough, because I'm busy with work and you're busy flying all around, and I feel like scum for wanting to fuck you so badly."

Natsu shook his head, trying to be rational for once. "You'd never tell me any of this if you were sober."

"I'm just some whore," Gray muttered. "Some drunken whore."

"You're not," he said gently. "I'm honored that you want me that much."

"I didn't even stop that guy when he felt up my thigh and tried to kiss me."

Natsu's fists tightened, and veins popped up on his neck. "A guy was doing _what_?" he seethed.

"Wanted to take me home, touched me, thought he was gonna kiss me, and I felt so hot, I couldn't think." Gray looked in anguish and reached down to rub his own crotch. "Damn, you make me hot."

"Hey, cool it," Natsu warned, pulling Gray's hand back.

"My cock hurts," Gray moaned.

"Okay, seriously, were you drugged?" Natsu glanced down. "You're stiff as a rod. This isn't normal." Gray tried to reach down again, but Natsu snatched up his wrist. "Stop. I don't want you to jerk yourself off in a restaurant bathroom."

Gray grabbed Natsu's hips instead and yanked him up close.

"You feel so good," Gray groaned, sloppily rutting against him.

Natsu shook his head. "I'm not doing this."

He slipped away from those needy hips and pulled Gray out of the stall. In the hallway leading to the restrooms, Ultear was waiting with Gray's shirt. She held it out, but Natsu could tell but the sway to her stance, she was also drunk.

"I'm calling taxis for all of you," he decided. "Stay here until they arrive. Where's this Ichiya guy?"

She pointed, and Natsu left Gray to her to try to get his shirt back on. He stomped up to Ichiya with an angry face.

"I have a drunk team, and I'm not happy that one coworker seemed to have been given a date rape drug or aphrodisiac."

Ichiya looked truly astonished. "If someone is slipping mickeys, I'll have all of the drinks tested right away."

"Do that. He mentioned some man was trying to coerce him into sex. That's my suspect, so find that man and search him. Search all the drinks and check on all of the patrons. If any seem to be off, get them to a hospital. If even one person here gets hurt…" The fierceness in his eyes was warning enough. "I have friends in the police department. They could find an excuse to shut this place down."

Ichiya panicked. "I will put the staff on alert."

"Good. Taxis will be here for my team. Make sure they go, and I want you to personally make sure they are _alone_. No one follows them home, got it?"

"Of course, sir."

Natsu handed him a card. "Their bill is on me, since they're too drunk to pay properly. But that means they are cut off, understood?"

"No more drinks for them, got it."

Natsu nodded and flipped out his phone. "Get four taxis sent to _The Trimens_. Have the fares billed to me. Yes," he answered to a question, and he looked over to Gray. "I found him. Thanks for your help, Freed. No, I wouldn't say he's okay. I think someone slipped him a drug." Then his eyes flamed. "No, I am _not_ going to molest him when he's like this, dammit!" He almost threw his phone in anger.

Natsu returned to Gray, who looked ready to either grab his crotch or strip out of his pants. Maybe both. Natsu again told Ultear to wait for the taxis, and he guided Gray out of the building to a waiting limo, where a driver opened the door for them. Gray toppled in and slumped on the leather seat, reaching down again to his erection tenting his trousers. Natsu slipped in and told the driver to take them to Gray's house.

Gray had one hand down in his pants as he sat halfway slid down. "Hey, wanna suck me off in the backseat again? That was fun."

Natsu kept his eyes forward. "If I sucked you off now, I might get drunk off your cum."

"That'd be hot."

The limo pulled out onto the street, and Natsu immediately felt motion sick. He held back his vomiting, worried it would make Gray vomit as well. However, Gray was distracted with jerking himself inside his pants.

"Stop that," Natsu said.

"Am I making you sick?"

"The car is, idiot."

"Am I making you hot?"

Natsu refused to answer and sat glaring straight ahead. They came to a red light, and while the limo was stopped, Natsu's sickness waned a little. He grabbed Gray's wrist and pulled his hand out.

"Seriously, stop doing that."

"Why? Tempting ya?"

Natsu's teeth gritted together tensely. "Yes."

Gray suddenly pounced onto Natsu's lap and straddled his legs. "Then what're you afraid of?"

"Rape," he said bluntly. "You're drunk, so no matter how much I may want to touch you, I can't."

"Then don't touch me." Gray pushed his hips up against Natsu's torso. "Don't do a thing. Let me take care of it all." His hips undulated over Natsu's body, rubbing the tented erection all around.

"Stop that," Natsu warned in a low voice.

Gray was giving him a full lap dance. "You're not touching me. Your driver can see us, right? So he's a witness. You're innocent. It ain't rape if you simply don't stop me."

"I have a feeling that would not hold in court," he muttered. Natsu gulped as Gray continued to make sensual thrusts at him, sliding his arousal up against Natsu's abs.

"I really want you," he moaned.

Natsu hissed and finally threw Gray off. "No!" he shouted. Just then, the light turned green, the limo began to move, and Natsu was hit with nausea again. He put his hand to his mouth but managed to hold things down. "Once you're sober, I will do anything you want to do, but so long as you're drunk, I _can't_ , got it?"

Gray pulled himself into the corner of the limo. "You really don't want me."

"Hell yes, I do, but legally I can't touch you now. It's not my fault that you went and got drunk," he yelled, but sickness lurched in his stomach.

Gray suddenly threw off his shirt, pants, and underwear. Natsu sighed at the new crazy antic.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

Gray grabbed his cock defiantly. "Showing you what you're missing." He began to stroke himself vigorously.

Natsu looked away. "If you think you're being sexy, you're not. You're just drunk, maybe drugged. It's not sexy if you're not in control."

"Then why are you aroused?"

Natsu sneered but still refused to look over. The car ride was bad enough on his stomach, but now he felt sick because of Gray as well. It was pretty obvious he was drugged, and that seriously worried Natsu. If Gray had not called him, if he had been busy in a meeting and missed that call, Gray could have been raped. The fear of knowing that made him just as sick as the potholes in the road. Now Gray was wildly horny, and all Natsu could do was keep him safe, take him home, and watch over him until the drugs wore off. Very likely, Gray would not remember any of this, so upsetting him with rejection after rejection should not hurt their relationship. It was tearing at Natsu's heart, though, let alone tormenting his libido.

"Natsu," Gray moaned.

He glanced over and saw Gray slouched back, fully stroking himself with his mouth hanging open. Natsu cursed and leaned over to the partition between them and the driver.

"Pull over when you can. I can't manage him when I'm sick."

"Yes, sir," the driver said, and he began to merge over.

Natsu slid the partition closed in annoyance, and at the loud click, Gray opened an eye.

"Gonna join me?" he asked, his words slurred.

"No, but I'm not going to let you give someone else a show."

"Only you?" he asked with a smirk. "Ya wanna watch? I wanna show you." He slid his hand up and down. "Your ass, just like this," he said, thrusting into the circle of his fingers.

"Exhibitionist," Natsu muttered, but he did watch now. Gray continued to stroke his cock, and he moaned without restraint. Natsu saw pre-cum dripping out and could smell the muskiness. He bit his lip to hold back. Damn, it was _tempting_ , but he knew he couldn't. Finally, the car pulled over and stopped. Natsu slid the partition open only enough for his driver to hear him.

"This idiot isn't going to calm down. Have a doctor waiting for us at Gray's apartment in case he really is drugged."

"I want your mouth on me, Natsu," Gray moaned just then.

Natsu cursed, but the driver professionally said nothing. "How about you step out for a minute, spare yourself from this drunken idiot? No offense, but I don't want anyone to hear the garbage he says when he's like this."

The driver winked. "Just keep it legal, sir."

"I'm not going to touch him when he's drunk. I just need to make sure he calms down, or at least doesn't make a mess of my limo." Then Natsu slammed the partition shut.

He heard the driver step out, already on the phone to find a private physician willing to come out at this time of night. Once the door closed, the car was nearly silent except for Gray's heated panting.

"All alone?" Gray asked. "Good. Now you can touch me all you want."

Natsu glanced to the tinted windows, then to Gray. It was tempting … so, _so_ tempting. No one could see through those windows. The car was nearly soundproof. Gray would likely not remember a thing the next morning anyway. He wasn't even forcing Gray into it; he was being _begged_.

"Natsu," Gray moaned with a whimper. "Suck me."

"I can't," he growled, although his resolve was weakening. He shook his head. If he respected Gray at all, he could not touch him when he was like this.

"I miss you," Gray said breathily. "God, I miss you, Natsu."

Gray's eyes were closed as he stroked himself. Maybe he was not even aware anymore about where he was, that he was doing this right in front of his boyfriend. Natsu felt stung to hear that loneliness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Gray," he whispered.

Then he had an idea. He could not touch him, but he could talk to him. He went over to Gray's side of the backseat, and Gray jolted out of drunken fantasies.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now," Natsu said, and he stroked his fingers through Gray's hair. "I'm here, Gray."

"Touch me," he pleaded.

"I can't, but I can watch you. You like that, right?"

Gray hummed in agreement and continued to jerk off.

"I can watch," Natsu whispered, smelling the back of Gray's neck. "I can sit right here and enjoy the show."

"Yessss," Gray hissed, and his face turned brighter red.

"And when you're not drunk, I'll suck you off. You'd like that, right?"

"Oh God, yes," he gasped, his wrist going faster.

"I'll let you pound into my throat," Natsu whispered straight into his ear. "And you can do whatever you want to me." His voice went to a mere wisp of air. "What do you wanna do, Gray?"

"Touch you," he moaned, beginning to squirm and tense up. "Inside."

"Shit," Natsu hissed, feeling his cock stiffen. "And what would you like me to do to you?"

Gray whimpered. "Fuck me. I wanna feel your cock pound into me."

Despite himself, Natsu groaned. "You want me to top?"

"Both ways. Every way. I want you. Your cock, your ass, your mouth, your hands. Dammit, please, touch me!" he keened in desperation.

"I can't tonight," Natsu said, partly to Gray, partly to warn himself to hold back.

"I want you," he trembled.

Natsu continued to stroke his hair. "I'm right here, watching you. Show me, Gray."

"Natsu," he whined as his body began to convulse.

"Shit, you're gonna get it on the car," he realized.

Natsu reached over to a small bar set into the limo door and pulled out a napkin. He barely got it over Gray's cock just as the first spurt shot out. However, he had to hold it over Gray's cockhead while the stroking hand went into sharp jerks and Gray groaned in pleasure. His head flopped over onto Natsu's shoulder as he felt the heat of Natsu's hand.

"Touch … now?"

"I can't," Natsu said sadly. Merely holding the napkin there was pushing his limits.

Gray stroked out the last of it and suddenly curled into Natsu's chest. "Hold me."

Natsu was left with a cum-drenched napkin in his hand and a huge man in his lap. "Well, this isn't awkward," he muttered. Five seconds later, Gray was snoring. "Nope, you're not sleeping like this."

Natsu squirmed out from under Gray's weight, and the drunk man collapsed unconsciously across the backseat. Natsu threw away the moist napkin and looked at Gray with frustration.

"You sure make things difficult for me," he muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to dress you?"

Natsu tried, but Gray's limbs were limp and heavy. He managed to get the boxers pulled on, but he knew the trousers would be too challenging. Natsu stepped out of the car, gave the driver a credit card, and told him to buy a blanket they could use to wrap up Gray. Then he sat in the limo to wait and listened to Gray's snoring.

In the calm after all the sensual tension, Natsu sighed and peacefully stroked Gray's hair.

"You're an idiot," he muttered. "Don't you realize how much I miss you? I used to love business trips, a chance to get out of Magnolia and go on an adventure. Now, every trip I take is torture because I know I'm leaving you behind." He leaned over and kissed Gray on the forehead. "I'm glad you're safe. Still, you owe me for riling me up and tempting me that badly."

Gray snored and muttered, "Natsu…"

"You owe me," he repeated, and he smiled in adoration at the sleeping face. "Idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The lyrics Gray sings are my own._
> 
> _My apologies for the hiatus. I had a personal crisis, lost my apartment, had to move to another state to live with an older friend on his farm, and all around the last few months have sucked. But hey, I have fresh eggs in the morning now, and there are alpacas roaming around. Pretty darn cool for a city girl like me._
> 
> _I briefly mentioned "the prime minister of Kohinur." Kohinur is my own mythical land in the Fairy Tail universe, kinda like an "original character" but for a country. It tends to pop up in my fanfics at random as an easter egg. It originates from my LoLu fic "[Lion's Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441162/chapters/752615)," the first FT fanfic I ever wrote. In that story, the villain is the former Queen of Kohinur, and Team Natsu must travel to that country to fetch Loke's special Regulus Key, with the exiled queen chasing after them to keep Loke for herself._
> 
> _By the way, never do anything sexual with someone when they're drunk. That's seriously a shitty thing to do. Even if you're in an established relationship like these two, even if one seems like they want it, unless you have an agreed upon clause that drunk sex is allowed, any sex act done to an intoxicated person is rape. They can't consent sanely when they are intoxicated or drugged. Just don't!_


	9. Taking Care of Gray

Gray woke up hating the world and regretting his own existence.

"Do something about the curtains," said an echoing voice.

"Yes, sir," came a woman's reply.

A few seconds later, a piercing white light in his brain faded to a dull silvery glow, still annoying but manageable.

"The bucket is ready, sir. The acupressure points should help, though."

"I need to leave this to you guys. Gray?"

Through a pounding deep in his eardrums, Gray cracked open an eye. He barely felt his own body, and seeing anything beyond a few inches was a blur. Still, he thought he saw pink.

"You're going to be okay. I have to leave, but I'll be back as soon as I deal with a situation. These people will help you to recover."

His mouth opened to speak, but his throat felt like cobwebs. His lips and tongue were numb. He felt like half of his face was being smashed, yet realized it was only turned to the side and lying against the pillows.

"Ma- … -fu? Su. Na- … -tsu?"

A hand stroked over his head, feeling cool against his own feverish heat. Was he sick? He could barely make out the silhouette of spiky hair and a thick scarf around his neck.

"Sleep this off."

"Ma- … Na- … s- … ssssu?"

Lips pressed against his forehead, then the shadow leaned up. "He's drenched in sweat."

"His body is still fighting off the effects."

"Call me if anything bad happens."

"Understood, Mr. Dragneel."

"I'll be back, Gray."

He wanted to answer, but Gray's brain plunged backwards again. Dark hands grabbed at him, dragging him down into crushing depths, drowning him in the lingering fumes of ethanol to escape the hangover for a little while longer.

* * *

He woke up already leaned over the bed with vomit shooting out his mouth. He opened his eyes and instantly wanted to scream. No hangover had ever been this bad. Still, he was glad to see he had vomited into a bucket, and from the looks of it, this was not the first time he had thrown up. He could not recall having done it earlier.

A goat-like face was suddenly bending over to look at him, and Gray yanked back with a cry of shock, only to instantly regret the loud noise. He grabbed his head, and for a moment he wondered if blind and deaf people had a better time handling hangovers.

"Forgive me. I'm Doctor Capricorn. I need to check your pupils," the goatish man said.

A doctor? Gray looked around, but he recognized his own apartment. Why was there some old doctor there?

"What happened?" he asked, but instantly his own voice crashed through his ears.

"What do you last recall?" the doctor asked, lifting Gray's wrist and feeling his pulse.

Gray gulped down the rancid taste of vomit. "I was out drinking with some guys from work. Karaoke, I think. I vaguely recall singing. Then I'm here."

"As I suspected. You were given GHB, a date rape drug."

Gray jolted. "Holy shit!" He immediately grabbed his head. "Ow, ow, okay, no yelling. Ow." He wondered if that was why this felt like the worst hangover of his life. "So…" He looked under the blanket and realized he was naked. "No offense, but I hope you're not the one I ended up with."

Capricorn chuckled and shook his head. "You were lucky. Your boyfriend found you just before the perpetrator could coax you out of the bar."

"Boyfriend?" He gazed straight ahead. "Natsu found me? Okay, I don't recall that at all."

"The drug was thoroughly in your system by then. You were exhibiting acute signs of overdose by the time I arrived: non-responsive, feverish, sweating, struggling to breathe. You threw up three times and had a seizure."

"Shit," Gray whispered, since he knew yelling was a bad idea. "I wasn't raped though, right? Just drugged?"

"As far as we know. Your friends at the bar said you were never out of their sight until Natsu came to get you."

Gray rubbed out his arms, but his limbs still felt like they were slightly numb. "How the hell did Natsu know where I was?"

"He said you called him."

"I what? Oh," he muttered. "Okay, I sort of remember that. I was drunk by then."

"The combination of alcohol and GHB is likely why you exhibited overdose symptoms. According to Mr. Dragneel's account, you may have been exposed to two drugs: GHB and some form of aphrodisiac. Apparently, you acted … rather _amorously_ before passing out."

"Fuck," he hissed. Gray shook his head, realizing just how horrific things could have gone. "I owe Natsu a lot now."

"Indeed. He stayed here with you until he got a call from police. They caught the man who did this."

"Thank God," he sighed. "So where's Natsu?"

"He went downtown to file a witness report. Police will likely be by here later to take a statement from you, but I warned them that you were still unconscious. I really do recommend a hospital trip to make certain you're not dehydrated from vomiting, and perhaps blood work to determine what the second drug was. Also, although your friends vouched for your safety, you still might want to be checked for signs of rape. After all, they were all inebriated as well. If money is the issue, Mr. Dragneel stated he would cover all exam costs."

Gray groaned. _Not_ what he needed for his weekend. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Maybe they can give me something for my head. This is the worst hangover ever."

Just then, a woman with fluffy pink hair walked in, and Gray yanked the covers over his naked body.

"I'm sorry," she said, bowing formally. "I made coffee and food, and I have medicine for your headache."

Then another woman wearing a maid outfit walked in from an adjoining room. "Your laundry will be done soon, sir. I can stay here and finish it as punishment while you go to the hospital."

Gray panicked. "Who the hell are you people?"

Capricorn explained, "When Mr. Dragneel found you, he took you home but realized this was beyond his ability to handle alone. He called upon us to help. This is Aries," he said, and the fluffy girl curtsied, "and this is Virgo." The maid bowed stiffly, not even smiling.

"Are you his servants?" Gray murmured, wondering just how spoiled the corporate CEO actually was.

"No, Mr. Dragneel is not one to keep a full-time staff. We are employed by his childhood friend, Lucy of the Heartfilia Konzern. However, Mr. Dragneel has used our skills in the past."

Gray dropped his head. "He hired three people to watch over me? That stupidly rich idiot!"

Virgo tilted her head to the side. "Will we be punished?"

"N-no!" Gray ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I guess this is Natsu's way of spoiling me." He did not want to upset these people, not after they had worked so hard to care for him while he was drugged. "Okay, I don't want to go to the hospital on an empty stomach. I'll eat and get dressed, but I don't have a car and I'm not up to standing around on a train, so someone needs to drive me down there."

"I have a car," Capricorn assured him. "Don't force yourself to eat. If you feel nauseated, stop. Aries, some of the coconut water I brought. That should help to re-hydrate him."

"Yes, I'm sorry," she said, curtsying and rushing off.

Gray ate a little oatmeal, and then he rode with Dr. Capricorn to the nearest hospital. While sitting in the car, he pulled out his phone. He had a missed call from Ultear and Lyon, with multiple text messages from them, worried if he was okay. He should call them back, but that early in the morning, he reasoned they would still be asleep with hangovers of their own. Gray instead texted Natsu.

_« I'm awake. Heading to hospital. Sorry about last night. »_

As soon as he sent it, the phone rang with Natsu's number. He looked over to Capricorn first.

"Mind if I answer it?"

"Make sure he knows you're safe with me," Capricorn warned.

Gray nodded and accepted the call. "Hey," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Are you awake?" Natsu asked in a frantic voice.

"Obviously," Gray chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so. But are you okay? Is everything okay? Are you—"

"Slow down, slow down," Gray said, amused and happy to hear the worry in his voice. "I'm awake, I ate a little, but I still feel groggy so I'm in the car with this doctor you sent heading to a hospital. I just want to make sure nothing weird happened to me, but I feel fine, besides hungover." Gray bit his lip, looked over to Capricorn, and dropped his voice. "Thank you," he said softly. "Apparently, you were quite a hero last night. You saved me from something really horrific."

The other line was quite for a moment, then Natsu's voice returned, deep and wary. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I remember drinking and singing."

"But nothing about me?"

Gray wondered what he meant, but then he recalled what Capricorn said: he had been acting amorously just before passing out, and he had passed out sometime after Natsu arrived to take him home. "Um … did I do anything bad to you?"

Natsu paused just a little before answering, "No, not bad."

"So, what happened?"

Natsu was quiet again for an uncomfortably long time. "Look, I'm in public and it's not a good time to talk about that. While I'm in town, I need to run some errands. The police here want to talk to you, so I'll send them on to the hospital; you can file a report while you wait for lab tests or whatever. I really hope that bastard didn't do anything worse than spike your drink. Call me right away if anything new comes up. Would it be okay if I come over after I'm done?"

"That would be great." Although Gray had hoped to work on the E.N.D. virus all weekend, right at that moment he really wanted Natsu to be there. Just then, Capricorn drove into the parking lot of the city hospital. "Hey, we just pulled in so I need to hang up."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I hope you feel better. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Caviar and wine," he said jokingly.

Of course, Natsu took him seriously. "Salmon, ossetra, baluga, or sevruga?"

"What?"

"Caviar. Which type do you like?"

"No!" he cried out. "I was joking. Sheesh, I don't need anything. I'm fine." He rubbed out his head. His shout had hurt his sensitive ear drums. "Look, if you wanna get me something, pick up a bottle of Motrin and some yogurt. I don't think I want to eat much today, but yogurt should be okay."

"Totally, I can do that," Natsu said in excitement.

"Okay, talk to you later." Gray sighed as he hung up.

"He really cares for you," Capricorn mentioned as he pulled into a parking spot.

Gray's lips rose into a demure smile. "Yeah … he does."

* * *

Gray's hospital visit was uneventful. Blood work told them which drugs had been administered, but the drugs were already nearly out of his system. An exam showed that he had not been raped. Neurological tests showed the seizure Gray had the night before left no lingering problems, but he was still given a saline IV for dehydration and observed for a few hours, just to make sure he worked through the drugs without more problems.

It was during that time, lying on a hard bed watching a small TV while Capricorn sat to the side reading a health magazine, that the police arrived to take a statement. They let Gray know, the club's security cameras confirmed that the man known as _Sugarboy_ had indeed spiked Gray's drink, but Gray had never left the main room until Natsu arrived. Sugarboy was caught with another set of pills on him, so he likely intended to drug two victims that night. Looking into his past, he had been charged with sexually assaulting a male classmate in high school, but he was released upon coming of age. His DNA also matched that found on three men who had been raped in the past year. Since he was a regular at the club, Ichiya promised to spread the word about this man in hopes of finding more victims and bringing this man to full justice.

Hearing all that made Gray shudder. He had come close to becoming yet another victim in this man's long history. He owed Ultear for keeping an eye on him, and Natsu for responding so quickly.

Although now, Gray worried about what he might have done after leaving the club. Natsu had sounded suspicious.

Finally, he was released, and Capricorn drove him back home. When he entered, he wondered if maybe this was really the right room. It was far too _clean_ to be his loft. The whole place had been scrubbed to a shine, the floors sparkled, the windows had never been so clear since Gray moved in, and the place smelled heavenly like soup.

Virgo stood on a chair, dusting some of the high rafters, but when she saw them enter she hopped down. "My apologies, sir. I couldn't quite clean the upper beams. Will I be punished?"

"You didn't need to do all this," Gray muttered, gawking around at the immaculate loft.

Aries trotted out of his kitchen. "I'm sorry, I'm not done with the beef stew yet."

"No, it's … it's fine. I'm not hungry yet … wait, how did you make beef stew? I haven't bought beef in ages."

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Mister Dragneel said that if we needed to buy you food or medication, we could, and he gave us one of his black cards."

Gray rubbed out his head. "Yeah, of course the goddamn _prince_ of Dragon Enterprises just hands out black cards to maids and cooks."

"I'm sorry!" Aries cried out anxiously.

"Will I be punished?" Virgo inquired.

Gray sighed and sank onto his couch. "It's fine. It's Natsu, and he's reckless. Thank you for all you've done, but you really don't have to go out of your way for me."

"It's not going out of our way at all," Aries assured. "I … I made you tea," she said, trying to placate him.

He hummed and nodded. "Tea would be good. I should work a little. You can leave, if you need to."

"I need to stay to finish the soup," Aries said, and she went back to the kitchen.

"I must stay to hand back this," Virgo said, whipping out the black card.

Capricorn, however, bowed. "If you do not need my services, I probably should return to the Heartfilias. I received a text that Lady Layla is coughing again."

"Yeah, you go take care of them. Thanks for driving me down there and hanging around."

The goatish man bowed low and formally, then turned out of the room. Gray went to the computer and opened up something he had been working on, a brand new program he was trying to design from scratch, purely as a way to combat the E.N.D. virus. Aries brought him a cup of tea, Gray muttered thanks, and then he focused on the computer screen.

The sun sank, Virgo turned lights on around the apartment, and finally Aries brought out a bowl of stew. Gray found he was quite hungry now, and he ate two bowls, amazed by the taste.

He was contemplating a third bowl and trying to convince Virgo and Aries that they could eat as well—something they insisted was improper—when there was a heavy pounding on the door. Virgo rushed to answer, and Natsu bolted in immediately.

"Gray!" He grabbed him around the shoulders in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered, his voice trembling. "That guy they caught … when I think about what he planned to do to you…" His arms tightened even more.

"I owe you," Gray said softly, also realizing how lucky he had been.

Natsu raised his head and looked into Gray's eyes. He did not want to tell Gray, but at the police station, two officers had to hold him back from attacking Sugarboy as he was brought in. Natsu honestly had wanted to kill that man as he thought about all the depraved things he could have forced Gray to do, especially with the sorts of drugs he had been given. The thought of any man or woman touching _his boyfriend_ made a fire rage in Natsu's heart.

Just as Natsu began to lean up, staring at Gray's lips, wanting to know they were safe from the filth of others, Aries cleared her throat, and both Gray and Natsu pulled back.

"Would you like soup, sir?" she asked, blushing and trying to keep her eyes averted.

Natsu released Gray's shoulders. "Maybe later. Thank you both for coming. You'll be paid overtime wages for this. My limo is downstairs; tell my driver to take you back home, and give my regards to Lucy."

Virgo handed back the black card, and both ladies left the loft. As soon as the door banged shut, Natsu crashed into Gray and kissed him. Gray was startled at the maddened passion in those lips, not just the kiss of missing him after being away on a business trip all week, but something extra. He felt the fear in that kiss, the realization that if things had gone truly bad, Gray could have left him forever.

When Natsu finally pulled back, he looked up at Gray and pawed at his face, as if he needed to be reassured that Gray was really there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in worry.

"I feel fine now." Gray bit his lip, debating if he dared to ask. "Natsu, what exactly happened last night? I don't remember anything after singing karaoke with that Sugarboy asshole. I only vaguely even remember Eve pulling me away from him to sing more, and then … things fade out. I don't recall you arriving, or getting here, or anything, and Capricorn said I was acting … umm … strange. I think the word he used was _amorous_." He felt humiliated to think that others saw him in any sort of sensual way. "Was I doing anything weird? Please don't tell me I tried to kiss that old goat."

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. "No, you were totally out of it by the time Capricorn showed up. Luckily, it was only toward me."

"Oh. Well, I don't mind if I flirt with you."

Natsu's face went red. "You did more than flirt."

Gray's mouth dropped as a million worst-case scenarios ran through his head. "Oh shit, did I rape you?"

"No. You sort of wanted to, though."

"Fuck," Gray groaned.

"N-no! I don't mean like you tried to _rape_ me," Natsu said in a panic. "You were drugged up, and the drugs were making you act weird, and you were … sort of persistent."

"Did we do it?" he whispered, feeling sick to his stomach at the fear than their first time might have been forgotten in a drug-induced amnesia.

"I would have _never_ done that to you while you were like that," Natsu swore firmly.

"So, what did I do?" he asked, wondering if maybe he did not want to know.

Natsu turned aside as his cheeks blushed. "You … said things and…"

Natsu wondered if he should tell Gray that he had blurted out that, although he said he was okay with Natsu traveling on business, his fears about being cheated on were always there, and that he had confessed how sexually frustrated he was, how desperately he wanted their relationship to be deeper, how lonely he felt, and how he feared Natsu thought he was not good enough. Natsu realized that those sorts of secrets would only put their relationship into an awkward place. He at least knew Gray's darkest feelings; there was no need to humiliate him by admitting he had revealed all that.

"You were drugged, it made you painfully aroused, and you … jerked yourself off in my car."

Gray's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. That must have been awkward." Then as he tried to picture it, Gray began to chuckle. "Did you watch?"

Natsu's face began to burn. "It's not like I had much choice. Someone had to watch over you."

Gray stepped up to Natsu and tugged on his chin. "Did you enjoy it?"

Natsu thought that telling Gray about that would be just enough humiliation to teach him to always be cautious when he went out drinking. Instead, he was the one feeling ashamed. He could not meet Gray's eyes as he remembered the moans, how he slumped in the seat and stroked himself while whimpering Natsu's name.

Gray licked his lips hungrily as he watched the blushing on Natsu's face go right up to his ears. "Did you join in?"

"No!" Natsu said sharply, feeling almost angry that Gray sounded like he might want that. "Gray, you were drunk and drugged. I would _never_ touch you like that."

"But did you touch yourself while watching me?"

Natsu's mouth dropped. He had not even thought about doing something like that, but now it sounded really hot. "N-no, I didn't, but … but I was talking to you."

"Dirty talk?" Gray asked in a deep, sensual voice.

Natsu gulped and wished he was not feeling a stir below the belt. "It wasn't really _dirty_ ," he mumbled.

Gray ran his fingers up Natsu's arm. He was so adorable this way. He could tell Natsu was holding back so as to not humiliate him, but the idea that he had been watched like that really made Gray curious. Just what did they do together? How much had Natsu enjoyed watching? The very idea of being watched thrilled the exhibitionist side of Gray.

Natsu scoffed and turned away to let his cheeks cool off and his body loosen up. "Seriously, never do something like that again. If you go out drinking, don't accept drinks from strangers, and always watch your glass, and have at least one sober person around to keep an eye on things."

Gray knew he deserved a scolding. "Getting drugged was beyond my control, but I'm sorry about getting drunk. I didn't really want to go that night, but once I was there … I dunno, I just wanted to drown away everything, to forget this whole week."

Natsu turned back around, looking sad as he remembered Gray's confessed frustrations about him being gone for so long.

"Every day, I feel like I'm letting down the whole team by not being able to defeat E.N.D., so I went along with them to make it up, try to be there for them, you know? But I was miserable, and I wanted to feel better for _their_ sake. I wanted all of us to just forget and have fun. We were singing and it seemed like things were better, I didn't feel like such a failure, but I still missed you, no amount of alcohol could get me to stop feeling like I wanted you there, so I called you, and _holy shit I called you in front of them_ ," he said, suddenly realizing what he had done.

Natsu hugged Gray. "I'm pretty sure they were too drunk to realize anything more than the fact that you have my number. We can make up an excuse on why you would have something like that. I'm glad you called me. I managed to find you, and you're safe, so it's okay."

"It's _not_ okay," Gray sighed. "I got lucky, and I damn well realize that! I should do anything you ask of me today." Gray tilted his head to the side and eyed Natsu up and down. "I'm curious, what would you want me to do to you?"

"Wh-what?"

"I must have really turned you on last night, but you held back from touching me for my own sake. Still, you must have _wanted_ it. So, since you were such a gentleman, and I can tell that you're already aroused," he said, and his hand stroked down Natsu's chest, "name anything you want me to do. This is my apology." He leaned his face in close, almost ready to kiss him, but just short of their lips touching. "Order me, Natsu."

He gasped softly, and his mind whirled with all sorts of erotic things he would not mind doing with Gray. However, they were still early in their relationship. He wanted to take things slowly, and he knew they were already doing as much as he had already experienced with other boyfriends. However, there was one thing he wanted, something he had never done with someone … something he wanted to share with Gray.

Gray saw Natsu bite on his lower lip, and it just about drove him mad with desire.

"Tell me," he commanded.

Natsu gulped hard. "C-could you … touch … i-inside?"

"Do you want me to fingerbang you?"

Natsu blushed fiercely and tucked his head aside. How could Gray say it so bluntly?

Gray grabbed his chin and pulled it back to face him. In a low, sensual whisper, he asked, "Do you want me to feel inside you?"

Natsu felt a shiver race up his spine. "Yes!" he hissed, feeling himself stiffening from Gray's voice alone. "Last night, you said you wanted to."

Gray smirked at the erotic face. "I wasn't lying." Gray leaned into his ear, licked around the rim, and in a whisper oozing with lust, he said, "I want to thrust into you, Natsu, see how good you feel on the _inside_."

Natsu cursed softly as his groin ached with tightness. Gray chuckled, and Natsu shot a glare at him.

"Come here." Gray led Natsu by the hand over to his bed. Virgo had cleaned his sheets and had the bed tucked neatly. It was almost a shame that they were about to thrash those tightly tucked covers. He pulled Natsu to sit down with him on the edge of the bed, and Gray just kissed him for now.

"I missed you," he sighed, enjoying the heat of that mouth.

Natsu hummed at the gentleness of his lips, and he felt Gray's ice cold fingers sizzle over his skin. "Missed you more."

Their kiss lasted minutes, both needing this physical closeness after being separated for so long. Their hands explored, stroking over muscles, along the chest, working their way down. Gray felt the stiff lump in Natsu's pants.

"Did I jerk myself off in my clothes, or naked?"

Natsu grunted as he felt Gray palming him. "You kept … _nngh_ … trying to reach inside your pants. Even in the bar, you were trying, but then in the car you threw your clothes off."

"Did I try anything in the bar?"

Natsu felt his zipper being lowered, and he hissed as the cold air hit his skin. "I took you to the restroom to scold you. I thought you were only drunk, but … ahhh!" Gray had eased his cock out and was letting his fingers play around the foreskin, teasing him.

"But what?" Gray urged, gliding his fingers up and down the arousal without fully griping it yet.

"You … sort of attacked me. You were kissing me pretty wildly."

"Mmm, yeah?" Gray finally let his fingers wrap completely around the cock. "Were we making out in the restroom stall?"

Natsu gasped as Gray's hand stroked fully down. "Yessss!"

"What else?" he whispered.

Natsu reached over, wanting to touch Gray as well, but found he had somehow already striped to his boxers. When the hell had he done _that_? So Natsu easily reached in and pulled out a stiff and already dripping cock. Hearing about what he had done was really turning Gray on.

"You kept … _thrusting_ against me," he said, immediately thrusting down onto Gray and getting him to grunt at the much-needed contact. "You had me pinned to the wall, grinding up against me."

"Oh shit." Gray shivered as his mind came up with an image of pinning Natsu to a public restroom stall and frotting together.

"You really wanted it, Gray."

"Hell yes, I do!" he moaned. Gray's brow tensed at how good Natsu's hand felt, and Natsu's mouth dropped open in a soft groan at the stroking of Gray's fingers.

Natsu pulled back and yanked his shirt off. They scrambled out of their clothes and crashed back together, both naked and able to feel their bodies completely touching one another. They battled on the bed, first Gray on top, pinning Natsu down and frotting against him, just like Natsu had described, then Natsu shoved him and leaped on top, snarling as he flexed his hips up against Gray.

"Oh fuck," Gray shuddered. He grabbed Natsu's ass and pulled him in closer. Then they both rolled onto their side, kissing like it was fighting, stroking each other like it was a battle.

"Touch me," Natsu growled. His hand reached around, and a finger slipped between Gray's butt cheeks to let him know what Natsu wanted.

Gray pulled back, panting and heart racing. "W-wait. Before we get carried away, we need … hold on."

He scrambled out of the bed and to a dresser, digging down almost to the bottom. How long had it been since he used this stuff? He returned with a latex glove and bottle of lube.

"Gloves?" Natsu asked in hesitancy.

"I have a hangnail. No offense, but I'd rather it not get infected. Also, you didn't exactly _prep_ down there. It's just safer." Gray set the items by his bed and pulled on the glove. "You're not allergic to latex, are you?"

"No. It's fine, I guess."

Gray covered two of his fingers in lube and then settled down by Natsu. "Flip over."

Natsu rolled onto his stomach and immediately he felt Gray lick up his spine. He shuddered, and his hips tried to thrust into the mattress to get some friction.

Gray gazed at the prone body, admiring the back muscles, the strength of those shoulders, the curve of his spine, two dimples right near his hips, and then that lusciously plump rump.

"You're an ass virgin, right?"

Natsu looked around his shoulder with worry. "Y-yeah. But I want to, _really_."

"I'm not saying I won't." He slid his fingers down between the soft butt cheeks. "I just want to make sure you really want me to be your first."

"Yes! Please," he begged.

Gray leaned in close to his ear. "Relax."

Natsu shivered at the word, but just then he felt Gray's finger nudge against him, feeling him out. Natsu tensed up in surprise.

"Easy," Gray said in a hush, and he kissed Natsu's shoulder. "Stay relaxed."

He felt the tension loosen, and Gray pressed in a little. Although gloved, he felt the heat inside, the tightness of muscles, and he watched as Natsu bit hard on his lip to hold back a groan.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded frantically.

"Relax into it."

Natsu nodded again, and Gray slowly pressed his finger in more. He gazed at the way Natsu's ass trembled and yet pressed back toward him with eagerness.

"You're doing good," he praised as his finger reached all the way inside. "I'm gonna move now. Stay loose, and enjoy it."

Natsu felt Gray sliding out, then slowly pushing back in. He cried out with pleasure, and immediately there were kisses all over his shoulders and neck. The finger kept moving slowly, until Natsu got used to the pleasure of it. Gray's lips nibbled over his back, his tongue licked up the dip of Natsu's spine, and he caressed up and down the taut muscles.

"So good," he praised. "I can feel when you squeeze on me."

"Gray!" he whined.

Gray's hand pulled back. "Roll around. I want to watch your face, and you can touch yourself. You got to watch me, so now I want to watch you."

While Natsu twisted around in the bed, Gray added more lube. He saw how flushed Natsu's chest was, and how his face had gone as pink as his hair. Gray laid down on his side next to Natsu and gave him a kiss.

"You're really amazing, you know." He reached down to feel around Natsu's hole, just teasing it. "You saved me. I was so out of it, but I remember one thing. That guy … he was feeling up my leg, and … and I didn't stop him."

Natsu looked up in worry. Gray had told him about that, something about a man who rubbed his thigh and offered to take him home. That random flirty guy had been a rapist, and he had already drugged Gray at that point, testing him out, seeing when the drugs would kick in that would make Gray unable to resist.

"That's one of the last things I remember from last night," he admitted. "It's a … _repulsive_ thought. If what you say is true, if I was a bit persistent last night, would I have done that to him? Would the drugs have made me so desperate, I'd beg him to—" His thought slammed down shut, enraged at merely imagining it. "Just the thought of touching another man makes me sick." He gazed down into those wide, worried eyes. "I don't want to touch another man but you, Natsu."

Natsu reached up and gently held Gray's cheek. "I would literally murder any fucker who touched you."

That made Gray chuckle, but it felt nice to have a partner so protective.

"And I would never touch another man besides you," he swore.

Gray froze for a moment, then dropped his head. "I said something last night, didn't I? About my anxieties."

"You called me a whore."

"What?" he shouted. "No! I don't think that at all."

Natsu chuckled and pulled Gray over to him to kiss him. "You were drunk and trying to rile me up. It worked. After you called me that, I pulled you into the restroom, we argued, I kissed you, and you tried to fuck me through your clothes."

"Oh God," he groaned. "It's a stupid anxiety, I know that, but still—"

"Gray," Natsu cut in sharply. "I'll never touch another person like that, and I know you'd never cheat on me. You were so worried about me doing that, I have full confidence that you'd never fall down that path."

He shook his head, still upset at himself. He knew all the dark thoughts he had, all the worries, all the past pain and fears of it all happening again. Had he blurted all of that out?

Natsu rolled on top of him and pinned Gray down. He gazed at those worried eyes and flustered cheeks. "I'm glad you're worried, even if it pisses me off sometimes. I'm glad you want me to only want you. And I do, Gray." He took Gray's hand and pulled it down to his own ass. "I only want you to touch me." He slid down onto Gray's hand and gasped as he felt Gray crook his finger inside. "I've never wanted anyone else to do this before. Only you. God, it feels so good!" he moaned.

Gray gazed up at the open-mouthed pleasure. He knew he had anxieties about fidelity, so it was really nice to know Natsu had never let others do this. Natsu began to move his hips, thrusting down harder onto Gray's hand, going faster.

"Do you think you're okay for two fingers?"

Natsu whined as he nodded. Gray slipped a second finger up closer, and Natsu held still. Gray blindly felt around and nudged the finger in. Instantly, Natsu's head arched up with a roar with lust.

"Oooh, you liked that," he said with a smirk. "Aren't you going to touch yourself?"

"I want you to suck me," Natsu mewled. "Last night, you said you liked my cock."

"Oh? Did I say it tastes good? Because it does." He looked at the position they were in. "Hey, if you can move up, you can thrust into my mouth while I finger you."

Natsu was so eager, he pulled right off Gray's hand and crawled up. Gray scooted to sit with his back up against the headboard, and Natsu straddled him, positioned on his knees with his cock right up in front of Gray's face. Gray stroked Natsu to firm him up, then guided the cock into his mouth. Natsu thrust in so fast, Gray choked and shoved his hips back.

"Hey, take it easy. I threw up enough last night. I don't need you gagging me."

"Sorry," Natsu said, struggling to calm himself.

"Go slowly, let me get used to it."

Natsu blushed as he thought about how that sounded. If he and Gray ever went so far as to have sex, he would have to go slow and be considerate of Gray's needs. This was training for that moment. He positioned himself again, and this time he eased in, watching how far he could go before Gray looked uncomfortable. He pulled out, feeling those lips slurp on him, and it really took discipline to not slam in again. He hissed as he flexed his hips back in, plunging into that wet mouth.

Then he felt Gray reached behind again, and first one, then a second finger worked in. Natsu's hands clung to the headboard, almost crushing it. He went forward into Gray mouth, then backward onto his fingers, getting intense pleasure both ways as he rocked back and forth.

Gray pulled his head back for some air. "I'm not getting anything, you know. Aren't you being greedy, wanting to be pleasured first?"

Natsu looked down at him and arrogantly said, "Well, I am your boss."

Gray scoffed and simply eased the cock back into his mouth. Not like he minded this. Natsu's cock was incredible, his ass felt so tight and hot, he could imagine plunging into there. Thinking about it, imagining it, making small thrusts with his pelvis, Gray wanted more, but he knew Natsu was not ready for that next big step.

He had to respect that. Especially after Natsu could have done so much to him while drugged, yet he had kept his hands off of Gray, he knew he had to respect what he could and could not do. For now, this was something new, Natsu had never been fingered, and he was obviously enjoying it. Until Natsu was ready for more, they could do this much.

Natsu's hips began to move faster, frantic, and he hit the back of Gray's throat over and over, really testing the limits of his gag reflex. With his fingers, Gray could feel him tightening and quivering inside. He began to breath faster with him, imagining how it must feel to be in there as Natsu lost control.

"Gray!" he cried out.

He grunted, all he could get out to let him know he was ready. Natsu grabbed himself, working out the last frantic strokes so he would not hurt Gray's throat. Then with a groan, he felt all that sensual tension snap, surge, and pour out. Natsu moaned long and low, feeling how his ass tightened on those fingers, and feeling Gray's throat working to swallow him down. He shuddered as all his worries for Gray, all his anger at the man who drugged him, everything vanished in a universe of pleasure.

Slowly, he sank, feeling amazing and euphoric. When he looked down, Gray still had his cock between his lips, and his eyes were up at Natsu, intently watching every expression. Natsu pulled back, and Gray sucked him clean the whole journey until he popped out. Gray's hand eased back, and Natsu whimpered as those fingers left him feeling empty inside.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, rubbing Natsu's ass gently to ease out any lingering pain.

"Definitely," Natsu sighed exhaustedly. "I can…" He looked down, but he saw cum splattered on Gray's stomach and his cock already limp.

Gray gave a sheepish shrug. "You were really hot. My cock couldn't wait."

"Oh," Natsu mumbled, feeling disappointed.

Gray reached up with his clean hand and caressed Natsu's cheek. "The next time we get together, you pay me back. I expect a blowjob along with the best fingerbang ever."

Natsu chuckled and curled down beside Gray. "Definitely. Thanks."

"Heh … absolutely my pleasure." Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu and kissed his head. "Thanks for taking care of me and sending those people to help out."

"That wasn't a big deal. I'm glad I managed to find you last night."

"How did you, anyway?" Gray asked, curious about that. "I know I called you, but I specifically didn't tell you where I was. How on Earth did you track me down?"

"You mentioned someone named Ichiya. I had Freed run a search on any drinking establishments in the city with an employee named Ichiya. There were two. One was a gay strip club, the other was _The Trimens_. I could hear your team in the background and someone singing bad karaoke, so I figured it wasn't a strip club."

"Well, I owe you a lot more than a blowjob and a fingered ass."

"Then how about being my travel partner when I go to Europe in a week."

Gray's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Virgo got your mail today, and she told me your passport had arrived. I have a conference in Paris coming up. If it isn't too much of a bother, I'd like you to come with me. The company will pay for the flight and hotel, and I'll cover food. There are some really great places to eat in Paris. And … you know … it's the city of love," he said with a blush to his cheeks. "I thought … I mean, maybe something _good_ could happen."

"You wanna lose your virginity in France?"

"Not necessarily," Natsu protested in a fierce blush. "I just thought … well, if we do, then it'd be a memorable occasion, a good location for … f-for … w-we don't _have to_ , though. I'm not gonna bring you there and expect sex in return. I just thought … maybe it's a little bit of a fantasy of mine."

"Sex in Paris?" Gray asked, curious by this.

"I wouldn't mind, that's all," he muttered. "That's sorta why I wanted you to do this, so I can feel what it's like with your fingers first, and if I'm okay with it, if we both think we want more…" He felt too embarrassed to say more.

Gray ran his fingers through Natsu's hair as he watched him blush. "If you're not comfortable with it, if you're not ready, we could have a _first time_ anytime you want."

"Okay," he muttered. "But, you wanna go, right? I really want you there with me. I hate leaving you for a long time."

Gray chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Sure, I'll go. Hopefully this damn virus will be gone before then."

Natsu hummed at that and lazily stroked his fingers over Gray's bare chest. "How is that going, anyway?"

"Hard as hell," Gray confessed, focusing more on the softness of Natsu's hair. "I've done just about every trick I know, and I'm no closer to cracking this thing. Maybe you need to hire a better software security guy."

"No way," Natsu snapped. "I know you'll figure it out. I have faith in you."

Hearing that made Gray feel better. "There is something I'm trying to design myself. It might save ICEMAKE and slay the E.N.D. virus for good. I'm bad at naming stuff, so I'm just calling it _Ice Devil_ for the moment, because it's a devilishly complicated anti-virus program."

"I hope it works. I don't like to see you stressed out, but at least it's keeping you busy. Ice-Make will be stronger for that; I firmly believe it!" Natsu declared, cuddling into Gray.

He smiled at the confidence. Gray really did need to hear all that, after the stress of that week and losing hope. "I'll keep working on coding it this week, and once I'm done, I'll test it on a non-vital infected computer."

"Do you have to work on it tomorrow?" Natsu asked, clutching him closer.

"I should," he muttered, although now, held in Natsu's warm arms, he didn't want to.

"You should only do work stuff during work hours," Natsu scolded. "The weekend is time to heal your brain from all the over-thinking."

"It's a miracle you're a CEO with that lazy mentality."

"It's not lazy! It's what my dad taught me. Igneel ran the company with that opinion: work hard during work hours, play hard the rest of the time. It's actually somewhere in the company rules: no working on weekends unless it's to travel or for the survival of the company. Igneel wanted happy workers more than concerns about profit. When workers are happy, the energy will be there to make better things, and that's where the profit begins. Weary workers put less energy into their work, and you get mediocre results, which means less profit. It's all about business ethics, or something."

Gray chuckled at the reasonable and yet rare concept in the modern-day frantic corporate world. "Seriously no other company I've worked for was like that. Makes me wish I was a real employee and not a contract worker."

Natsu's eyes jolted up to look at Gray, but then fell in misery. "Yeah … me too," he muttered with a sigh.

"Hey," Gray soothed, petting Natsu's head more. "That's the way my line of work does things. Companies need me for a few months to create security parameters in their programs and run them through the paces, and then I'm not needed anymore, off to the next client. It sucks a bit, but I like changing up things. If you ever have another software product coming up, make sure you request me."

"Absolutely!" Natsu shouted. "And maybe something will work out and you can stay for good."

"Nah. I think if I had to work in the same building for the next forty years, I'd go insane."

Natsu's lower lip jutted out. "Even being with me?"

Gray gazed into his eyes. "I wouldn't mind staying by your side for forty years, but I don't know if I'd want to work in a single place that long. It's not really my thing." He stroked his fingers along Natsu's cheek. "But you? You're my thing, and I want this to last."

Natsu's pout raised into a smile. "For forty years, huh?"

Gray felt his cheeks suddenly blushing. "Or … whatever."

"That's practically a lifetime, y'know."

"Shut up," Gray mumbled with embarrassment. "I just happened to say that."

Natsu held back a laugh, because hearing that really made him happy and he did not want to tease Gray about it too much. "Forty years isn't enough," he said with a forced flippancy as he dived down into Gray's chest and snuggled his cheek against him. "I could never get enough of you."

Gray thought he was so adorable, but he decided not to say anything more.

"Let me stay with you tomorrow," Natsu whispered. "I missed you."

How could he possibly say no?

"I…" Gray's throat choked off. He looked doubtful, and Natsu wondered for a moment if maybe he was thinking about telling him no. However, Gray's face firmed up, he looked straight into those green eyes, and he blurted out, "I love you."

Natsu's mouth dropped. Although they had been dating for a while now, it was the first time one of them had said those words.

Gray instantly looked unsure again. "Is it okay for me to say that?"

It took Natsu a moment to work through the shock. "You're really … you're … in love? Like, seriously?"

"I mean it. I'm not just saying it because you saved me last night." He bit his lip as his cheeks blushed. "If it's too weird, I don't have to say it."

"No!" Natsu shook his head to shove past the shock. "I'm happy, really. Love…" His face flinched slightly. "I'm not sure if I've ever fallen in love before. I'm not even really sure what it's like. But I know I want you, and I want us to be happy together, for as long as possible. Maybe that's love. I don't know."

"Shh." Gray leaned over and kissed Natsu into silence. With his lips fluttering over that hot mouth, he whispered, "I'll make you fall in love with me. Slowly. I'll close the distance between your heart and mine, until you have no doubt at all."

They kissed, and their hands began to explore again, slowly this time, feeling one another out, every line of muscle, every knotted bone. Natsu bit Gray's lower lip and tugged it out until he hissed in pain. Then he pulled back. As tempting as it was to do more, Natsu really did want to keep the pace of their relationship slow so they did not burn out too soon. So he cuddled back down into Gray's chest and simply held him.

"You know, the idea of us being together for a long time … it really makes me happy," he confessed quietly. "When you said that, my heart felt like a balloon floating off. To really like the idea of something like that … that might be love, right?"

"Sounds like it," Gray said, not wanting to push him, but amused at how hesitant Natsu was about this.

"To be honest, I've fallen for you so hard," he muttered, feeling weird to say that. "The first day you came into work, I thought you were seriously hot. Then I thought you were really interesting. Now, I'm sad when I can't be with you on my free time. That might be love, right?" he asked again, still sounding unsure.

"Could be," Gray said, holding back from even cracking a smile in laughter.

"And when I thought you might be in trouble, I was frantic to find you. When I found out what almost happened, when I realized you'd been drugged, even now as I think of all that could have happened if I hadn't cared so much for you, I'm enraged, and yet I'm so relieved that I was able to be there, and I have this really strong, instinctive feeling that I want to protect you, although I'm scared that I might smother you. I just want what's best for you, but I also feel very strongly that I can't leap in your way. I just really, really wanna be beside you all the time, so if anything happens, we can share it together, and we can be beside one another, and together we'll make it through any crap that happens to us. That … that might be love, right?"

Gray raised up and leaned over Natsu, staring down into those timid eyes. He wanted to shake his head, but he had to remember, Natsu was a powerful CEO with very little experience in romance. His life had been about carrying on Igneel's legacy, not finding a partner to share his life with. He dealt with cutthroat businessmen all day long, so exploring tender emotions was awkward. He had noticed that about Natsu from the start: he was bold and outgoing in public, but nervous and awkward in private.

"I love you," Gray told him again, this time making sure he was the bold one.

Natsu gulped hard at hearing him say that, but then a blush spread over his cheeks, and his lips began to rise in happiness. When Gray was certain something would work, Natsu felt confident as well. His smile burst out like a sunny summer day.

"I love you, too," he said, laughing with happiness.

Gray nodded. It was another milestone for the two of them, and they celebrated with more kisses and silent smiles of joy.


End file.
